Love is no joke, it's just the cream on the scone
by JesterBells28
Summary: Lucy has always loved the odd and eccentrics of the world. That's why living in Gotham seemed to fit her just right. However when she is flung into the mad and crazy world of the Joker, the insane criminal starts to ignite the dark longing dwelling deep within her. And in doing so he finds himself unable to resist his new and captivating toy; she addicting to him and he hates it.
1. Chapter 1

Watching the little clown go round and around is something I did quite often when I was alone. He relaxed me; he made me feel happy as he smiled for an eternity. I also loved the little melody of it's a small world, seemed to fit him quite well. This little music box was the start of my obsessive love for all things clown. Well obsessive might be a bit of a strong word but it started off a need to collect clown merchandise, but I prefer the vintage, weird and wonderful items; like this music box, anything which has a link to the past, a story to tell. So you can imagine when I first moved here to Gotham and heard about the criminal mastermind that is the Joker; you can say my interests were certainly peaked. When I heard about the awful things he had done it did put me off immediately but then I saw him in one the CCTV footages they released to the world. My heart sped up and my breath hitched, I found him utterly breathtaking. I was somewhat disgusted with my own reaction to him as he waved a gun at the camera with his frightening grin, but my eyes could not leave the screen, I was fascinated and in a trance as I watched him. My friends were around me at the time; I daren't let them see the effect he had on me so I got up to make tea, good ruse...yes?

'Can you believe that? How can they let him just get away with it?'

'It's not like the police aren't bloody trying to catch the fucker, he is a mental case, a psycho, I mean would you want to get near him?'

'It doesn't matter if they are scared of him Chris, it's their bloody job and if they don't get him he is just going to keep killing and killing and bombing and god knows what else, they have guns and swat teams and helicopters oh and Batman! There is no excuse as to why he is still running around free!'

'Yeah well he will get captured soon enough, but it's not like he hasn't before and then escaped. He will only do it again, damn psycho.'

I let them carry on debating as I made the tea, sharing a house with Christian and Jessica was heaven, they were always bickering about something but they loved each other. I thought sharing a house with a couple would make me feel like the third wheel but I never did, I didn't even get those stupid feelings of wanting somebody and having the love they shared bla bla. To be honest their relationship was so normal and boring, in my view anyway. It works for them and I am happy for them, but that kind of partnering isn't for me, I need something different, unusual, weird... I don't know, kinky is probably the word I am looking for. Don't get me wrong I don't want anything abusing, I want love and passion but I need it on another level, it's difficult to explain as I don't understand it myself, so I just get on with being a single 25 year old graduate for the time being.

'Hey Lucy what do you think?' Christian shouts in from the living room; damn I did not want to be a part of this conversation.

I went in and placed the teas on the coffee table and sat on the floor, they both looked down at me from the sofa. I slowly lift the mug to mouth and keep my eyes on the screen; they should get bored of waiting...

Jess slaps me on the arm, 'Oi!'

The slap made me almost spill my tea, I giggled, 'what?' I asked while wiping the drool from my chin.

'What do you think?' she asks laughing at me.

'What do I think about what? I ask with my hands flaring

She sighs loudly like I am a moron who can't understand the simplest of questions, 'The Joker? What do you think of him? Do you think he's mad?'

I tighten up my lips and look again to the screen, it showed a still of him laughing looking crazed, yes I thought there was a certain screw loose there but I think they is also a genius under that madness, who knows if the madness is what has contributed to his genius.

I shrug nonchalantly, 'I suppose so; he certainly acts like it.'

That seemed to be a sufficient amount of an answer to keep them quiet. They nodded and drank their tea. Finally the news report had finished, I don't know how long I could've hid my blushed cheeks for, good thing the lights were off. There would be no way on hells earth I would enlighten anyone how he made me feel, they would lock me up for sure, just think of the way people would look at me.

I came to Gotham three years ago surprisingly not to be a journalist which I found a lot of graduates doing in this city. I have always wanted to write novels. I like to have my mind escape into its own depths of imagination and pull out ideas that could be of some worth. I don't believe that everyone can be a good writer but everyone does have their own stories to tell. It all depends on the writers own life lessons and for a good amount of it common sense. I had an ordinary upbringing, my family are a loving one but of course it hasn't been perfect, it would be damn boring if it had, I am glad for the ups and downs of life, all the emotions you experience you can then write about, not simply imagine how it feels. A good quote from a movie I have always liked is _Never Been Kissed_ which has a quote that I have always remembered which Drew Barrymore says "that to be a good writer you have to write what you know." A cliché quote from a chick flick but it stuck with me, I believe that you can't really give an in depth look into a subject if you haven't experienced any aspect of it.

However while waiting for some millionaire idea to come and hit me; I am stuck working the night shifts at Gotham Museum. It's far better than working in a shop dealing with customers complaining about every diminutive thing and I am a lover for history, it just gets somewhat boring night after night, no one hardly comes in after dark and then it's up to me to lock up and even do some cleaning, the night shift guards are hardly a form of entertainment as they seem to sleep their shifts away, yeah so I feel safe. I was lucky though to get this job as it's not really a contracted job and it's paid for in cash, it's only because Christian's father is manager and he let me have it on the sly, probably not legal but it pays well and I can have peace and quiet. Hope Batman doesn't find out, wouldn't mind meeting him actually, and see what the fuss is about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' note: I should of wirrten this on the first chapter, but this story I am reposting because I think it expired on here! So here it is again to those of you who love a bit of the Joker and how he deals with attraction and dealing with the opposire sex in a way he never has before! I try to make it as belivable as I can, he is a great character to write for, so fun and insane. Also it is a bit of a raunchy story...so yes...best to keep that in mind! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **By the way I love reviews and hearing what everyone has to say about it! Please let me know! Keep on smiling! :D**

* * *

'Right make sure you only go in for the rock, nothing else got it?' Joker ordered.

'Sure boss we got it but, why just that? I mean what's so important about it?'

A gun fires and the henchman falls down dead, the others scatter like roaches, Joker shakes his head and puts his gun away. You'd think that working for me for years he would have learnt not to question me, well I say working, I don't pay em ha ha ha, he smirks to himself. He pulls his coat on and walks out to the waiting car; it's raining and dark only the lights are from the clown face and lettering of the funhouse illuminating the murky scene.

Joker looks up and around, 'what a lovely night for an exorcism ha ha ha!' He points at his driver, 'make sure you park round the back genius otherwise the Bats will pick up our stench even before we have entered the building.' With that he gets in and the car drives away.

* * *

'Hey David I brought a deck a cards with me for tonight, want to build a tower?'

'Sure it will keep me half awake at least, let me do a cycle through and I'll be with ya in a bit.'

'Okay but I'm going to start without you!'

I place myself in the reading room, it's always been my favourite place obviously plus there was this massive vintage table that we could actually sit on, behind the velvet rope as it was only staff could sit at it; that is staff who break the rules and sit at it anyway. I couldn't resist, it just had such a nice feel to it and I am always careful, I would make sure I would jump out when I hear David coming. Right back to the cards, I released that I didn't have a clue of how to start a card tower, I've seen it in all the cartoons, looked easy enough...

* * *

'Well that was easy, tie him up and throw him down there or something... okay now lets looka at the old mapa' He retrieves a tourists map of the museum, he turns in upside down and then right up again... 'Okay soo this way I believe gents, march on!'

* * *

I was doing it ha, actually doing it, yes on my third level! Where the hell was David? I imagine he has fallen asleep again in the Egyptian exhibition, he likes that one, don't think I could slumber away in there in the presence of ancient mummies, I've seen too many horror films to know that that is never a good idea, also I am a firm believer in spirits and the afterlife and I believe that there could well be some ancient souls in here, have had the weird experience here and there and I swear I saw a women in white the other night, just floating around the large halls...

* * *

'Arrrh why are we lost? Whose brilliant idea was it to come this way anyway? You lot go left and you fools go right I'll head this way.'

'On your own boss? What if there are other guards?'

Joker turns around slowly grinning, 'aww does my heart good to hear of your concern for your boss, but don't fret goon number five I have old reliable here' he takes out his pistol and aims it at him, the goon flinches and holds his hands up in submission, Joker makes a bang noise with his lips, 'she will protect me, now get moving!' They all scatter, their shoes squeaking on the marble floor at they rush down the halls. Joker turns and walks down another hall 'morons' he says to himself and cracks his neck.

As he enters yet another exhibition this one filled with antique looking furniture, he hears a voice and it was giggling? Intrigued by this he follows the voice excited by what he would find, who would be giggling in a place like this? Only if there were something to giggle at like a bomb or someone caught in a bear trap or something, the thought made him grin, he loved bear traps.

He was not one to be surprised often but what he saw as he turned a corner did just that. A girl on top of a table placing a single card on top of what looked like an impressive card tower. She was giggling and muttering to herself. He looked around, not sure if it was actually seeing this. She wasn't dressed as security, but had a smart knee length skirt with black tights and black pumps, her shirt looked big for her as she had rolled up the sleeves but she was no mere skinny woman, in fact he noticed her plump behind and shapely hips and thighs couldn't see the chest but he found himself entranced with the her pear shape. But what excited him most is that she was just playing around, she must work here as everything is locked up but she is here on what looks like an antique table behind the rope and stacking cards, fabulous!

'Hey boss we found it, it's down the other way!' Jokers goons came stampeding in and Joker just watched the girl gasp and look behind her. Their eyes met and he straightened as he saw the fear in her eyes which in turn were also filled with shock and most probably horror, oh yeah he certainly had a way with women. She quickly jumped off the table and stood there, just staring at him. Any minute now the scream, let's hear the scream, but to no avail, the scream didn't come. Instead she put a hand over her mouth and shook her head with what seemed like disbelief, she must have been living under a rock is she had not heard of him. Her reaction was somewhat new to him; she didn't even try to run... should he feel insulted?

Joker shook his head and turned to his goon, 'well what you standing there for? Let's go, he turned back to the pear, 'bring her' he flicked his wrist towards the girl and headed down with his goons.

Lucy watched as a huge man came up to her wearing a clown mask and grabbed her harshly by the arm. She didn't fight as she had a feeling it would end badly for her. Her heart was hammering and sweat was seeping through her pores, her stomach was in knots as she held back tears. The joker, the Joker is here! What the hell? What is he doing here? Shit where is David? Oh god what if they have killed him? I didn't hear anything, why do they want to take me? The Joker? Oh my god, it's him...shit.

She allowed herself to be dragged down the halls and into the Viking and Nordic exhibitions. Oh god, what are they going to do in here? What if they damaged the Long ship? What if they burn the place down with me and David in it? Just breathe, if you act good and quiet maybe they will get bored and forget you're here. She hardly breathed; she tried to make as little sound as she possibly could. She was looking down at the floor when the goon stopped and she looked up. She could hear the Joker squealing with laughter and jumping about like a child in a candy store, she knew what they were after now, the Blue Diamond found in a shipwreck in the Norwegian Sea, supposedly it's dated in the thousands of years and has numerous folklore stories connected to it. That's great, as soon as they touch the case the alarms will be set off and the police will come.

'Ha Ha Ha! That's the one! That's it! Now to use this thingamabob and get it out, stand back men!' Joker pulls out what looks like a huge futuristic gun and points it at the diamond, turns it on and a bright white light appears. Everyone turns from the light to protect their eyes as the brightness is too much, only Joker who is now wearing some sort of black safety goggles is looking directly at it. Lucy can only hear the sounds of buzzing and the laughter. The grip of the goon hadn't lessened and she could feel her arm bruising. Shit this hurts, she tries to wiggle a bit for find some relief but he holds on tighter, she cries out in pain but he doesn't loosen his grip on her. Then the buzzing stops and everyone looks up, the joker laughs and jumps down the steps with the huge gun and sweeps of his goggles, 'All done, let's go.'

All done she thinks? Then why the hell do they still have me? Maybe they will let me go outside. Yeah wishful thinking there Lucy, keep dreaming. Shut it brain, why the hell are _you_ against me? The goon pulls her from her inner debate and leads her down the entrance hall following the jumping joker. They reach the entrance doors and stop,

'Okay goon number two go and get the car and park it round front' the goon looks confused but doesn't say anything instead he nods and plods down the opposite way. Joker hands the gun to another goon and focuses his attention on Lucy, 'Ah yes forget about you Pear' he smiles almost flirtingly, 'Tie her to the door.'

Tie me to the door? Why? For a shield? And what's with the name Pear?, that can only mean he thinks I am large, that shouldn't even bother me, but it does! Bollocks! At least he didn't call me fat. Listen to yourself you idiot, you sound like a damn teenager, maybe all this shock has made you delusional and just idiotic, you don't even know if you're going to get out of this alive? At least when the goon released her arm to tie her wrists to the handle of the door was a relief. She let out a sigh of relief and was met by the green eyes of the Joker who had knelt before her. He took out his dagger and stroked it down her face, she stiffened and thought for sure was going to slit her throat. She started to pray in her mind and waited for the flash of her life to appear before her. The joker just stared and clicked his tongue, 'any minute now.' He whispered, what the hell did that mean? 'You my dear have been something of a god send ya know?' All I could manage was to stare into his eyes as he held it, he leaned in and put his lips to my ear, you're going to be such a help you don't even know it yet, a wild shiver jolted through my body, the joker chuckled, probably thought it was because of fear, it was wasn't it? He leant back to face me and put a hand over and around my neck, the gesture was gentle and soft and my head seemed to lean into his hand almost naturally. His eyes flared at the touch of my cheek to his hand but he blinked a couple of times then grinned. A sharp pain of pressure suddenly became apparent on the back of my neck; I yelped out in pain and closed my eyes, my spine arched and my head pressed back against the door.

'Shh shh shh shh shh, it's all over for now Pear, he patted my cheek, I opened my eyes to see the smile planted on his face and it was of excitement, the sick bastard. That is obviously how he gets his kicks. A great smash of glass was heard and then grunting of the goons and gunfire, Joker's eyes widened and a huge toothy grin came across his face, he squeezed my cheeks and turned. The noise was intense and it was difficult to get my bearings and see what was happening, whatever Joker did to my neck had made me drowsy and my visions started to blur, I felt panic start to arise within me but I was soon falling under, my body weakened and the lights faded out, I could only hear the gunfire and the Jokers maniacal laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to another bright light and turned my heard to the right to see ugly looking walls and bars? I closed my eyes again and moaned, oh where the hell was I now? If I didn't know any better that small glimpse I just had of my surroundings would determine I was in jail. I felt a cool hand on mine and jolted back to full consciousness. 'There there, it's okay I'm Doctor Price, don't worry your safe Miss Stone.'

My eyes cracked open to reveal a kind looking woman with red hair and black glasses, white coat yeah she looked like a doctor. 'Why, why am I in jail and not a hospital?' I managed to croak out.

The hospital is quite a trek from her and we didn't want to take any chances with you, you have been put under by something and we were able to bring you round with what we had in the ambulance, plus Batman dropped you off here and you need to be questioned by the police as soon as you are ready.'

'Batman? Batman rescued me?' I wish I didn't sound so helpless and pathetic.

'He did yes and brought in Joker and his men.' She said with a smile.

'All of them? Here? What if they get out? They might do something, I need to go.'

'Miss Stone please relax they are locked away, they can't get to you, and as I mentioned before I'm afraid you have to be questioned now that you are conscious. A very rare and valuable artefact was stolen from your museum and you are the only witness who observed the robbery.'

'I didn't see much trust me.'

'Nevertheless the police need your account of what happened. Can you sit up for me?'

I rolled my eyes and sat up, my head felt heavy and I still felt very dizzy, but I wasn't going to moan about it, as soon as I answered the questions the sooner I could go home and complain about these gits.

Doctor Price helpfully shone lights in my eyes and took my blood pressure, feeling better already I thought.

'Is Batman still here? I would like to thank him.'

She nodded but didn't look up, 'he is still...questioning the Joker, might be a while and I imagine he won't be in the best of moods when he comes out, but you can try it if you happen to see him.' She looked up then and winked at me which I thought was a tad odd but it made me feel more comfortable around her.

I was taken then into a dark room with glass on one side and to my surprise there was joker on the other side with a now pissed off Batman. I could hear Batman raising his voice and asking about the Diamond, but the Joker just sat there with what looked like a black eye and had his chained feet crossed on top of the table with his chained hands laced around the back his neck. I looked then at how tall he was, he looked quite elegant in such a pose.

'Hello Miss Stone I am Commissioner Gordon, I am sorry of what you have had to go through this evening and I promise you we will try and keep it as quick as possible.' I smiled and nodded as I accepted the hand of the kind faced gentleman. He had white hair, with a white moustache and black framed glasses, I felt immediately more relaxed around him.

He pushed a button on the wall beside him muting the voices in the questioning room, I watched intently as the Joker just laughed, looked at his nails and even tried to play around with Batman by reaching for his hand which Batman pulled furiously away.

Gordon pulled me from my musings when he asked 'Are you aware of what was stolen this evening from the museum Miss Stone?'

I nodded looking back to the room and noticed Batman getting up and leaving, the Joker waved him off still grinning. He then sat with his arms folded on top of the table and his head down; not moving, it was like the off button had been pressed to shut him down, extraordinary.

'Miss Stone?'

'Ah yes sorry, it was the Blue Diamond.' I said facing him.

He nodded and let out a sigh, 'did you notice him take anything else?'

I thought for a moment and couldn't help but glance at the Joker again who still had not moved. I shook my head slowly, 'no all I can remember is the Diamond but I didn't see how he did it.'

'Then how do you know it was taken?'

I faced him again trying to keep my heart rate calm, just looking at the Joker had an effect on me but it was worse now because I had felt his touch and his breath on my lips. I shook my head and crossed my arms, 'Because I watched him point some big gun at it, then had to look away because of this awful bright light it beamed out, then when I looked back it was gone but the case was still intact.'

Gordon shook his head and looked at the Joker, 'How the hell can that be possible? What kind of gun is that?' he said more to himself then to me. 'Did he say anything you at all?'

How could I forget? I was a little resigned to tell him what the Joker said to me as I didn't understand it myself also there was a part of me that didn't want to tell him regardless of whether it made sense or not, that also I did not understand, my own mind was starting to make me uneasy as it wasn't thinking rationally at all. I breathed in, I knew I had to do the right thing, 'he just said to me that I was important and I didn't even know it or something like that.' just then my neck throbbed and I was about to speak up when the door flung open.

'He's not talking Gordon, will have to use another way to get it out of him.'

Batman stood in the doorway, what a sight he was.

Gordon nodded and gestured at me, 'Batman this is Lucy, the girl you saved.'

Batman turned his cold blue eyes to me and nodded; I cleared my throat and squeaked a thank you.

'Miss Stone here said that the Joker spoke to her, said she was important and didn't even know it.'

Batman turned to me again, 'what did he mean by that?'

I shook my head fast. 'I really don't know, I hadn't even said a word to him, as far as I knew I was a hostage and was probably going to get shot.' My voice hitched at the end and Gordon put a hand on my shoulder, it had taken all this time for my body to start reacting to what I had been through. I starting shaking but nodded my thanks to Gordon who then removed his hand.

'Maybe we should let her talk to him? He obviously found some worth to her, he might let something slip.'

I gasped at Gordon's proposal, had the man lost his mind? The Joker wouldn't let anything slip and I didn't want to be alone in a room with him. Before I could answer Batman quickly interjected, 'No Gordon that is not a wise move, anything could happen and he is far too unpredictable, it's not safe for her.'

Although they were speaking as if I weren't in the room I was glad for Batman in that moment, but Gordon wouldn't let it drop.

'She might be the only way to helping us recover that Diamond Batman, it's priceless and probably one of the most precious stones that maniac could of stolen, you said it yourself that this was not Jokers way, that he doesn't find any use for such things then why would he take this stone?'

They debated back and forth for a while and I was starting to get frustrated when to my horror Batman agreed.

'What? You can't expect me the former hostage to go in there and question a psychopathic criminal mastermind? That's madness!'

'Miss Stone you know yourself how priceless and important that stone is, we need to know what has happened to it and why Joker needed it, you will be heavily guarded and watched the whole time, Joker is chained up and cannot get to you, trust us Miss Stone and help us please?'

I looked to Batman who didn't say anything; I looked back to Gordon and saw the desperation and tiredness in his eyes. I said nothing but just nodded in agreement.

As I walked into the white room with the Joker inside my breath held and my heart beat hard, he was there just sitting and when he looked up at me and smiled my knees almost gave out, what the hell was wrong with me? This must be down to fear, yes that's it fear. The door slammed shut and I sat myself down across from him. I kept my eyes down and fiddled with my skirt. I heard the rattling of his chains then felt his eyes on me.

'No need for shyness Pear, it's not like we have never met before, come on give us a smile.' His voice was almost a whisper and I couldn't pick up if he was calm or angry, it was the oddest tone for a voice.

I swallowed and looked up at him straight into the eyes. My breath of which I was holding in came out in a rush, I breathed back in again quickly. He quirked his head to one said like a curious bird, 'Green eyes too I see.'

I nodded and said a quiet 'yes'

He leant forward and his hoods fell down halfway over his eyes, 'first time you have said anything, but I am still waiting on that smile.' he winked and make a clicking noise in his mouth at the same time; it was an unexpected gesture that had me involuntarily smiling at him. His mouth fell open and he clapped his hands loudly making me jump, 'ah ha! There it is, my smiling Pear!' he said in a squealing voice, he seemed overjoyed. It made me want to giggle, but I kept that under wraps and went with just the smile.

'So what's your name?' he asked putting his hand under his chin acting like he was really interested, I just played along.

'It's Lucy.' I said softly.

He nodded and tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully, 'Lucy yes I like that name, prefer Pear myself.'

I blushed with embarrassment, 'Why do you call me that?' the question just came out and I immediately regretted it as soon as I had asked it. He was going to be nasty now, this was his opportunity.

He sat up and arched an eyebrow then chuckled, 'so you do speak? He he he, well I can't give you all the details as I know we are being listened too by some nosey people and the Bats but let's just say that you made an impression on me when I first saw you.' He winked again; oh crap was the Joker flirting with me? Not possible.

He looked at his watch suddenly and nodded, he leant forward and motioned for me to come in closer, 'to save that pretty face you're probably going to want to get closer to me in about 10 seconds, there is going to be a big surprise, he motions to the glass wall with his eyes, I looked back at the wall and back to him, he smiles 'sit on my lap.' he demands, my hairs prickle and for some reason I know he is telling the truth, something bad was going to happen. I get up in a rush and go over to him and sit on his lap; before I know what's happening he flips the table and hides behind it with me in his arms. Shouts, shots and yells were heard before a tremendous bang and a shake come rushing into the room spilling glass everywhere, I yell out gripping the Joker tight around the chest, my face buried in his neck, he smelt of bubble gum and smoke a weird combination. He grunts as he keeps the table from falling into us and chuckles, 'not too tight pumpkin gotta let daddy breathe.' That somehow made me relax a little and I loosened my grip. When there was silence I lifted my head and looked at him, he smiled a wicked smile and his eyes widened, 'time to go!' with that he pushed table off us and lifted me up by the hand, dragging me out with him. There was rubble everywhere an alarm was going off. He dragged me to what was left of the police station, there were now more goons running about shooting guns and the police, Batman and Gordon were nowhere to be seen, what if he had killed them?

The realisation that Batman might have been killed made me panic, I tried to wiggle my hand out of the Joker's who until now was holding it normally, now he tightened his grip and turned to me, 'now now Pear play nice, let's not make this more difficult.' He dragged me towards the front entrance shooting at random police as we went a long, I ducked and screamed as the shots were so loud and was praying that I wouldn't be hit, also seeing men murdered right in front of me was probably shaking me up quite a bit!

'Let go of me now, what do you want?' I shouted now.

He stopped and turned, 'oooh what a bit of feistiness you have ha ha ha' he came in close and unexpectedly put his hand slowly around the back of my neck, he pulled me in, 'remember this?' he asks while rubbing the now tender section of my neck, 'this is why your coming with me, I told you were important.' I shivered again but it was not out of fear to my realisation, he was arousing me, this killer, the one holding me again as a hostage was arousing me with the slightest touch, I am a sick girl. What's to say that he won't kill me after he is done with me; I know that is what it will come too.

I allowed him to pull me out of the now wrecked station and get into an awaiting car. As we pulled away I gripped the seat and tried to breath, the smell of smoke was still a violent invasion to my nose and I hated it. It was the smell of death as the visions of all those dead people laid out in that station was almost too much to bear.

I heard clicking beside me and noticed the joker was picking at his handcuffs then when freed of those his chained feet. He threw the chains from the window and straightened out his purple suit and green and gold waistcoat. He smoothed back his green hair and wiped down his forehead, I noticed that the makeup which I thought it was didn't come off when he wiped, could that be part of his skin? He caught me staring and winked again; I looked away quickly tucking myself into my body, making myself as small as I possibly could.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing was said on the car journey; it seemed like forever before we eventually pulled into an industrial park which looked abandoned except for one building with bright purple and red lights. I looked up and saw huge lit up words which spelt FUNHOUSE with a huge smiling clown face behind them. I shook my head and was thinking how ironic all of this was. Maybe my love of clowns was a curse that was building up and climaxed to this night.

It was pouring with heavy rain. I ran into the building as the door was politely held open for me by Joker, again another weird gesture, I was wondering how long it would be until the abuse started to happen... he has got to get this thing out of my neck one way or another and I know that was going to hurt. The lights came on and it was like stepping into a vintage circus tent, with lights music and funny little animatronics puppets that were singing and dancing. It was actually quite magical and fun looking, but I had to keep reminding myself who this hideout belonged too, the psychotic killer who was now taking off his coat and placing it nicely over a huge red armchair like it was the most normal thing to do in such a circumstance.

I remained stood at the doorway which was shut behind me by a goon who then persisted in pushing me more into the warehouse. It was so brightly light up that I couldn't really make heads or tails on what was around me, all I know that it was a big space and there were stairs leading up to what looked like a stage of which had a massive wooden desk on it; full of papers that were scattered everywhere including the floor. Wanted pictures were stuck up everywhere and there were clown costumes hung up on a rack along with masks and wigs, all for the goons I thought.

'Alright goon five, enough of the pushing and shoving at her, go get the gun and you goon four get Freeze on the phone.' Joker shouted then sat himself on the arm chair. He motioned for me to come closer, I did and I noticed him looking at me up and down as I drew nearer, his eyes were everywhere and I felt so naked under his glare. I looked down and saw a huge slit up one of my tight legs and my shirt and skirt were filthy.

He smiled and lifted up his arms, 'how'd you like my palace?' He looked around proudly and chuckled,

'I imagine it suits you well.' I said politely.

He looked at me quickly, his eyebrows frowning, 'What do you do mean by that?' he said through gritted teeth, the way he changed was shocking and I tried to keep my voice light but strong so he didn't hear my fear,

'Well you are the Joker are you not? The decor, the whole feeling of this place gives off that sort of vibe, it's...fun!' I said smiling as sweet of smile as possible.

He just stared at me, with no emotion giving away what he was thinking, then he suddenly bursts into hitch pitched laughter and claps and stomps his hands and feet excitedly, 'fun yes! That is what I was going for, but so many people miss that completely when they come here, think it's doom and gloom, but no not you, you got it in one Pear!'

I nodded not really understanding what I had said to make him so excited but that was a step in the right direction, at least he won't kill me yet.

'Come, sit.' He motions me to sit again upon his lap. I look around to see if there are any other goons around as I become frightfully embarrassed, 'Pear, come here.' He drops his tone into a more demanding one. Thankfully there were no goons about at present.

I go and sit on the arm on the chair but he points to his lap and stares me out, daring me to disobey him I imagine. I take in a breath and gently lower myself onto his knee, his bends down and sweeps my legs on top of him so I am sitting sideways and my whole body practically on top of him, I feel so uncomfortable as all I can think is that I am crushing him, I am too heavy and what a ridiculous thought to be thinking while sitting on top of the Joker, I suppose it doesn't matter who it is with, a woman's insecurities will hit wherever she is.

Shockingly he holds me near him by gripping onto my backside and thigh, this is not what I was expecting but I didn't let him see my surprise. 'Comfortable?' he asks tilting his head towards me. I nod quickly, looking down at my hands. 'Put your arm round my neck, I need to whisper something to you.' Now I allow my surprise to surface and that makes him grin even more, he is very much enjoying this. I hesitate, waiting to see if he says something else, he doesn't so I gently put my arm around his neck, again his expression gives nothing away but his eyes never leave mine. He slowly puts his hand on my chin and turns my head away from him. I feel him lean in closer, his breathe is hot and smells of bubblegum.

'I planted a little something in your neck, it's going to have to be cut out of ya,' I started to struggle against his grip, 'now, now, it won't hurt... much, but until then you're gonna be a good girl otherwise I'll blow your brains out.'

I look back him in shock and feel the back of my neck, I can feel a lump which is tender and sore, 'what the hell is it?'

His eye flared like they were reacting to excitement, 'it's just one of my brilliant little ideas, and it's a lot riding on it so try not to touch it.' He chuckles.

I shake my head in disbelief, the way he is talking, seems so normal for him to have a hostage carrying something in her neck for him to later cut out. I don't want to think about how the hell they are going to cut it out. I want to ask something but I am terrified of the answer, but I want to know, I want to prepare.

I look back at him and again his eyes are on mine, a crazed look on his face, but it seems like he is waiting for my question, as if he knows what I am going to ask him. 'After you have your...thing recovered from me, what then? What are you going to do with me?' I keep my eyes locked on him as I wanted to mask a face of bravery even though my heart beats could easily give me away.

He looks away and taps his chin thoughtfully and mockingly, 'well Pear the only reason your still alive is because I had use for you and still do, but when you go through your little op then well, there will be no use for you will there? Can you think of a use?'

He has basically said to me with an eerie calmness that I am to be dismissed as soon as I am not useful and being the joker I can only come to one conclusion of what that entails. He jolts me out of my thoughts by pinching my thigh hard, I yell out which causes him to chuckle.

'I asked you a question Pear, of what use can you be to me? I can think of some...' to my shock he rubs the area of which he pinched and keeps on rubbing up my thigh back to my bum and gives it a hard squeeze. I gasp audibly; he smiles and points his tongue to the side. I feel ashamed because of how my body is reacting to this. The maniac will probably kill me if I don't become of use and even then, he might still just because he tires of me.

'What do you want me to be of use of?' I ask in a whisper, hoping he didn't hear, the silence that followed seemed to last an eternity, and all I could hear was our breathing which I noticed seemed to have sped up mutually.

He cocks his head to the side exaggeratingly, and looks me up and down, he closes his eyes and moves his legs under me, and he groans and abruptly tenses his body. I just hold on looking at him, it seems like he is fighting an eternal battle with himself, I feel suddenly on edge as I have no idea of what to expect out of this man.

Without a word he bites my earlobe and starts to kiss and bite my neck, I sit frozen in shock. The man is mad, the man has a wicked tongue and mouth and god forbid me for thinking that, it's an amazing sensation and that surprisingly, skilful tongue of his certainly knows how to move. I moan loudly, trying to keep my body from grinding against his, he slowly moves his hand down on my thigh and pushes against the inner part; I open my legs and let his hand go in closer. I wait for him to go in but he stops, I look at him and he has an unusual look on his face. 'I'm going to kiss you, on the mouth.' He doesn't wait for an answer, his mouth is one mine thrusting his tongue through my lips, I gasp but he doesn't give me any time to take more air in, he kisses me rough, passionately, wildly, he hands are roaming and he pulls me on top of him, straddling him. He tears off my shirt and treats my bra no different, at once his mouth is on my breast, sucking hard and biting down, I whimper but relish the pain with pleasure, his hands are bruising my hips but I wouldn't want it any other way, I love feeling how much he wants me, how he can't bear to let me go. After he has near enough consumed the breasts he is on my neck again, biting, licking sucking, by this time I have managed to unbutton his shirt and waistcoat and now I go for the trousers. He grips my hands in his and 'whispers not yet, you're not ready for me.'

I know I am ready for him, I can feel how ready I am, my hips will not keep still, I am panting and hot and I want him more than anything, how can I not be ready?

He reads my features and laughs, 'I am teasing you Pear, and you have to wait to get your fill.' He suddenly stands up so I fall quickly on my arse, I yelp as my behind hits the cold floor. He straightens himself out, does up up his shirt and waistcoat, acting totally nonchalant, looks down at me and gives me a wink.

'We have all the time in the world.' He ruffles my hair as he passes me. I gather my clothes and stand up, glaring at him. I suddenly feel used and vulnerable.

'Ha ha, we are a feisty one aren't we?' He says over his shoulder as he walks over to his bar where he proceeds to pour out a drink that looks and smells awfully like fruit juice. His eyes catch mine, just before he takes a sip he says, 'Seems I might have found a use for you after all.'

My mouth drops, I knew that was the kind of use he was aiming at as soon as he gripped my behind, but it still hurt, I have never been thought of as a piece of meat nor would I allow anyone to treat me such. 'I am not going to be your fuck toy!' I angrily yell.

He quickly comes upon me and gives me the hardest back hand I have ever experienced. I lose my footing and collapse with a thud to the floor. My ears are ringing and my vision is blurry but no pain yet, everything is numb. I notice his knee coming into view, his purple suit an intrusion into my eye of sight.

'I don't condone that kind of language here, there is no need for swearing, such a lower form of speech, remember that Pear, otherwise I might be accidently holding my knife the next time.' He pats my head and walks out of view.

The pain is starting to come through now and it stings! The bastard, the sick fuck, good thing he can't read minds...

'Take her to get cleaned up will ya, the Doc will be here soon.'

I feel harsh hands grip my arms and lift me like I was a sack of potatoes; they take me to a back room and near enough throw me into a shower unit. I bang my head on the wall and sit there trying to get my bearings.

'Shower then you bitch, Hey do you think we can have a bit of fun before the boss needs her?'

'What? You crazy man? He will know and by the way he was looking at her I am not gonna touch her if I can help it.'

'Well he can't think that much of her, considering the clout she just got. Gonna be some mark on that face. Damn look at that arse, just imagine what I could do to her.'

'It's your funeral man, haven't you realised that she is only chick that has been brought here, alive I mean? He's gotta want her for something.'

'I can think of a few things of what that might be, thought the boss didn't fuck or he was at least a fag. Never seen or heard him fuck anyone or anything for that matter.'

'I try to stay out of his way, he keeps us out of jail and we basically can do whatever we fucking want but if you cross him then its bye bye buddy. And this piece of ass is probably a no go area.'

'Shame, I like em with a bit of meat.'

That talk seemed to go on forever, I was desperate for a shower, I wanted to get this filth off me, which included the filth from that fucker, can't believe his tongue was all over me. When they finally left I lifted myself from the floor, using the wall for balance. My head was still dizzy, but I was determined for that shower. Amazingly enough there was actually hot water coming from the head, I stripped and stood there, letting the water wash away the dirt, I look down and see black pool around my feet, even blood. First time anyone has ever made me bleed. I feel like a little girl who had just recieved her first hiding from her dad. I feel so pathetic and lost, what the hell am I going to do? Maybe he was planning to torture me after all? Have a gang bang with his goons? Oh god I can't live like that. I feel a sob arising but I swallow it back, no way am I going to show weakness, they can't break me that fast; well I certainly won't let them see it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

He let it take over; he finally gave in to the weird and confusing feelings. He didn't know why he wanted her on his lap, didn't know why he wanted to taste her, he had never tasted a woman before, never been inside of one, not even kissed well not properly anyway. Pear was new to him, she didn't scream, didn't cry or try to run away at the sight of him. She sat there, her arm over him, letting him kiss her. He had enjoyed it, it shocked him to the core when he felt her grind against him, heard her moan, what the hell? She was supposed to struggle, to cry and moan from panic and pain. He wanted to stop when he knew he was giving her pleasure as that was not the point of it all, it was supposed to be a game of struggles. But he carried on; he felt the weird feeling of enjoying giving her something to moan about, he liked the way her body moved and reacted to his tongue and hands. He only stopped when he knew she was close, he enjoyed seeing her despair, but it was because she was in pain from pleasure which was something new and exciting to him, she was incredibly fun to play with this way, the way she looked at him with a wanting and needing in her eyes, it made him feel more powerful than he has ever felt and he didn't even have to get his hands dirty; and the taste of her, oh the taste. Yes my Pear was indeed going to be a fun new toy, but her mouth needs to get into shape and not just for speaking.

There was a blue hospital gown hung up outside the shower unit, there were no towels so she put it on, what the hell she thought, I'm going to get blood all down me again anyway, might as well wear the right thing, look the part I guess. I turned a corner and to my utter surprise there was a long and quite lavish looking corridor, wall to wall of dark wood and on the floor with a velvet red rug running all the way down. I frown and look back to the disgusting shower area where there were broken green and white titles, rust and mould everywhere. I turn back to the corridor which could easily belong in a grand mansion somewhere. It was very trippy and seemed like I was in the middle of a horror film, always long corridors in them right? I walked down and counted at least ten doors and one right at the end making it eleven. I went to the one at the end, the door swung fluidly open, not even a sound of a creak; can't be a haunted house then. A strong smell of popcorn hit me, and through the crack of the door I could see lights and silhouettes of things moving around, even music. I was about to push it all the way open when another strong hand grasped my arm and yanked me away, it was one of Jokers' huge goons wearing a happy clown mask. His hands, neck and arms were full of scars and were packing muscles like boulders, what a brute he was.

'I'm coming; can you not squeeze so hard?' I said trying to keep my feet from falling behind as he was moving at quite a pace. But of course no answer and no easing up on my arm. We went into room number three and it looked like a clinic with, just pure white walls and floors, nothing but a hospital bed in the middle surrounded by lights.

Joker was nowhere to be seen; only a little man in surgery attire was awaiting me. 'Come, place yourself on the bed, let go of the poor girl will you Brutus'; fitting name I thought, 'come sit.' He motioned to the bed, a smile in his eyes but I couldn't see if he were actually smiling because of the surgical mask he was wearing.

I rubbed my arm and slowly placed myself on the bed. I have always has a terrible fear of operations and being put under, always the thought of not coming out of it kept me away from hospitals almost all my life. I could feel the panic start to rise. 'Are you going to put me under?' I asked, almost a sob leaving my throat.

His blue eyes locked on mine and again seemed very gentle and kind, 'there there nothing to fear pretty thing, it's a simple procedure and you will need to have an injection to make the area of the neck numb and I can then cut it out, no need for sleep.' He made exaggerated motions with his hands as if talking to a child and his accent, sounded Russian to me, but I was never good at accents. Oddly enough though he made me relax a little, the way he spoke and acted towards me made me feel a little at ease.

I nodded that I understood and he turned and went to a silver tray that was placed on a trolley that seemed to have just appeared from nowhere. Without turning to look at me he said 'Now if you could lay yourself down on your front and make yourself comfortable for me.' I nodded again even though he couldn't see me and laid myself down, trying to keep the gown closed over my behind. I felt him put a blanket over me and I turned back to smile my gratitude, his eyes remained kind and friendly; I put my head into the hold on the bed and waited. 'Okay, now there is going to be a sharp sting as the needle is quite big and then when you are numbed I will begin, you will feel pressure on the neck but there should be no pain, speak up if there is, alright pretty one?'

'Yes I will.' I said feeling now anxious, he could be a maniac like the rest of them, this could all be a facade just to chop my head off and mutilate me. All I knew though is that Joker would not let me get away with whatever it was in my neck, which was the reason I was alive; his words and I believed it, so I was not going to risk it, I would have a better chance of escaping without the damned thing in my neck.

Joker watched the girl through the looking glass; he loved the way her eyes widened with fear. The way her hands clamped together and the shaking of her knees. He was fighting the urge to run in there and do the cutting himself, or just holding her down so she can struggle and scream while gripping his fingers around her arms, holding her down. The thought of it suddenly had him...aroused. This damn alien feeling coming to surface yet again and it was only with her, with his pear. He has been excited before of course, many a time when torturing, cutting, blowing things up, mocking the Batman, shooting people down...but this excitement was much more and he didn't know if he liked it. It confused him as he looked down at his groin and saw his cock growing, he truly was excited and his body felt awakened and hungry for something he has never concerned himself with, he doesn't care about that ever. He shook the thoughts from his mind and focused again on her, she was now laid upon the bed while the doc numbed her neck. He watched her toes curl as the needle was stuck in, she had her eyes closed and her hands were gripping the bed sheet. Her head turned and faced the looking mirror, she opened her eyes and he smiled widely but remembered she couldn't see him, shame he thought, would of been quite a sight to see her face turn as she noticed him there smiling at her ordeal.

She hadn't even noticed the mirror there in the room, how the hell did she miss that thing, it was almost the entire length and width of the wall. Weird she thought, why would there be a mirror, was it one of those that people could see into from the other side like the one she recollected looking through at the police station? Sick she thought, if he was watching her she didn't care, she knew he would be smiling and enjoying every minute of her torture but she wasn't about to give him a show, she didn't turn her head, just kept her eyes fixed on her own reflection.

This was it he thought, any minute she will yell out in pain as he knew the doc never gave high doses of the antistatic; she is lucky her gave her any at all, being an escaped mental patient you don't really know what he's gonna do next, but he is handy to keep around stitching up wounds and such. He watched her closely as the doc made the incision, she flinched a little and he could see her fingers grip the sheets yet again. But no screaming, no moaning, no panting; she is a real party pooper this one. As he watched her; stubborn and still he felt down to his cock once more, as soon as he felt it hard still he snatched his hand away as if he touched a naked flame. Damn thing, but he couldn't pretend that he didn't feel the extreme sensation of pleasure in that split second of touch. There is only one way to deal with this and he would be damned to show himself to his goons and to her with a hard erection pointing out at them, that he amazingly didn't find amusing as it was not even in his nature to allow such thoughts to enter his head let alone manifest themselves into confusing scenarios and feelings that he simply was not interested in. Keeping his eyes on his pear he uncrossed his legs and slid his hand down resting just above his pelvis, he took a breath in and then slowly stroked himself, a hiss left his lips at the first aching sensation started to build up. He smiled and licked his lips, watching her in pain but keeping still, allowing it to happen. The sight of her, her eyes her tense body had him stroking faster with more pressure. The pleasure building still, it started to become difficult to keep his eyes open as he wanted to squeeze them tight and throw his head back. The ache starts to become too much to bear, he was not getting enough grip, enough friction. He slips off the black leather gloves and undoes his trouser button and slips the zip down. Feeling free as it were he tentatively grips himself again, feeling a little uneasy of what it was going to feel like, to touch his naked self; it had been a lifetime since he last did, must be going back to the teen years... the time he became curious...

This stings, it really stings but I'm not going to let him see me in pain, oh god it feels like he is digging in my neck, how deep did that bastard put whatever it was in there? The doctor starts to hum like he is has all the time in the world, humming like he isn't cutting into anyone's neck and causing pain. Shit he is a lunatic too. But what can I do? I can't move that might make him mad or slip and cut me more. Suddenly I feel an immense about of pressure and a sharp pain surfaces, it makes me flinch and yell out, I feel tears start to roll down my cheeks, damn it.

That almost had him over the edge, the little yelp she just gave out. It sounded very similar to the moans and noises she was making earlier. So there was certainly a very fine line between pleasure and pain he thought. He was stroking with determination now, the doc will be done soon and I won't have her reactions, her face and her noises to keep me going. It feels wonderful and alien to him, but he keeps stroking forcefully almost painfully. He feels it building up he is so close, he thrusts his head back and closes his eyes, a huge grin on his face as he pants and begs internally for release. His free hand grips the arm of the chair hard, he feels his balls tighten and the pleasure builds up to an ecstatic level. One more look at her should do it...

He pulls his head up to look at her with determination, he watches her as she is bites her lip, her knuckles are white from the tightness of her gripping the sheets.. he gasps loudly and jolts forcefully as he finally climaxes. He yells out but he doesn't care if anyone can hear him, he couldn't hold back the sound even if he tried too. The pleasure was too much, the force in which he climaxed made him dizzy and when he was finally spent he dropped back in the chair looking up to the ceiling. His breathing is laboured and fast, he starts to chuckle lightly. He couldn't gather his thoughts; it's like something new had opened up to him just when he thought he had experienced everything, that nothing could surprise him. Well this was one heck of a surprise and it was addictive. He looked up towards her again; the doc had removed it finally from her neck and was stitching her up. Time to get back to work he thought, not before I go in there and show my appreciation for the show...

'There now darling, that wasn't too bad now, was it? You may have a scar but at least it's all over now. You can sit up in a few moments if you wish.' Lucy just lay there, she didn't want to get up, she just wanted to lay here and wait for the pain to go, but the numbing jab he had given her had already worn off a while ago and the throbbing on her neck was immense. She suddenly felt incredibly tired and closed her eyes. She heard the door shut and thanked the Lord the weird little man had left. She felt her head fall more deeply into the pillow and felt herself drift off. Something warm had half aroused her from her sleep. It was pleasant feeling like someone was holding her in an embrace from behind. Their arms were strong and their body so warm. She snuggled more against it in her half conscious state and moaned in happiness. Maybe it was all a bad dream, she couldn't feel pain anymore, just warmth and strong arms. She thought she could hear whispering but couldn't make it out, she instead allowed whoever it was to keep holding her while she fell peacefully into slumber.

This wasn't the way this was supposed to go down, he was supposed to turn her over and make her struggle, hoping she would fight back before he had her way with her. He wanted that damn power play! But as he slowly slipped in beside her he heard her heavy breathing, he knew she was far off in dreamland...he should have woke her, wanted to, still does! But her body felt inviting..., warm and soft; when was the last time he ever spooned with another? He can't even recall, his mind is a blur when he tries to think back...

So he thought he would give it a try. He would spoon for perhaps the first time. As soon as he presses up against her he starts to feel himself harden once again. He takes a deep breath and buries his face in her hair. 'This is just madness, and I know madness' he inwardly says to himself. He tightens his grip around her and pulls her into him, he takes another deep breath this time he takes in her sent from her hair, and it's divine. He goes to suck on her earlobe that's just in front of his mouth when she moans and rubs against him... 'Damn it, stay still Pear for your own good' he whispers more to himself than to her.

As if she heard him she stills and her heavy breathing starts back up. He lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. A thought suddenly surfaces in his mind, What if my goons see me like this? They will think I've lost the plot, well I have but not in that way. With that he scrambles away from her and goes to the door, giving her a once over and walking out, letting the door close slowly behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days she thinks, two days with hardly a word from anyone. She sometimes hears laughing in the corridor or from the main room where the sounds echo and vibrate as they bounce from wall to wall. She used to like hearing the sound of laughter but not in here, not with these men. She had been given food; if you can call it that, just cheeseburgers, chips and shakes. She was a Vegetarian so she only ate the bun and chips, she wasn't fond of milk but her throat was constantly dry so she had no choice but to drink it, it was either that or the toilet water. He hadn't even come to see her, not that she wanted it, but she had no idea of his whereabouts. If he wasn't around then there was no chance of her trying to get out of her, he was her only way as he was the boss and the goons listened to him. She had no idea why as he seemed to treat them worse than animals, but still they stayed. She wasn't going to end up like them. Where the hell was he? She had to start planning ways of how to ask him for her freedom, if she had to use her body for it then let it be so. She was tired of being stuck in this room, although the bed was one of the comfiest she had ever slept in, it was dark, with a tiny window to the outside world. The room had red and purple wallpaper; seems fitting she thought. There were masks and dolls and old toys scattered everywhere. She didn't mind them, she was fond of toys after all, and then her eye catches something. It was a clown doll, about the size of a baby. She got up from the bed and went to it. He was old but his lovely clothing was silk and a deep, rich red colour. He had a white painted face, red cheeks and lips and blue eyes. His hair was a bright green colour. 'Hmm I wonder who you're supposed to look like.' The doll simply smiles and stares, she cradles him and goes to sit on the bed again. The doll gives her a comfort she hasn't known since she has been here, except for that weird dream when she was on the surgical table... that had seemed so real. She rocks the doll gently before hearing a huge crash and a bang; she jumps up almost dropping the doll. She hears yelling and then...a gun shot. She springs up to her feet and holds the doll tightly. Her breathing is fast and her heart is beating hard. She closes her eyes and prays that he doesn't come for her next, she knows it's him, she can feel his presence. He had an energy that was unmistakable to miss.

'Get him outta here! Clean this place up!'Joker shouts as he walks out into the corridor. He's mad, uncontrollably mad. How dare Freeze ambush him and take back that stone, the one I stole for him for his not-so-dead wife! He owes me and he says I have to wait! I have to wait like a damn dog so he can work on her before he gives me what I want! He never waits for anyone but he was out numbered, he took a few of Freeze's goons down before he was tackled to the floor and given one hell of a beating. I suppose its lucky Freeze didn't change his mind...What am I saying? It's lucky I didn't put a bullet in the back of that icebergs head! He's lucky I need him alive...for now.

A dull aching pain starts to make itself known. He wipes his hand over his mouth and sees blood, a lot of it. He chuckles as he looks down at his red stained hand, 'Ha old icicle must have busted my lip.' He peels himself off the wall and heads down the corridor and stops outside Pear's room; he sways on his feet as he looks at the door handle. He hesitates for another moment and carries on towards his own room where he stumbles in and slams the door behind him.

Lucy hears the door to his room shut...'this is my chance. She takes off the hospital gown that she now uses to sleep in and puts on a plain white shirt she had found in a draw from the dresser in the room. Who knows who it belonged too, but it was big enough that it came down to her thighs. She couldn't wear her other clothes as they had been ripped and torn by the joker...she shivered from the memory, at least her panties had been spared which she had washed in the shower. She turns the handle and opens the door slowly, of course it creaks as it does every time but she doesn't care, she wanted him to hear her coming. She wanted him to know that she is pissed; she needs to get the hell out of here and if that means fighting or letting him...use her again...so be it!

She knocks on his door loudly hoping it will wake him or make him jump in the least. No answer, no noise. She knocks again harder this time...again nothing. She grows in frustration and slowly turns the door handle surprised to have found it unlocked. As she peered through she could see nothing but darkness. There was a faint smell of copper and smoke, but not cigarette smoke. She pushed her way in trying to keep as little light from entering as possible. She closes the door halfway to let a little light in and takes a few steps into the room. She can just about make out a bed, but no one was laying in it. Her foot tripped on something on the floor making her loose her stepping, she falls to the ground with a thud.

'Oh shit!' she lifts her head to look behind her..She spots something on the floor. 'What the hell?'She crawls up to it and gasps; there the Joker lay, unconscious.

Is he dead she wondered? Where the hell is the light switch? She clambers up the wall and finds the light switch after a few tries. The room then partly fills with light, the light bulb...must be one of those energy saving ones...weird..., she turns to have another look at the Joker collapsed on the floor. Blood was stained around his mouth as there also were cuts and bruises all over his face. Looks like he had enough time to fling his jacket off which was on the other side of the room and undo his waistcoat and shirt before collapsing.

She goes to him and takes his head in her lap, 'Uh Joker? Can you hear me?'She shakes him slightly, he moans. He lives and why did that fill her with relief rather than disappointment? 'Can you get up? Hey!' She shakes him again a little more roughly this time. He gives out a groan and moves his arms about trying to shove her away by the looks of it; ungrateful bastard, why the hell am I trying to help him anyway? This is my chance to escape, but the damn doors and gates are always locked, which I know from past attempts to escape. If I let him die then who knows what will happen to me? Even though this is the Joker he is my only protection against his beastly goons. 'Right come on then. She lifts with everything she has. Although he is quite thin he still weights a bit, that's because he is so flipping tall! Compared to me anyway...'

She drags him to the bed and flops his top half down, she catches her breath for a moment then bends down and lifts his legs up and places them on the bed. He groans again but this time lets out a little chuckle. Lucy pauses and looks to his face thinking he at last had awoken, but no he was still out, what a nut case. She stands over him and studies his features. Without that huge grin plastered over his face his was actually...quite handsome. She then looks down to his torso which is being revealed by his open shirt, he was slim but amazingly had muscle definition. His skin was so pale but she liked the look of it, it's like he was a mannequin. There were some scars over his chest and on the side of his waist...fights with the Batman perhaps? She thought to herself. Without being able to stop herself she lightly strokes away some loose hair off his sweaty and blood stained faced...'such a mess' she says out loud. She shakes her head as she stares at him, what on earth could have happened to someone to make them turn into this...maniac? He suddenly breathes in deep and covers his eyes with his hands. He starts to whine like a child, 'ahh too bright, my eyes, there're burning!' He starts to rock side to side on the bed, moaning and groaning. Lucy rolls her eyes and switches on the floor lamp on the other side of the room and switches off the main light, she then goes and sits on the side of the bed. Joker stops rocking and peels his hands away, he squints and looks around his eyes widen as they lock onto Lucy on the side of the bed. 'What the hell are you doing in here?' Lucy doesn't stir as he sounds more exhausted than threatening. She answers back in a casual tone, 'I heard a bang come from in here, thought you might of needed a hand...I was right, you were passed out on the floor. You know you're bleeding pretty badly right?'

She keeps eye contact with him as he keeps hers and licks slowly as his cut on his lip.

He smiles as he lays his head back on his pillow, 'Ha..one of the perks of the job.'

Such a maniac she thinks. 'Perks? You call that a perk?' When he doesn't answer she changes the subject. 'That's going to get infected you know, have you got anything to sterilize cuts and things with? You must get a lot of them.' She smirks to herself.

Joker turns his head towards her again, the look of confusion is apparent on his face. 'Why do you care anyway? Get out I need sleep, I have people to see and people to kill...I'm a very busy man.' His grin returns.

With that he watches Lucy get up and walks out the room, closing the door gently but not all the way. He sighs but can't be bothered to go and close it. He turns on his back and closes his eyes. A moment later he hears footsteps approaching, he reaches for his inside pocket and pulls out his pistol, he swings round and aims it at a now horrified looking Pear. She squeaks as he turns swiftly holding a damn pistol pointing right at her, she holds up a bottle of sterilizer and a cloth.

'I asked the big goon if he had any, he is the only one who is nice...'

Joker doesn't move, he can't even absorb what the hell is going on right now, all he wanted to do is get some sleep but this...girl is wasting his time, she won't go away...never had this problem before.

Even though the gun is still pointing at her she goes towards him and sits again on the bed beside him, closer this time. Just keep calm she inwardly thinks, maybe if I show the slightest bit of kindness that might give me some head way...better to earn his trust than be his little punch bag. She unscrews the bottle top and soaks the cloth with a little of the solution. She looks at him; his face gives nothing away but his eyebrow which has cocked up slightly. He watches her like she was some sort of animal, waiting for its next move with caution. She holds the cloth up to his face and stops before she makes contact. She looks him in the eye once more, ignoring the gun now pointed to her head.

'Uh this is going to sting a bit.' She waits for his conformation but he gives none, only stares.

She takes a deep breath and dabs the cloth onto his bottom lip. He doesn't seem to react except for a slight twitch under one of his eyes. She thought she would feel a little more satisfaction from dishing out some pain onto him...but it was as it seemed a bit of a letdown. She continues dabbing his lip and then the rest of his mouth. In her peripheral vision she notices the gun getting lower and lower and then finally coming down to rest on the bed. She doesn't allow her relief to show but what wonderful relief it was. She then goes to tend on the wounds on his cheekbone; the bruising already starting to show. He hitches a breath as she makes contact; that one hurt she thought. She then goes to tend the gashes on his forehead. Again he makes no sound, no movement except for his eyes that watch her with such intensity she can almost feel them burning into her. When was this supposed to become such an intimate moment? She thought. It was a bad idea but no stopping now. She finishes and puts the lid back on the bottle. She looks up at his face again. He was resting up on one elbow in a rather comfortable looking position but he didn't seem so relaxed. There was an edge to his look; more so than usual. His jaw was tight and his pupils were dilated. She didn't even see this look when was...intimate with her. No this was a look she had never seen before and it filled her with uncertainty.

She gets up to leave when his hand snatches out and grips her wrist. She looks down at him, he eyes wild but his body still. 'My face..., clean it for me.' It was a demand. Did his voice sound a little...husky?

She looks down at the bottle, 'I errr just have, it's all done.' His hold on her arm tightens to where it was almost painful, she gives nothing away.

'The blood, it's everywhere I can feel it' he moves his face around in a comical way, she almost laughs. 'It's drying up and it's going to annoy me, I can't possibly sleep like this! Help a friend out eh Pear?'

A friend? Yes! This could be working out after all. She smiles and nods, he releases her wrist. 'Okay, let me go and soak this cloth. I'll be right back.' She stands quickly and heads for the door.

What was that about? He thinks as he lays back against the headboard...Ha poor little Pear, thinks she can buy my trust with a little TLC...wrong! When was the last person to ever give him any care? He can't even recall a time. Well there is no harm letting her try. In truth he rather enjoyed her gentle touches, even if they did come with a sting...actually that made it better!

She enters back into the room, the cloth soaked with warm water. She approaches the bed once more. He sits up quickly like a child excited for a bedtime story...this was such a surreal scene to be involved in right now. She went again to sit on the side of the bed and noticed her had moved further into the middle of it. She looked to him hoping he would take the hint and move closer but he just stared with a smile on his face. She huffs and moves closer making them both bounce up and down a little. He chuckles and starts to bounce up and down on the bed making her bounce awkwardly and losing her balance. He laughs and seems to be enjoying himself while she tries to keep her balance without dropping the cloth.

'Eh okay...ummm okay, that's enough, you're going to make me fall.

He keeps bouncing and laughing, 'Join in Pear, see how high you can bounce!' She tries not to smile as she falls on her face awkwardly; she suddenly finds the situation funny and just plain bizarre. She sits up and leans back on the headboard. She watches him and for a moment and forgets what a monster he is, he looks like a child, happy and carefree...such a bizarre scene indeed.

'Joker...I thought you wanted me to wash your face?' He suddenly stops and looks to her. His expression is one of confusion as he feels his cheeks lightly with his fingertips...he tuts then sits back folding his arms; wait is he sulking?

'Party pooper you are.' She feels her lips twitch as she tries not to smile at his sulking face and body posture. She clears her throat and crawls toward him. 'Okay this shouldn't sting or anything, it's just water...' he doesn't say anything. She wipes his face, he doesn't even blink. She wipes away the blood from one cheek and notices how his white face has stayed white, even his red lips. She wipes along his jaw and can't help noticing how structured and lean it was, it was beautiful really. His whole face was...unique and his lips, where quite delicate were also juicy. He was facing forward and she couldn't get to his other side without either having to straddle him or gently coax his face in her direction...she went for the latter. She tried coaxing his face but he wouldn't budge, it was like was a statue. 'Um..can you turn this way a bit? I need to get to the other side...'He grins but still doesn't face her. 'I'm not moving, your gonna have to find a way...'She shakes her head and becomes frustrated, 'Fine then I won't do the rest. She goes to turn away and feels his hand grip her wrist once more, again it was painful and she yelps out. Still without looking at her... 'Finish what you started Pear, you don't and you'll regret it.' He releases her and she wants to smack him, he probably wants an excuse to beat her, she wasn't going to give it to him...not until she gathered enough strength to try and take him on. She huffs again and takes a breath in trying to rein in her temper. She looks down the bed; his legs were outstretched and so long that they almost covered the entire length of the bed. She really had only one choice...she was going to have to climb over him. She let out a breath and crawled down towards his feet so she didn't have to climb over his...pelvis. She was on all fours and crawled over his legs, as she was putting the second leg over his he lunges for her. She flinches and before she can take in what was happening he has pulled her into his lap...straddling him. Oh god, she remembers what happened last time she was in such a position. She doesn't move, she keeps her hands in the air and he settles beneath her, he was way too pleased with himself as if he knew his body was pressing her just in the right places. She looked at him. He waves his hand in the air mimicking a snobby gesture... 'Carry on' he says in a mocking British accent. She grinded her teeth and slapped the now half dry cloth onto his cheek, he smirked at her and winked. She ignored the heated look in his eyes and continued to wipe his face. She didn't know where to look, his eyes were firmly on hers, she could feel him watching her even though now she was trying hard to focus on his chin...she wiped the last bit from his cheek then took her hand away, she bravely looked in the eyes. 'Okay all done...'She tried to keep her voice as nice and as innocent as she could, not wanting to give away of how she could feel him growing stiff beneath her, she could hardly believe it as she thought what had happened that day was just a one off. Could the Joker be seriously attracted to me? Oh god, what does that make me? He said he would find use for me. He laughed and quickly bent his knees up trapping her in his lap. As she was launched forward in his lap she clutched onto his shoulders with her nails digging in.

He gasped audibly and closed his eyes. The sensation of her rubbing against him and then the pain from her nails...pleasure, just utter pleasure. He chuckled again and thrust his hips up making her grip harder, yes just like that. 'Stop it Joker, let me go.' Was it him or did her voice sound shaky with uncertainty...or even a lie? He opened his eyes to see her biting down on her lip; she looked to be struggling for self control too...but from what? Anger? Or something else? Well he just had to find out, what would be the fun in just guessing? He thrust his hips up again, this time causing her to stop just mere inches from his face, her grip tightened again. He laughed with glee and pleasure. 'Tell me how much you hate me right now! Haha!, no, no actually show me how much you want to hurt me right now, you wanna hurt me right Pear?'The look she gave him confirmed him of it. He placed his hands on her hips and gripped hard, waiting eagerly for her to do something. He wanted to feel pain and pleasure and now, in this moment, only she could give it to him and he only wanted her to do it. 'Hit me Pear, I want ya do it, hit me!' He didn't have to ask again as his head shot to the side from a hard, quick slap. He laughed loud, and thrust his hips, rubbing against her once more. To his utter shock she let out a moan, this was turning her on as much as it was him? He bit down on his lip and continued to grind...he felt her then, he felt her grind against him too. He froze; he wasn't prepared for the immense feeling of pleasure from her returned movement. His hands gripped her hard but she didn't seem to mind or least wasn't showing it. He wanted to make her yelp, scream, and moan, just something! He didn't know why he wanted too, but he just wanted to know that he was the one to make his Pear make a noise of pleasure and not just pain. He suddenly flung her back and crawled on top of her. Her eyes were wide with surprise and shock, he loved that look already.

Lucy couldn't believe how fast this had escalated; the Joker was on top of her, pinning her down with his body. Her hands were free but she didn't push him off, she didn't even think about it. What the hell was wrong with her? Could she really be that desperate? This man is a killer and would more likely cut her throat rather than thrust into her...oh god why does she allow herself to think like that? She then tries to push at him gently but he soon grabs her wrists and pins them down. His eyes were wide but he was not grinning, he looked utterly terrified. They seemed to stare at each other the longest time...why the hell wasn't he doing anything?


	7. Chapter 7

Am I really going to do this? What the hell has this Pear done to me? I'm on top of her, I could have her, she is there, beneath me...wanting it. Look at her breathing, her wide eyes...Joker soon realised why he was suddenly struck with fear of all things; he had never seen this expression on a woman before and what made it freakier was that he was the reason for it. He started to have second thoughts and for a split second thoughts about bolting out the door were entering his mind, he never ran from anything but this woman was terrifying him. His gut was in knots and he suddenly felt sick. What the hell? It's like he had kissed Ivy or something. Suddenly soft, wet lips were touching his, he looked down and saw she had lifted herself up to reach his mouth; her eyes were closed; lost in the kiss. He froze again, feeling like a damn fool but as he felt her tongue lick his lips and try and part them he allowed it. This wasn't right! He was meant to be taking this from her, not the other way around. He wanted to pull away but as their kiss deepened he found himself closing his eyes and following her down as she lay her head back down on the bed. He was feeling different things, much more different than before. Before he felt completely in control and knew what he was doing to her and knew he could stop at any moment; but this...this was different and he didn't know if he liked it. Feeling frustrated without control his squeezes her wrists hard; she gasps out loud which instantly makes his cock twitch. Damn why was this woman so responsive to his touch?

Lucy was quickly losing her mind. The pleasure she was experiencing from this kiss was almost too much to bear. Her heart was beating so hard and fast she could hear and feel it in her ears. He had so much strength for his slim frame. His hands especially; she didn't know why she reacted in such a way when he squeezed her wrists. She felt helpless and for some reason that turned her on, to be his in this moment, letting him pin her down and take what he wanted. She wanted to touch him but he still had her wrists deliciously pinned down. She suddenly had a strong urge to take him in her mouth; she could torture him with an orgasm that will never come...ha I could be bloody cruel too! Lucy breaks the kiss and looks up at him, his frowns at the sudden loss of her lips. 'I want to take you in my mouth.'

Did he hear that right? He looks down at her dumbfounded and cocks his head to the side. Take in the mouth? He wondered...was that what I did to her? He was curious but again the knots in the guts started to surface once more, he couldn't even remember if he ever had anyone do that to him. And there she goes again wanting the damn power. But he was curious as to what it would feel like...he might not get another chance...he might not want too. He looked down at her hands which were trying to get free; on impulse he squeezes them hard again and pushes them back down. She moans and closes her eyes. 'Let me take you, I want too, believe me you will like it. 'He smiles then and chuckles, he leans down and stops just millimetres away from her face, their lips almost touch. 'So sure of yourself aren't we Pear?'She flings open her eyes and he is momentarily taken aback at their intensity. Thoughts start to creep into his mind that he has never had before; he actually finds her attractive, her green eyes seem to pierce right through him and he likes it even though it is all so alien to him. Curiosity gets the better of him..yeah curiosity that's it. 'Fine I'll let you but don't think you can make a run for it, you can't outrun me.' He gets off her and lies back to his original spot masking a look of smug on his face hoping she didn't notice his body shaking.

Lucy didn't give herself anytime to back out; she was kneeling in-between his outstretched legs as soon as he laid back. She unzipped his trousers and freed his impressive sized cock. It was white, the same as the rest of his body, it looked unusual but her mouth watered for it, since when did she like the look and taste of a man with such eagerness? But this wasn't just an ordinary man...she looked up to him again, he was looking down at her with a sly smirk, giving nothing away but he was very still, it looked like he was holding his breath. Acting with the sudden bout of courage she had conjured up she kept her eyes locked on his and licked his tip quickly. His hips jerked with such force it startled her and by the look on his face it startled him too. Gone was the sly grin and now was the look of confusion and shock. It suddenly dawned on her that he may never have had this done before...or if he had it had been a bloody long time. She suddenly felt powerful, knowing she was about to make the Joker experience something he obviously knew nothing about. She leant forward and pressed her hands down on his hips to keep them steady. Not given him a chance to say anything as she took him in her mouth deeply keeping her eyes still locked onto his. His hiss was loud and his eyes rolled back into their sockets and she felt his entire body stiffen; he was in bliss. She inwardly smiled to herself...not co cocky now are we? She thought. She watched him as she sucked him hard and slow. His face looked like he was in pain, even his groans sounded like a man suffering. She cupped his balls with one hand and he jerked again making her deep throat him. She holds back the urge to gag and fixes her eyes on him again. His jaw is clenched and his head fell back against the headboard. She removes her mouth from him. He still doesn't look up. 'I told you would like it...' She could hear the cockiness in her own voice. When he didn't reply she grew concerned, maybe he didn't like it at all. 'Do you want me to stop?'His head came down then and his eyes locked onto hers, they were full of emotion that she had never seen on his face before. In a gruff voice he simply said 'Don't you dare Pear. For a split second she thought this would be an opportune time to blackmail the bastard...but the way he was looking at her; she didn't want to spoil the moment, she wanted to carry on, and damn she wanted to make the Joker climax.

He laid there frozen, praying that his little Pear would carry on, she had the look of mischief on her face which he found wildly attractive but it also filled him with dread, he wanted her to carry on, but damn if he was going to beg for it. Hopefully getting the aggressive front will scare her into submission..What else could he use? He would wait only a little bit longer but he wouldn't wait forever. A bead of sweat dripped down to his cheek, he was holding as still as he could, his muscles ached from the strain. It was like a predator keeping as still as possible so the prey would come closer.

Lucy smiled. She loved to see the Joker at her mercy, it certainly gave her a power rush but with also the thought of her being his captive and pleasuring her captor it aroused her even more...she was one sick puppy. She kept eye contact as she again bent her head down and took him in her mouth again...deeply. He gasped loudly and his body jerked once more. She felt his hand gently grip her hair ...he gently gripped it she thought. This was turning into quite the intimate moment. She started to quicken her pace The Joker started to make more noises... First it was just gasps and hisses, now it was moans and even chuckling. She knew he was enjoying himself as his grip tightened on her hair. She knew he wanted her to go fast, she could oddly read his body language and the sounds he made. She changed the rhythm and sucked him faster and harder. He loudly gasped as he took his breath in, surprised from the sudden quickened pace she thought. He looked up at him again and his head was leant back, mouth agape and eyes shut tightly, he was close she thought. She used her hand once more to help her mouth, pumping him hard and fast. She was so aroused herself that she could feel it as she squeezed her legs together...I wonder if she will get a payback for this?

Joker couldn't handle the amount of pleasure and somewhat agony of what his Pear was doing to him. His grip on her tightened once more; he could have sworn he heard her moan. But he was too distracted with the heat that was building inside him. He knew what orgasms were; he had one the other day...but this...this was something he had never felt before. The noises that came from the madness in his head seemed to have gone silent; all he could think was about her mouth, the feel of the combined pumping of her hand with her lips. He was almost there, he could feel it. 'Ah Pear! Don't stop, don't stop.' The words just flew from his mouth. Was he begging? He never begs! Damn this girl, she is messing him up more than his own mind. He can feel it rising, he tries to push her away as he climaxes, but she slaps his hands away and locks herself into place, he is stunned for a moment and then he releases into her mouth. He throws his hand back and yells loudly, following with a maniacal laugh. His orgasm seems last forever, his body jerking and straining from the pleasure of his release. He lifts his head and watches her swallow, she is swallowing it? Why the heck does that make him aroused all over again?

Lucy was surprised by the amount that shot from him into the back of her throat. She had done this before, but only once with a long term partner, why she chose to swallow with the Joker...she couldn't come up with an answer. When he tried to push her off as he was climaxing something in her just took over, she wanted to taste him; which in fact turned out to be very sweet like all he ate were sweets, and she wanted him to be solely at her control. But what surprised her most is that he called out her name...well nickname he had given her, it's like he was totally with her throughout the whole thing. It might seem strange to think that way but the fact that he acknowledged it was her and not just a thing giving him pleasure seemed to hit her in a strange way. She slowly lifts herself up making the Joker release her hair. She sits up on her knees and wipes her mouth, the sweetness from him still lingering on her tongue. She looks at him laying there, his head still stuck to the head board, arms to his sides and eyes just looking up. It what would look like he was dead if not for the rapid rising and falling of his chest from the heavy breathing. He was all knackered out she thought, she tried to hide the smirk on her face, she was proud of herself.

They stayed that way for some time. Lucy still had an ache that needed to be taken care of but it looked as if he wasn't moving anytime soon. Feeling defeated and disappointed she slunk off the bed and straightened out her shirt.

'Where do you think you're going?' She stops in her tracks as the gruff voice of the Joker hits her hears. Her heart starts beating fast again, not knowing what to expect. She turns around to face him. His knees are bent with his arms resting upon them. His smirk is not warming. She scratches her head awkwardly. 'I thought you wanted to get some sleep...so I thought I'd just leave you to it...' He snorts and starts to slowly take off his socks. Not looking at her he continues, 'you go when I tell ya to go, besides I tried to get some sleep but soooomebody wouldn't allow it, bit selfish really, so I think some pay back is in order.'

Lucy's' eyes widen, that could mean anything coming from him. He throws the socks to the floor and looks to her again, crooking his finger for her to come to him. She slowly walks back towards the bed, scared of what he thought pay back was. He tuts impatiently and makes her jump as he shoots forward latching onto her arm and pulling her forcefully down onto the bed on her back. He straddles her hips with his hands either side of her head. He stares at her making her squirm uncomfortably, she now definitely felt like the prey. He leans down and for a moment she thinks he is going to kiss her but he stops mere inches away. 'It's my turn.' And with that he slinks downwards and lies between her legs. She suddenly feels so self conscious; he seems calmer than before and not so rough which oddly puts her on edge. She thought that after he had climaxed added with his injuries he would surely be exhausted...but this was the Joker after all, couldn't expect any normality from him.

He has to do it while she is allowing him too, he was exhausted, his body ached, his head was dizzy and his vision somewhat blurred but he had to do it, he had to taste her. This time she was not fighting him, she was just laying there. He wasn't concerned if she wanted this or not all he knew that he had to taste her again before his body gave out. He lifted the shirt she had on...was it his? Probably not, he didn't wear white. Then he found her panties, he wanted to see her. He slowly pulled them down and revealed her. She had a little bit of hair and everything was just...glorious. He felt the smile spread over his cheeks and chuckled. She tensed and started top move around. He held her steady with his body weight and he pulled down her panties and threw them over his shoulder. He licked his lips and then licked her. She stopped struggling the instant he made contact. She was glistening and so very wet...he did this to her? He swallowed back a gleeful laugh as he didn't want her to start struggling again. He parted her and then went full in, covering her with his mouth. He used his tongue, lips and teeth. She thrashed around and ground her hips into him. He liked the way Pear moved. He suddenly sat up, she also followed his movements and groaned, the look of anguish in her face was hilarious but he wanted to keep going. He took off his gloves and again threw them over his shoulder. He wiggled two fingers in front of her cocking an eyebrow. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her what he wanted to do. He pushed her by the face roughly back onto the bed; she gasped and giggled a little surprising him. Seems like she enjoyed a little pushing and shoving... He bent and slowly inserted his fingers inside her. She was so warm and silky, he bit down hard on his own lip, he had never done this before. He didn't really know what he was doing but as he moved his fingers in and out she seemed to respond with moans and gasps. He gave them a wiggle inside her which made her produce different noises; it was like playing an instrument. He chuckled again but she was too distracted with his fingers. Some of the noises she made confused him as some sounded like she was in pain, her face certainly looked like she was but her body didn't seem to be reacting like it. He felt like a child again...learning about something new and seeing how it worked. He found amazingly he was enjoying himself. He liked watching her react to what he was doing to her what he didn't enjoy so much was the now familiar sensation of his own growing arousal...how many times could he possibly become aroused? He suddenly felt constricted and hot by his clothing and sat up again once more. Pear didn't follow him this time, seemed like she was trying catch her breath. He pulled off quickly his shirt and waist coat and went straight back to her with his mouth. She gasped loudly again and he felt her hands grip his hair. He jolted at the sudden contact; he was not used to it. But as she pulled on his hair he himself let out a groan. He ate at her with everything he had, he felt her legs rest on his back and he closed his eyes and savoured her sweetness. The more he licked and sucked and even bit down on her the more she pulled at his hair, the more she thrashed around...and the noises...he never heard such a melody.

Lucy was so close now...she was in ecstasy, she couldn't contain her moans, she panted like an animal, she had let herself go entirely, totally surrendering herself to him. Her body went tight, she arched her back as the orgasm was surfacing, he was relentless with that mouth, that oh so very talented mouth. His hands were bruising her hips from the vice like grips he had on them; she loved it, she loved the delicious pain, loved how he had attached himself to her acting like the animal he truly was. She loved the feel of his now sweaty back beneath her legs, but most of all she loved hearing his noises, they were becoming louder. His groans and moans would vibrate against her making the sensation mind blowing. She could feel herself about to finally climax when a knocking comes at the door.

They both freeze and Joker takes his mouth from her but doesn't move position. He just holds her there against him. She could almost cry as the powerful release that was building up disappears, she could fucking kill whoever it was at that door!

Another knock sounds. Joker couldn't believe the timing, he should laugh really, but oddly enough he didn't find it funny. He shouts from over his shoulder trying to keep his voice as strong as possible although he felt a little weak and now very dizzy from the current events. 'Whoever that is...you're gonna get a bullet in the brain.' A gruffly voice speaks up. 'Er boss? Sorry to disturb it's just you've got a visitor. 'Joker rolls his eyes and instead of answering straight away he looks back at Pear who is though still heavily breathing turns her head away from him, has she lost her nerve he wonders? I won't let it end like this. He removes one of his hands from her hip and inserts two fingers inside her again. She gasps and sits up on her elbows. A heated and surprised look on her face. 'Stop you can't, he will hear...'he cuts her off by thrusting his fingers in and out rubbing her sweet spot with his thumb, his mouth waters to go there again. He talks over his shoulder again. 'Tell them whoever it is they will have to wait.' He pumps faster and rubs her harder. He grins wickedly as he watches her struggle to keep quiet and chuckles when she flings her arms desperately above her to find a pillow and pull it down over her mouth. The voice comes from the door once more, 'Er...he said he can't wait and that you would be very interested to see what he has got for you.' Joker snorts, nobody could be that interesting he thought. He chuckles then whispers, 'Come on Pear just give in, let it go.'

Lucy was more or less screaming into the pillow, the heat he was building up inside her was almost causing her pass out. The speed of his fingers thrusting into her, the rubbing on her sensitive spot, it was becoming almost painful. She needed the release but she couldn't believe he was carrying on when there was a goon just outside the door, maybe more than one! When she hears his voice to let it go that takes her over the edge, she finally climaxes and for a moment she blacks out. She holds the pillow tightly against her mouth to drown out the screams and moans. She had never had an orgasm that powerful before. She could hear him giggling like an excited child...clearly he was pleased with himself...bastard. She pulls the pillow from her face and just looks up to the ceiling; she was so bloody dizzy and just exhausted. Amazingly he gives her once last, slow lick inside her which makes her jerk and yelp and then stands up chuckling under his breath. She quickly pulls the shirt down and shuffles to the top of the bed sitting up against the headboard trying to catch her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

He felt like he could take on the world right now, now that he knew how much power he could really have over his Pear...well everything else just seemed second best. 'Boss it's , he's getting shitty.' Hmm except for that. The deal he had with freeze was top of his to do list. He dresses and straightens out his suit making sure to tuck away anything that would stick out... 'Stay here.' He commands to Pear as he walks towards the door. 'Don't come out until I say so.' He opens and closes the door behind him without given her a backwards glance...something he found a little harder to do than he thought.

Lucy remained silent and still on the bed trying to make sense of what the hell was going on. 'What am I doing?' she grips her head in her hands and closes her eyes. As soon as she does images of Joker kissing, touching and sucking come to surface, his green eyes piercing her with his. She groans and lays down head first, squashing her face into a pillow. It smells of him and she takes a deep breath. She groans again in frustration and sits up again. 'Your behaving a like a damn teenager! Grow up!' After her own telling off she slides off the bed and walks to the door, she feared the Joker yes but that didn't stop her from wanting to know what was going on... who did that goon say was here to see him...Freeze was it?

Joker turns swiftly into his main throne room as he called it to find Freeze sitting on his throne. Joker stops dead in his tracks, the nerve of the Icicle sitting in his chair; his arse will probably freeze onto it when he next sits down. But he smiles and walks casually up to Freeze who just glares at him; he's a good mood then...

'Hey Snow Cone nice of you to drop in, I hope my goons have been seeing to you..' He sidles up to Freeze who leans away from him, 'Goon six makes a mean Irish coffee, something to heat up those old bones of yours eh?' He nudges his elbow into his ribs and skips over to his desk. Without looking at Freeze he starts to sift through the scattered papers on his desk pretending to be busy. 'So what brings you to my humble abode? I mean you must be keen we only saw each other a few hours ago.' Freeze's robotic voice surfaces, the sound of it makes Joker grit his teeth, it was an agitating and boring sound, no humour to it, no pitch, just so boring. 'That was yesterday.'

Joker cocks an eyebrow up and looks ahead thinking to himself. Really? How long was he with Pear for doing...those things? That girl was trouble, already making him lose time, she needed a good spanking...the thought suddenly had him grinning like a mad man. Freeze's monotone voice made him come back to the present, very unwillingly.

'I've come to give you what you want...'

Now Joker spun around to face him, 'Oh? Why the change of heart? If I'm not mistaken yesterday you had me beaten to a bloody pulp when all I did was hold up my end of the bargain which meant stealing that damned stone.'

Freeze shot up and marched towards him. 'You also killed three of my men and vandalised my home because I told you simply to wait!'

Joker scrunches his face up then grins, 'I don't like waiting, besides they were rude, they didn't even offer any snacks, I get a hungry when I break into museums, steal diamonds, kidnap girls, get beaten by bats, blow up police stations...it's hungry work you know...so excuse me if I seemed a little agitated.'

Freeze glares at him but Joker knows he needs him otherwise he would never have risked coming here. 'Like I said you can have what you want but you must finish our agreement, getting the diamond was only part of the deal, plus I allowed you to keep my shrink gun, now finish the job.'

Joker was getting bored of his monotone voice, he didn't even sound like was threatening him how could he play along? 'Yeah well this is all very boring but I was promised your weapons and your weapons I shall have!' He walks over to his throne and notices a wet patch from melted ice...nice.

Freeze remains where he is but his voice is desperate now..Wow so he can express himself! 'You're the only one who knows where he put her...I am a proud man Joker, you know how hard this is for me to come to you for help, you're the last person I would ask.'

Joker wipes the chair roughly with his hand and sits down. 'aww and here I was thinking that you actually liked me Vic.' He chuckles. When he looks to Freeze again it dawns on him that this won't be going anywhere unless he does something. He pulls a knife out from his pocket and starts fiddling with it as he speaks. 'Fine, considering I'm in such a good mood I'll make a deal with ya.' He waits for the only answer that there can only be.

Freeze sighs deeply, 'What do you want?'

Joker smirks and looks at him. 'Give me your freeze gun, not the big thing that can only be used by your dead cold hands, the smaller one that you used to freeze Ivy that time.' He throws his head back and laughs. 'Oh boy that was good.' He wipes a tear from his eye as if the thought was so hilarious it brought him to tears. He composes himself and continues. 'You give me that and I'll lead you to her.' He tries producing a genuine smile and finds it difficult.

Freeze mutters to himself and looks down. 'Why do you need the gun so badly Clown?'

Joker drapes his long legs over one of the arms of his throne. 'What's with all the questions? That's my business why I want it, maybe I just want to place it on my mantelpiece and look at it, you have quite an eye for detail ya know.' He winks at Freeze and keeps fiddling with his knife, whistling jingle bells while he waits for the Icicles' answer.

Freeze lets outs a huge sigh and walks up to the Joker of whom knows he has won. He stopped beside him; 'Fine Clown I will have a couple of my men deliver it to you tonight, then you go straight to work, no more messing around...and my guys will go with you...just to keep an eye.' He walks towards the exit.

Joker smirks widely while throwing and catching his knife. Without looking at Freeze he says; 'What? Don't ya trust me?'

'Just do your job, I'll be waiting for your word, don't disappoint me.' With that he walks out the door with a car waiting out outside.

Joker listens to Freeze drive off and then jumps up and cackles, he throws his knife across the room and hits a poster of Batman in the face. 'Not long now Bats.'

So he is going after Batman; with some sort of weapon from Freeze. After she had heard Freeze leave she had made a run to her room, she could hear the Joker muttering to himself and that's how she knew this was all about getting Batman. Lucy closed the door to her 'bedroom' and lay down on the bed. She felt even more guilty now about what she had done with the Joker because she was one of the good guys...she wasn't the sort of woman to be tangled up with a psycho like the Joker and also what made it worse is that she respected Batman, what he did for his city was incredible. She felt like she had betrayed Batman as he did save her after all from the Joker in the first place and now that she knows what The Joker is up too...it's her responsibility to warn Batman before something happened to him. This was a very real and terrifying situation she has found herself in. Perhaps this was karma because of her attraction to the Joker, perhaps this wasn't meant to end well for her but that didn't mean she couldn't help others first. Just how to escape him? The windows were far too small, she could barley fit her head through them, the gates were always locked and even the front doors had an electric netting covering them. She shook her head slowly from side to side, feeling already beaten and utterly hopeless. Her eyes started to close and she let herself relax. Instead of cleverly working out how to escape the mental, psychotic...sexy...clown; she lets herself fall asleep.

Only a few hours until nightfall; suppose he could go and have a little more fun with Pear he thought. Even thought she was becoming a major distraction he couldn't seem to keep his mind from thinking of her. All the time Freeze was here his mind would wonder back to the memory of having Pear squirm and moan beneath him. Feeling her nails dig into his scalp; pulling him in deeper by his hair. He couldn't wait for frostbite to leave. He was suddenly struck with thirst, when was the last time he has eaten or drunk anything? He never usually felt hunger or thirst but it had been a long day and now it's going to be a long night. He snatched a bottle of water from his goons sitting at a table and walked over into the corridor of bedrooms. He didn't even know if he could carry on with his Pear, he needed rest which frustrated him. He hated sleeping, such a waste of time when he could be doing other important things like...setting up bombs or sending love letters to Batman. He struggled to make it into his room but soon shot to attention when he found it empty. He had told her to stay put! He turned on his heel and threw open her door, she was fast asleep on the bed.

Joker wasn't sure how to react; he could just shake her awake then slap her back down for not doing what she was told but that thought had him yawning, it sounded like too much work and he was exhausted. Instead he found himself climbing in beside her, not caring if he woke her up or not, it was a bed and he was going to sleep. He managed take off his jacket before collapsing onto the bed beside her.

Lucy rolled to her side and felt someone beside her, she cracked her eyes open to find the Joker laying next to her with his back to her. She frowned as she stared at the back of his head...what the hell was going on? Her eyes scanned down his body; he hadn't even taken off his shoes, did he collapse again? He was so still; she couldn't hear him breathing nor see signs of life. She gently placed her hand as softly as she could on his back; it moved slightly. She exhaled and carefully removed her hand. She couldn't help but slowly snuggle up closer to him, it had been too long she had any human contact...except for the explicit kind...but sometimes one just wants a bit of comfort without any strings; just for a moment she wanted to forget who he was, what he done to her, the things she had enjoyed with him and just be two people tired and sharing each other's body heat. She daren't touch him however; she only allowed her head to rest gently against his back. She could now hear his deep, slow breathes. She shook her head slightly dumbfounded; he has willingly come into her room and instead of shouting, smacking or doing whatever to her he had decided to lay next to her and sleep. The Joker just kept surprising her; maybe he was lonelier than what he appeared. Wait wasn't she supposed to be trying to make a run for it to warn Batman? He was making it more difficult; whether this was part of his plan or not she in this moment didn't care and closed her eyes once more, his deep breaths rocking her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The black and inky mist swirls around the vast open space as it usually does as he sleeps. He grins as he waits for him to walk out of the darkness as he always does, perhaps he will make him laugh this time...or perhaps stab him in the throat like last time, it could go either way he wasn't fussed. He always felt eerily calm in the darkness; normally used to bright and colourful lights, the darkness brought a strange feeling of peace and quiet; a mental state he never craved. He looks down at his gloveless hands and notices how his white flesh gives off a certain glow in the surrounding abyss. He hears footsteps approach and then the spotlight comes down and floods the darkness where the figure stands with hazy yellow light. He readies to either pounce or brace himself from the attackers' impact. But nothing, no sound of rushing, heavy footsteps. No deep voice asking him why he does the things he does. He squints and tries to focus on the figure, his eyes widen as he notices blonde hair coming from the mist instead of black pointy ears. He lowers his fists and plants them on his hips tilting his head to the side in puzzlement. The figure stops, head down, body half in the light and the other in the darkness. He cracks his jaw as he grows impatient, he asks in a menacingly calm tone, 'Where's the bats?' His voice echoes off nonexistent walls. The figure says nothing for a few moments; he shifts side to side, foot to foot. They start to lift their head slowly; as they do he starts to notice a rising feeling of dread, it's grows with every inch the figure lifts their head. He comes to the conclusion he doesn't want to see their face, something about the whole thing didn't seem right. He turns quickly and closes his eyes, commanding himself to awaken...he hears nothing behind him, he doesn't care, he only dreams of the Bat and if he's not here then he doesn't want to be, life is too boring without him let alone the dream world and nothing can compare to him...nothing!

Lucy watches him squirm in his sleep, his brow covered in beads of sweat, his hands curling around and gripping the sheets tightly, his breathing fast and his teeth gritting forcefully. Must be some dream she thought. She remembered back when her younger sister Sara used to suffer from intense nightmares, she would lay with her and stroke her face, it would instantly calm her. She looked to him again; my god she was going to do it wasn't she? With a deep breath she places her hand attentively to his cheek, he flinches from the contact but she holds it there. She starts to caress down and up again, he starts to calm down, his breathing becomes slower and less intense, his jaw releases its tension and his grip on the sheets decrease. She shushes him with soft sounds and continues stroking his cheek. It's funny she thinks as she watches caught up in a nightmare, that it makes it easier to believe that he is in a fact a human being. A human who sleeps, eats...lusts. She shakes her head, how did he become the way he is? What was he like before all this? She hangs her head to side still feeling exhausted; she smiles slightly as he turns his face into her hand as if he is actively seeking it out. She lets out a sigh as the unusual feeling of comfort starts to seep in; surprising herself she lays back down bedside him, never removing her hand from his face. She takes one more look at him before her own eye lids close heavily back down.

He awakens to the sound of faint knocking. He turns his head slightly and notices a hand lain upon his cheek. He looks awkwardly to his side and notices her, then looks back to her hand he repeats this a few times. What the hell was she thinking? Why would she touch him? Especially when he's sleeping, maybe she is the reason why he didn't dream of...He sits up abruptly making her jump awake. He grits his teeth and pushes her roughly off the bed; she yelps and lands with a hard thump. He sits up and straightens out his bow tie, 'Don't touch the merchandise pumpkin, you can't afford it!' He laughs and swings his long legs off the bed. He pulls open the door to find goons two and five standing there all armoured up. 'Right boys we all ready to lead Mr Slushy to Mrs Slushy? Wonder if she is berry flavoured? As he is for sure the bitter and less popular lime flavour! Haha! His goons are motionless; they simply stand there with a zombified expression planted on their faces. Joker huffs and deflates, 'Some people just don't get the joke.' He glances back at Pear who returns his look with a fiery glare as she sits on the floor. He grins and grabs his coat swinging it on. 'Go start the car' He orders his goons without looking at them. They stumble off down the corridor. He skips towards Pear and drops down to his hunches in front of her. He pinches her chin with his thumb and finger and tilts her head upwards to face him, she allows it. 'Why don't you go get washed and ready kiddo as we are expecting a guest tonight and you smell a little...funky?' He laughs in her face but then feels hands slam roughly against his chest pushing hard causing him to fly backwards against the wall with a bang. He laughs loudly and quickly pounces on her flying her backwards. He crushes her with his weight, she wiggles and kicks at him, trying to aim for his sensitive areas but failing. He pinches her nose and holds it. 'Listen doll I would love to stay and play push and shove with ya but daddy has work to do, but not to fret we will pick this up when I return how's that?' He releases her nose and she whines, straining to get loose. He pats her cheek, 'That's my girl.' She looks at him then, eyes glaring into his.

'I'll never be yours.' Sounds like she means it too, but that makes him grin more. 'You know I love a challenge.' She pushes her hips up and it rubs him in the danger zone. A slight groan escapes him startling himself. He jumps up from her as agile as a cat. He cracks his neck and makes for the door, trying not to look back, he fails as he peeks at her once more, she sits up, her breathing laboured, the hem of the shirt is far too high...he clears his throat.

'Make sure your presentable, this guest is a very old and dear friend, we want to make a good impression don't we?'

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. 'Just go you lunatic.'

He laughs and nods his head, 'That's my Pear always part with a funny.' With that he closes the door and hurries down the corridor. Grinding his teeth at the sudden burst of frustration and anger riling him up, funny he didn't even know where that came from but again he didn't laugh.

Damn psycho, flinging me off the bed like that! That is the last time I ever try and be nice or even put my hands on him again except for when I'm strangling him to death. She stiffly rises herself up, feeling the bumps and bruises the bastard had given her. So his plan was to bring Batman back here? Tonight? Then she didn't have much time, she had to find a way to escape and alert the police...she wondered if she had in fact been left on her own...a chance would be a fine thing. She cracked her back as she stood up groaning with pleasure at the satisfying feeling. She went to the door and opened it slowly...silence. Her heart started to beat fast as she became excited with the thought that she had been left unguarded. This is my break! She thought. She looked behind her and located her old, ripped up clothes she went to them and looked them over...they were ruined she might as well wear this damned shirt. Oh Christ who cares! She moaned to herself; just get the hell out of here! Dropping the clothes she walked out the door then started to quicken her pace just wanting to get to the door before anyone stopped her. She opened the door that lead to the big hall and let out a breath as she noticed that the electricity protecting the doors weren't on. 'Ha!' she yelled and ran towards the door and swung it open. The cool air of Gotham hit like a wave, it was cold but blissful, she took in a huge breath. Her smile soon diminished however as she heard voices coming towards her. Shit some goons had been left behind! Before she could disappear from view they were upon her. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled her back in, she struggled against their grip.

'Oh no missy you're not going anywhere we are under strict orders to watch you.' One of the goons said as they pulled her back in and all the way to sit on Joker's throne. One of the goons held her down while the other went to lock up the doors. Her eyes started to water, she was so damned close. She looked up at the goon towering over her, his hands gripping her arms with such force she found it hard to breath. 'You gonna stay and behave like a good girl?' He asked smiling. She just stopped herself from spitting in his face when an idea came to her. She smiled sweetly and nodded. He squinted down at her then released his grip, the relief was immense.

'But Joker sure is going to be mad at you two for not following his instructions.' They both turned to her, the other smaller but well built goon walking up towards them.

'What you talking about?' The small one said with a slightly concerned tone. She smiled and draped her legs across an arm of the chair, the movement did not go unnoticed by the goons...yes sweeten them up Lucy.

'Well before he left he specifically told me that I was going to go and get some new clothes for our guest tonight...and I think you know who that is?' She looked up at them cocking an eyebrow, they quickly shared a look. Oh yes they knew. 'He said that someone would take me to go and get some because I doubt you lot know how to shop for ladies... it's no easy task.' She waited for a moment, dramatic pause if you like... then she continued. 'But now you have held everything up and when he spots me in this filthy, ragged thing...' She points down to her shirt, 'Who do you think I'm going to blame hmmm? I've seen what he does to people who piss him off, sometimes you lot do nothing and he still shoots at you...that's what you get for working for a psycho I guess.' The taller goon rubs his neck nervously while the smaller one pulls out his phone...shit she didn't think of that.

'You think we're dumb? We'll just give him a call and see if you're lying...and if you are bitch then god help you, won't matter if you have some new bruises put on ya he will never know.' They both chuckle, the smaller goon starts to dial a number. She tries to stay calm.

'Sure call him, interrupt him in the middle of a kidnap, I'm sure he will appreciate that. At least he will know that a couple of his loyal dogs couldn't follow commands. Maybe you can find better work when he sacks your ass, but from what I've seen it's quicker just to shoot them in the head. She crosses her arms and smiles at them, praying she's fooling them with the bravery card, she could hear her heart thumping inside her ears, she forces herself to take deep easy breath. The taller goon turns to the smaller one, 'Wait!' He grabs the phone from him and cancels the call. She sighs silently with relief. The smaller one tries to snatch it back from him but the taller one holds it up out of reach with no chance of the smaller one reaching it.

'What the hell are ya doing? Give us the phone!'

'What if she's right? I mean the boss doesn't even like to be called when he isn't on a job. He might blow and then it will be us who gets hit, look what he did to Barry the other night, just because the guy asked a question.'

The smaller one stops jumping for the phone, he scratches his head. 'Yeah, poor Barry, he was only here for a week.' He looks to her then and frowns. 'But what if she's not telling the truth? She could escape!'

She speaks up then, 'I don't want to escape you morons, you think I don't know he will come after me and blow my brains out because I ran away? I know exactly what he would do; I just need some new clothes that's all oh and maybe some real food? What say you guys fancy going out for some fun?' She stood up putting her hands on her hips smiling. 'He won't ever know, we won't be long I swear.' She puts her hand up and crosses her fingers.

They look at her then back at each other. The taller one nods to the smaller one and comes towards her; he points a finger at her face. 'An hour that's it! You go where we go, you stay in sight and we eat in the car...got it?'

She smiles and nods, 'Got it.'

He nods and turns the small one going behind and pushes her in front of him. She smiles, yes! It's happening! I'm finally getting out of here. Now she just has to escape from these two dumb bats.

The car stops outside the biochemical lab where Nora freeze is being held. Joker dons his hat and coat as his goons arm up. 'Let's move' he whispers then gets out the car. He allows the goons to rush in first while he moves around the car and opens up the boot. He giggles and he pulls out freeze's Ice gun. He holds it up but losses his balance and stumbles a bit. 'Geese Vic did you do bicep reps with this thing? Saying this is heavy is an understatement! Well I guess its light for his fat arms. He listens for the gunfire to start and then makes his way in. The sound of screams, guns and glass shattering was music to his ears. He would have enjoyed it better if not for the heavy gun. 'Keep one alive boys! Mr Slushy wants to have a word with them!' He shouts out, the goons yell back 'you got it boss.' He swipes down and rips off a pass off one of the scientist's necks. He turns down into a corridor with a huge sealed metal door at the end of it. He swipes the tag over the lock light but it turns red. Joker frowns and puts the gun down with a bang. 'Oh no you don't' He swipes it again, again it turns red. He grits his teeth and growls, swipes again, red, and again red. He yells out and takes his gun and fires at the lock which then turns green with a beep. He chuckles, 'When all else fails...shoot!' The door hisses and then opens slowly. Joker straightens out his hat, picks up the gun and walks in. There Nora Fries floated in a large, cylinder tank. 'Hey Nora baby!' He knocks on the glass and puts his face against it. 'Long time no see.' He looks at the white wedding dress she was dressed in. 'Ha still hoping he will make an honest woman out of ya?' He circles the tank as he speaks, 'Or perhaps you're waiting to go on that honeymoon he promised like ten years ago? Where was it too...Iceland? The North Pole? Oh oh say hello to Cringle for me, he owes me some presents!' He laughs loudly and looks down at his watch, he stops when he has circled the tank fully, 'You know your man is a workaholic right? But you knew what you were getting into when you married him...young love never works out in the end you know...why you ask? Well because once young lovers find out what their partner is really like most of them don't like what they see, for you it's a workaholic Iceman who is obsessed with everything cold...including his skin...I mean who wants to snuggle up to that at night? And for him well...' He looks her up and down again and grins, 'you're a little frigid, might as well be dead...unless he is into necrophilia...if that's the case toots you should dump his ass! That's just sick, you can do better.' He laughs so hard he almost drops his gun. Suddenly a crash of something big and heavy enters the facility, he smiles widely. 'Bout time Bats.' He switches on the Ice gun; it makes a humming sound then hisses. 'Well it's been nice catching up with ya, stay put as your big Icicle man will be here soon and I've got a Bat to catch.'

This was the third shop she had got the goons to break into and damn her she was actually enjoying herself. Even though they were simple and walked around like apes most of the time they certainly knew what they were doing regarding breaking into places. She watched them pick locks, shut off alarms and cameras, break into tills... they even allowed her to try on clothes in private. They shoved a hefty amount of new, designer clothes into the car and pushed her in after them. She started to fold the pile of clothes neatly, smiling at how beautiful they were and kept feeling the luscious materials between him thumb and fingers. She had already changed into some Black Levi Jeans and an Emerald Ted Baker off-the shoulder top ending with some Red Doc Martin knee highs. She had never been able to afford this sort of clothes before so to hell with it, she would enjoy if just for now. She had even managed to swipe some gorgeous lingerie when they were distracted emptying the tills. I wonder if he would like these? She held them up smiling to herself. Wait...what was she doing? These were for her eyes only, the hell with him, if he ever touched her again she would bite...something...off! Just thinking about his long, fingers gripping onto her hips made her shiver...with disgust, yes disgust nothing else! She was pulled from her thoughts as the goons entered the car making it bounce. She leaned forward putting her arms on the back seats. 'Where to now?'

They look back at her, the smaller one tuts, 'Geese lady don't you think you have enough stuff?' She looks down beside her at the rather hefty pile of clothes, why did she need so much? Wasn't like she was planning to stick around. 'It's been over an hour, we said an hour!'

Her stomach growled just then, the Taller one looked at her and sighed, 'Fine we go get some eats then we head back! Got it?' She nodded and smiled and sat back. In all the excitement of stealing some clothes she didn't even think to make a run for it, she just...went with it, she perhaps got lost in the moment of it all. Now the panic started to rise as the car revved up and they turned up the street...one last stop and then she would be back. In his arms and then out of them like a damned plaything. Prisoner and entertainment all at the same time. But why did he want her there now? she thought. Maybe she had seen too much? Perhaps it was for another reason, perhaps she had taken things too far and allowed him to do things with her and now he was hooked? Or maybe because he thought he could have her anytime he wanted? Who the hell knew what went on in that brain of his, but she wasn't going to belong to him, maybe she could befriend the devil himself, keep your friends close and enemies closer as the saying goes, perhaps he would in time trust her and let her go...and that is probably the dumbest statement ever thought in someone's head. She knew he wouldn't let her go; there was just one way to get out of there, free the Batman and be rescued.

The Baterang flew past his head just missing him, looks like the Bat was feeling his age tonight. 'Hoo felt the wind on that one Bats! You're not really trying are you?' He grinned to himself while taking cover behind an upturned desk waiting for the Freeze gun to charge up again. Bats wasn't the only one missing tonight, his own aim had been off ever since the Bats had gate crashed the party. Three times he had to wait for the damn thing to charge because he has aiming had been just awful; he blamed it on the weight of the thing. It had nothing to do with his mind wondering back home focusing on a certain hostage who may or may not be there when he got back. He would have to call out a search party as he would have his hands full of Bat brain...he couldn't leave his guest waiting around for him to find his Pear, it was the only polite option to let his goons go get her but why did that fill him with rage?

'Come out Joker! I don't have all night.' Bats grumbled.

He shook his head to return to the moment, 'Yeah yeah don't get your Bat panties in a twist, it's nearly there.' He watched the charging bar on the side of the gun and slapped it, 'Come on you! Otherwise Bats will start throwing some more toys about and then fake a tantrum.'

'Last chance Joker, give up and you won't have to get hurt!'

Joker rolled his eyes as he yelled back, 'Where's the fun in that Bats? You know I always like a good pounding from you! Hahahahaha!' He wiped a tear from his eye as the gun beeped its readiness. He grinned menacingly and whispered to himself, 'Showtime.'

He rolled out from cover and knelt up on one knee, 'Surprise Bats baby!' He fired and it hit the Bat right on the arm. Bats flew backwards from the impact with his right arm frozen solid on the floor. He struggled as Joker skipped up to him, 'Ha I do believe that's your throwing arm!' He pointed the gun again this time aiming for the Bats face, 'you'll make a great ice sculpture Bats, think I'll put you in the drawing room haha!' Before he could pull the trigger the Bats had swooped up his legs with a kick which caused him to land hard on his ass. He groaned as he searched for the gun next to him, he vision became blurry. Suddenly the Bats was over him, the oh so familiar silhouette he had grown accustomed to these last ten years and he had loved every moment. He grinned as the blows started; he felt nothing but heavy pressure on his face hearing the occasional crack from bone and cartilage breaking; all in a nights work. His could feel himself starting to slip into unconsciousness when a cold blast hit both him and Bats. Bats had frozen in place then with a little push rolled off of him and onto his back on the floor. Joker sat up spitting blood from his mouth and wiped it on his sleeve. Freeze was standing there with the Ice gun in hand.

'Looks like you needed a bit of help.'

'That's how me and the Bats do things, it's our waltz of love, sometimes he goes down, sometimes I do, this time it was a duel.' He tried to laugh but his felt a rib crack, great that's gonna take a while to heal. He then tried to stand but found one of his legs frozen to the floor. 'Damn Snowflake! Don't you know how to aim that thing?' He points down at his half frozen leg.

Freeze walks up to him and smashes down the gun breaking the Ice around his leg, Joker whelps and covers his eyes. After a few seconds he uncovers his face and wiggles his leg. 'Anyone ever told you that you're heavy handed?' he chuckles painfully again.

Freeze ignores him and walks up to Nora, he drops the gun as he places he hands onto the tank. 'Nora my love, at last we are reunited.'

Joker clumsily stands up. He looks to Freeze then down at the Bats. He was frozen solid, his right arm still in mid punch. Joker cracks his jaw and rubs it; he sits on top of the Bats and points towards Freeze. 'You know you could have taken it a bit easier on me Bats as I was only reuniting the two lovers.' He puts up both his hands in front of his face facing towards the two slushies and makes a heart shape; he looks through it and laughs. 'Ah you can't keep people apart Bats, especially the ones in love, they will always find each other...kind of like you and me.' He leans down and looks at Bats in the eyes, 'Until one of us dies we are going to be dancing this waltz of ours forever...now doesn't that just put a smile on your face?' He throws his head back and laughs slipping off the iced Batman as he does.

Lucy sat on Joker's throne eating Chinese food with some chop sticks casually watching the two goons play scrabble... such an odd moment it was. She had to admit though it was an entraining watch and amazingly they occasionally caused her to giggle. They hardly noticed her presence as they were much too involved in the game, making up words, flipping the board in anger then placing all the letters back on the words they had already spelt out. She felt, dare she say it, relaxed. She had thrown around herself a soft and fluffy red blanket that they had swiped from one of the homeware stores. It kept her surprisingly warm in the freezer Joker called a home. She also had a hot chocolate by her side; it was the most surreal moment and she would enjoy it before it all changed back into havoc. As she finished off her last mouthful of chowmein the larger goon called out to her.

'Yo girl! Is menstruating an actual word? This guy thinks it is.'

She choked back a laugh and nodded without saying anything. The smaller goon sat there with a smug look.

'See I told ya, I used to hear my pa talk about it with his pals, he would say it was the reason my ma got into such bad moods.'

The taller goon scratched his head like an ape would; she decided she was going to call this one ape. 'Yeah well what does it mean?'

'I don't know, pa said I didn't need to know what it meant but should always ask a lady if she was menstruating otherwise I might not be getting action that night, so whatever it is it stops gals from getting into the sac with ya.'

Ape nodded but his face was still glazed with a look of confusion, he turns towards her again. 'What does it mean? I mean it's gotta be something bad or serious if it stops a broad from wanting to give it out.'

Lucy rolls her eyes and looks to the heavens, 'Lord give me strength. It doesn't matter what it means, it's a word now shut up and get on with...' Voices start from outside, she could hear that one voice in particular shouting and giving out orders. He's alive then she thinks, she rubs her chest as her heart starts to beat faster...was it from fear or excitement? She couldn't tell which was shocking in itself.

The goons both scrambled off the floor and went to turn off the electricity guard and unlocked the doors. The doors fling open with Joker walking in looking like he had just crawled out from his own grave. The state of him. His clothes bloodied and torn and his face looked as if it had been smashed with a brick...repeatedly; Batman's' handy work she thought. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed her...he stood frozen for a few moments then smiled and took of his hat and threw it at her, she caught it and when she looked up locking eyes with him again he blew her a kiss; she just rolled her eyes at him trying not to smirk, how the hell was he making her want to smile and blush! She could feel her cheeks heating up. He turned his attention back to the doors motioning something to come forwards.

'That's it boys keep pushing, to me, to me, keep pushing, come on put your backs into it!' He sounded gravelly and placed his hands on his hips, he looked exhausted but his smile never dropped and his eyes were wide and full of excitement.

She looked towards the doors and quickly stood up still clutching onto his hat. She looked on in horror as a frozen Batman was being pushed in by the goons. He was frozen in the most awkward pose like he was caught in mid action. She gasped and dropped the hat never taking her eyes of Batman, was he even alive? How could someone survive in that? She covered her mouth with a hand, he truly was a monster, look what he had done to Batman, she had to do something.

'That's it just in the middle there taking centre stage!' Joker laughed loudly then gasped and held his side. So he was in a rough state. She could use this to her advantage.

'Doc!' He yelled out. The weird little Doctor who performed the surgery on her came waddling out without a care in the world. Joker went up to him and stopped mere inches away. 'Well what are you waiting for? Get that Ice off his head and bring him back, this will be no fun if the Bats is dead!' The doc just straightened out his glasses seeming unfazed and walked towards Batman.

She watched as ape brought him some step ladders and assisted the doctor up them. He took out a chisel and started to hammer at Batman's face. She started to panic as her fear for Batman grew; she threw off her blanket and started down towards the stage where Batman was. In all the commotion she hadn't even seen Joker walk up to her, he just appeared at her aide and clutched onto her arm.

'Hold it Pear this will take a while.' He sat down at his throne and pulled her into his lap, déjà vu she thought. He hissed in pain but wrapped his arms around her and locked his hands over her stomach almost as if he was looking for comfort. He rubbed his bloodied cheek against her arm staining it red, it felt cold. 'Just sit back and enjoy the show.'

She said nothing but just kept her eyes fixed on Batman, watching the strange little man chisel away at his face...god if he did one little thing wrong...

She swallowed hard as she asked 'What are you going to do with him?'

She felt him chuckle against her then hiss again in pain. He voice was almost a whisper. 'I'm not going to do anything Pear, if he lives through this then he will remain as a decorative piece of furniture for my viewing pleasure.' She could have sworn she felt his lips graze her arm. She shivered.

'I know it's not as simple as that, not when it concerns you and especially him.'

He rubs his hands over her stomach and squeezes her more towards him, this time she definitely feels his tongue lick up her arm. She shivers again and inwardly curses herself as she feels herself becoming aroused. How can such a man do this to her? How can she become aroused by him when just in front of her eyes Batman may be dying?

She takes in a deep breath to try and regain control of her emotions, she looks behind her only getting half of his face in view, 'Tell me what your real plan is, I don't believe you are just going to let him freeze to death, not after everything you two have been through. Also it wouldn't be much of a challenge for you right?' She tried to keep her tone light and playful, it usually worked with him...Well from what she had experienced so far it had.

'Mmm bit of chatter box aren't we tonight?' he bites her arm making her squeak. 'It must be all the excitement of seeing the big bad Bats so I'll let your prodding into my business go...this once, but anymore questions from you Pear and I'll do worse than bite.'

She exhales in defeat; she wasn't a fool to keep pushing him. Her eyes shoot back to the stage as she hears Batman's screams of pain, the whole Ice that had encased him was lit up with electric streaks. She gasps and tries to get up but Joker holds her down. 'Not yet Pear the show isn't over.' He chuckles.

The doc yells out, 'Okay shut it off; he has come back to us.'

She sat up straight and wondered what had just happened. 'Wait did they just electrocute him back to life? Was he dead?'

'Well let's say that fell into some sort of iced coma, haha!' He squeezes her hips and bites her neck; she gasps and grips the arm of the throne. He shoves her off him as he stands up. She sits back down on the throne. He takes off his coat and throws it on top of her; he looks over his shoulder and smirks, 'Back to work.' He winks and makes his way towards Batman. She felt helpless what could she do? There were goons everywhere and he would just probably shoot her if she caused a scene. She will have to wait this out, he has to sleep sometime and when he does she can break Batman out of here, even if it means she might not get out at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thankyou for your patience! I hope you like this next chapter and i'll try my best to not take so long for the next one! Again this chapter has some naughty and explicit parts so yeah...you have been warned. ;P Please let me know what you think. Comments are always welcomed! Thanks very muchly. :)_**

* * *

He waited for the Doc to finish preparing Bats to inject him with some sort of concoction to stop him from dying...boring, it was taking forever. He stomped his foot and folded his arms as he waited patiently.

'Come on Doc I haven't finished reading him the funny papers!' He holds up and waves some newspapers which contained some comic strips, he had been reading them to Bats for the last half an hour, he always saved them for special occasions. 'How long does it take to give the dog his shots and check he's alive? I mean it's simple, you pinch and twist a nipple or eyelid and see if he reacts; I use it all the time, never fails hoo!'

Without turning to face him the Doc replies, 'It's not as simple as that. This man is frozen alive, so if I do not inject him with this stimulant he will fall into a coma and die from hypothermia, now shush as I take his pulse.'

Shush? Did he just tell him to shush? He laughs and then pulls out his gun shoving it roughly against the Docs' head, Doc doesn't flinch. 'You're lucky I need you alive...for now, but watch your mouth Doc, I can always kidnap another one of you, there are plenty.' He pulls the gun away and swipes the Doc on the back his head with a slap. He turns back towards his Throne to find Pear had somehow slipped away when his back was turned. His looked around, his eyes darting from one corner to the other; she was nowhere to be seen. Must have gone back to her room he thought, how dare she leave when the party was just about to start? He had a good mind to go and drag her out from her room and sit her down on his knee again... or maybe bend her over it and give her a good spanking. His body shivered unexpectedly... that kept happening...his body seemed to react on its own will these days and every time it confused him. He shook himself from his thoughts to watch the Doc stick Bats with the needle; he loved watching the way it punctured nicely into the Bats neck. The Doc had wanted to remove Bats' mask earlier, not only did that get him his first clout of the night but also a warning never to remove the Bats' mask, 'If we know who the Batman really is then where is the fun in that? He won't be Batman anymore; he will be just the guy under the mask and then what would happen to me? I wouldn't have my other half? My man of mystery? No Batman means no more Joker, we need each other and deep down he knows that.'

He remembered the glazed look of confusion on the Doc's face, it was priceless but it frustrated him, no one knew or ever could understand what him and the Bats had, but that didn't matter as long at the mask stayed on everything could keep going round and around. So instead the doc had lifted the mask ever so slightly revealing the tiniest about of neck flesh.

He smiled widely as Bats hissed from the pain of the needle but then remained silent. It's not like him he thought, Bats has been so quiet since he got here, hardly a word; it's not like the man couldn't speak I mean his head was free of the ice, what more did he want? He realised it wasn't just the Bats that was off, but he was too. Sure he was delighted having the Dark boob for tea and biscuits but something just felt off. He wasn't as happy as he thought he would be; he felt a little...drained? Empty? So he caught the Bats... Now what? It would only be a matter of time before he gets bored of that frown and the threats; he had heard them all before, for a decade even. If Bats didn't crack then what was the point to all this? His main purpose in life since meeting the boob was to succeed in pushing him into madness, he knew Bats would break one day, I mean the guy is already insane, dressing up as a Bat and beating thugs up without killing them or using guns, you gotta be insane! He was also his best friend, Bats could deny it all he wanted but deep down he knew, that there is no one on this earth that understood him the way he does and vice versa. Bats was the only person he had ever let into his head, he had mentally attached his consciousness to his and so felt connected with him, they were Yin and Yang, two peas in a pod...Bats just needed to come to terms with this and everything would be blissful.

He chuckles as Bats yells out and starts to convulse...must be the effects of the stimulant. Doc remains as cool as a cucumber as he continued to observe him with Bats thrashing around. It takes a few minutes for him to settle back down. He goes to lean in forward in front of Bats' face when he clocks one his goons trying to sneak past the commotion and slip through the door that leads to the corridor of rooms. Joker certainly didn't miss the shifty look in his eye while carrying a red rucksack. He squints and stares at the door as it closes slowly. 'Where are you going little piggy?'

* * *

Two loud thumps on the door, that's him! Lucy quickly scrambles from the bed and open the door. Ape stood there looking incredibly shifty. 'Come in, come in.' She ushers. He stands frozen for a moment then quickly stumbles in; she shuts the door behind him.

'Did you get them?' She asked in a whisper, she swore these walls had ears.

She watched as he bent down and shuffled clumsily through the rucksack. She licked her lips in anticipation. He huffed and stood up walling to the bed. She followed and looked over his shoulder as he tipped the entire contents of the rucksack out. A couple of hands guns and dirty magazines were amongst the pile that littered the bed, and then she eyed what she wanted. Toothpaste and a toothbrush, a large bottle of water, a hairbrush, some fruit, a box of chocolates and the most vital of them all, sleeping pills and a bottle of red wine. She grinned as widely as a Cheshire cat and turned to Ape.

'I didn't think you were actually going to get them!' she hugged him tight around his huge chest, he stood remained silent and motionless. She craned her neck to look up at his face and smiled up at him. 'Thank you for this kindness I shall never forget it.'

He nodded and turned to the bed and started sweeping everything that wasn't hers back into the rucksack, she helped him.

'How did you ever get past him with all this stuff?'

He shrugged his heavy shoulders and muttered, 'He is too busy with Batman, and he won't give any of us the time of day now that he has him trapped here.'

Lucy gulped as she remembered how Batman had looked frozen in that block of ice, his heavy breathing. She felt so guilty leaving him there but she couldn't watch his suffering any longer, she was a coward and she knew it. She had to break him out of here but asking Ape for a phone call would be pushing it, he was still Jokers' goon and there was only so much he would keep from him. But she still had a plan, just had to wait for that damned clown to fall asleep. She picked up the box of pills, these should help.

Ape cocks up his pierced eyebrow, 'what do you need them for?' He points at the pills in her hands.

'Well as you can probably understand I don't sleep very well here, I am up half the night, I just can't settle and when I do finally get some sleep I have nightmares. Seriously these are a god send, I can't thank you enough.' She smiles a genuine smile at him.

He scratches his head, something he tends to do when he is anxious she had noticed.

She frowns, 'What is it?'

'Um if you wanted to help me there is one thing you can do.' He waits for her to answer, she nods slowly, not sure if she likes where this is going. 'I hate going out on jobs with the boss, I have been shot at more times than I can remember and I can't remember the last time I felt safe. If you could just convince him to let me stay here and protect ya I guess then maybe I won't have to go on so many jobs and get shot at.'

She empathised with him; yes he was a criminal and really brought this all upon himself but she realised that he was more or a less a prisoner just as she was. She nods again and taps his arm, 'Because you helped me I shall help you, promise I will try and keep you by my side as much as I can.'

They shared smiles soon turns into looks of horror as they hear footsteps fast approaching. They finish cramming the guns and ammo back in the rucksack. Ape flings to door open and walks out. Lucy puts her ear to the door...nothing, no shouting or gun shots. After a few moments she cracks open the door and peaks out. She looks up and down the corridor...nobody to be seen...odd. She goes back into her room and proceeds in hiding the miscellaneous items in various hiding spots. The bottle of wine and pills she puts into two different drawers. Her new clothes cover them up...surely he is not the kind of guy to go rummaging through;...well there is no telling what Joker would do, seems like he would do anything. She finishes up with the drawers. She squeals and bangs back into them as she finds Joker standing in the doorway leaning on the frame.

'What the hell! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?' she shouts at him. She puts her hand over her heart and realises she is holding the toothpaste and brush.

His grin doesn't falter as he steps forward and kicks the door shut behind him. 'Now what of kind welcoming is that to a guy checking in on his gal?' he fake acts.

Wait his gal? Is her for real? 'Your gal?' she asks raising her eye brows.

He doesn't answer instead he makes his way to the bed and lays down, he pats down the empty space beckoning her to join him. She exhales and thinks it's best to play along especially considering that he has just found her with the new things in her hand and how long had he been standing there for? Did he see her hide the bottle and pills?

She looks down at her hands and looks back up at him. 'Uh you mind if I go brush my teeth? Haven't had the chance since I got here.' She used her sweetest voice while shaking her hands softly openly showing him the items.

He slowly runs his tongue over his top layer of teeth as if to feel the cleanliness of them...; no point of that as his teeth were tinted yellow but somehow his breath didn't smell. When he seemed satisfied he spoke up without looking at her. 'No point Pear, they are only going to get messy again anyway...' He chuckles menacingly under his breath.

His words filled her with dread as well as excitement, she hated to admit it to herself but the Joker excited her. Even though she was disgusted with him and what he does to everyone around him; there was something about him, his madness or perhaps the almost human side he showed when it was just the two of them that seemed to keep drawing her in. She was fascinated by him, intrigued to know more, what makes him tick, what goes on in his head. Her interest in him have been growing stronger and stronger with each passing day even though sometimes he made her skin crawl, even though sometimes she wanted to slit his throat to stop his cruelty...to just stop him.

She stood there for a few moments before coming to the conclusion that disobeying him would be pointless and the only one who would get hurt would be her. She deflated and dropped the toothbrush and toothpaste on the floor where she stood and walked over to him. She collapsed on the bed and laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She felt him move and flinched when his hand came resting upon her stomach. She could feel the heat from his touch and proceeded to act as if his unusually soft touch didn't affect her in anyway. She hears him sigh loudly and his taps her stomach playfully.

'I have a dilemma Pear and I really hope you can help me out with it. Will you try?'

She gulps, he always sounds so genuine but she knows better, he was a madman and therefore intelligent and quite a talented actor and liar. Suppose that it what acting is in a way... she clears her throat and whispers, 'I'll try'

He suddenly moved making her jump. He had turned on his side resting his head in one hand...the prominent smile that was always planted on his face seemed even more... exaggerated, his expression seemed excited which made her heart jump, she cursed her body. He jumped on her and pinned her wrists above her head. She gasped but stayed calm; she couldn't help feel the heat that went straight through her.

'I've been waiting for this and I don't wait for anything...' He seemed to growl that sentence.

Her eyes widened. Did she want this? She couldn't want this... He was a monster, but her body was wriggling and wanting him...Before she knew could come to a decision his mouth was upon hers again. He went all in, tongue and all. She took it all, the roughness, his erratic rhythm. His energy was hectic and this excited her even more.

He started to unbutton her jeans still kissing her madly. Her bit her lip making her gasp. 'Good thing you like a bit of rough with your tumble, otherwise we wouldn't get on very well.' He chuckled and licked up her neck. His hot breath giving her goose bumps.

When he finally managed to unbutton her jeans he pulled them down roughly along with her knickers. He puts two fingers in his mouth then glides them into her. She grips the sheets and closes her eyes, her body had been craving for his touch again and she hated and loved it.

He groans as he wiggles his long fingers inside her, gently stroking then thrusting them backwards and forwards, he seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was. 'I'll make a deal with Pear, because you're so fun to play with,' He quickly thrusts his fingers deep inside her roughly making her moan loudly, 'I'll make a deal with you.' He slides his free arm under her and grips the back of her neck squeezing it trapping her under him. He starts pumping his fingers quicker and harder now, in and out, she starts to wriggle but he pulls her neck towards him holding her there while he watches her face intensely. He carries on casually speaking as if they were two friends talking over a coffee, not a man who was so close to making her climax with just his fingers buried deep inside her. 'So the deal is, I'll keep this going until you've had enough, I'll give you what you want, and I know what you want my little Pear.' He licks her lips. 'I can feel how greedy it is squeezing and pulsing against my fingers.' He chuckles deep in his throat. Her moans were loud now, she couldn't hold them back, she was so close and in immense pleasure. Her sight was beginning to blur. 'All I need from you Pear is your cooperation, I need you to deliver a message for me, but here is the hard part, you have to come back to me.'

Between gasps and moans she looks at him and tries to speak, 'you'll...you'll let me go?'

He grits his teeth and stops thrusting as if stopping was physically difficult for him.

'No! Don't stop...' She whines. She couldn't believe she was goading the joker to keep going; she was obviously greedy and totally insane, probably on the verge of being as bad as him.

'Yes so you can deliver a message, you'll hand deliver it to the mayor, no one else, then you'll turn around this plump arse and come straight back. If you don't well I'll shoot the Bats, the mayor and finally you. Am I clear toots?' He winks and grins.'

'And, and if I refuse?' She dared to ask.

His eyes flared for a moment then he seemed to compose himself; he glided his fingers back inside her making her grip onto his arms. 'Then I'll shoot everyone I've just listed now and you won't get your reward...' He strokes at her sweet spot making her yell out.

'What do you say then Pear hmm? I would do it myself but I've got a Bats to babysit.' His rhythm now was relentless, she could hardly put any words together, it wasn't fair. 'Fine...I'll do it!' She yelled breathlessly. She knew she would regret this but then how hard could it be to outsmart his goons? She could notify the police before he carries with his threats...she hoped.

'That's a good girl, now let's finish this.' He growled. He removed his fingers from inside her and replaced them with his mouth. Lily Gripped onto his hair; this was better than before, she could feel his tongue and lips and teeth all working together deliciously. It seems he had been practicing, he better not have been practising on anyone else she suddenly thought. Why that thought had her feeling jealous she couldn't fathom, why would she feel jealous of him and another?

He suddenly squeezed her thighs with his long, elegant fingers; then he began his relentless rhythm. He wanted her to come, was desperate for it. He didn't know why it gave him an immense feeling of power over her and damn it all but he loved the noises she made, he groaned as she tugged on his hair and dug her nails in.

The heat was almost to the surface from inside her. Her hands were woven into his hair, holding him in place. He wasn't going anywhere this was too bloody good she thought. In this blissful and again surreal moment she didn't care it was the Joker whom gave her this pleasure; that thought alone however seemed to intensify her arousal. She doubted very much he had done this was nay of the hostages her had taken. Even his goons had commented on never hearing him "fuck" or bring any woman home. So why should all that make her feel special? It shouldn't but it did. She was the first Joker had given into and her made her smile.

Her smile faded when suddenly her climax hit her with such intensity she screamed and jolted. Joker seemed unwilling to remove himself from her, but she unsteadily pushed him away. Even his gently licking was too much for her now, she was so sensitive. It was the best climax she had ever had, she could probably get addicted to it if she wasn't already. She was still having small waves and spasms of pleasure as he climbed towards her seeming ready for more.

He hovered over her, staring with hungry eyes. She dove one of her hands down to his trousers and felt how hard he was. He groaned again, the sound almost sounding painful. She continued then unbuttoning his trousers.

A huge crash and a yell were heard from the main warehouse room. Jokers eyes opened, alert like a feline's and he jumped off the bed. He quickly sorted himself out and looked back at her. His voice deep and gravelly still from his arousal, 'Get yourself ready Pear, you've got to look your best for the major. Got to make a good impression now, can't have people thinking I don't treat my girl right.' He winked.

Ignoring his attempt to rile her she asked, 'wait you want me to go tonight? But it's dark and it's late. They aren't going to let me in.'

He chuckled, 'Pear come on baby, think, they wouldn't let you in anyway so we're making your own personal door to go through you lucky girl.' He put on his jacket and smoothed his hair out. She blushed a little because it was her handy work that had messed his mop of hair.

'Bats is probably causing trouble, you can never rely on anyone to babysit the Bats; he's a handful.' He laughed. 'Hopefully he's talking by now and then you can be reacquainted with him, won't that be nice Pear'?

She scratched her arm nervously, poor Batman, she had to carry out her plan to free him, but now she had the chance to alert the police and the mayor himself. It was if the universe kept giving her options to help. However there was also a much darker force at play here. Only the devil would tempt her in such a way. Joker was the devil and she was fast becoming his prey. Everything she had done to him and him to her. And the scariest thing was that she wanted more from him. Craved his touch, his lips, and his hands.

But she could just be suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Yeah that was it. She had no other to share intimacy and human contact but him. He willingly and sometimes forcefully gave it to her. That was the only explanation for all this. This wasn't her, although she had always found him oddly attractive, she would never have gone this far if they had met on the street or something. No it was his mind games and the fact she was kept prisoner, that was it and that was all going to change tonight. She allowed him to touch her again...

'Well toots, papa's gonna go back to work.' He suddenly leant in and grabbed her, smashing their lips together and kissing her hard and passionately. And she allowed it... even started to kiss him back.

He pushed her away from him and winked again. Then walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

She hugged her knees to herself, 'okay that was the last time'...she promised herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your patience! Here finally is a new chapter! I really hope you all like and please leave me a review :D**

* * *

The main room of the warehouse was chaos when Lucy had finally made an appearance.

The small and weird doctor for one thing was clutching at his hand, blood squirting out from it. He was writhing on the floor in agony.

Then she looked at Batman, his mouth was covered with blood. It didn't take a genius to work out what had gone on here.

'I don't care if you can find it, just clean this place up and no one touches the Bats until I get back! Joker ordered loudly.

He turned his head to find Lucy staring at the scene with her mouth agape.

He noticed her eyes were not on him but on the Bats. She was looking at him with such intensity and perhaps...guilt? Either way he didn't like it and felt his first pain of pure jealously.

He dramatically flicked his coat making it fling up into the air as he turned his body and strutted towards her, smiling, hiding the seething anger and jealously building up inside him. She was never going to look at Bats again like that if he could help it.

He took off his hat and bowed when he reached her, 'It's nice to have you grace us with your presence my lady.' He mocked.

She tutted and ignored him, still focusing her attention on Batman. She was so worried for him; he looked awful, a man frozen alive! She had to do something; she would tell the major and inform the police they must have secret services or something, surely they can get in without being detected...

She cried out as her arm was pulled and twisted up in an awkward and painful position.

She looked up to the Joker staring down at her, his eyes were intense and he was angry, really angry. Could he know what she had been planning in her mind? How the hell would he know that!

'Ow, get off, that bloody hurts!' She moaned as she tried to free herself from his grip.

'I will when my Pear can get a hold of herself and stop ogling the bloody frozen capped Bats!' He yelled out loudly causing most of the goons in the room to look their way.

Wait was he jealous? She couldn't believe it. 'I'm not; I just noticed all the blood on his face.' She said innocently, pouting a little even though she was in a lot of pain.

It seemed to work as Joker seemed to physically calm down and released her arm slowly. She felt like kicking the bastard in the balls.

'Did he? Did he bite the doctor?' She asked rubbing her arm.

Joker chuckled a little and looked back towards the now passed out doctor on the floor. 'Bats is a wild animal, so he's gonna bite back sometimes. Don't worry we will give the Doc his rabies shot.' He laughed putting on his hat again.

Lucy rolled her eyes, he really wasn't as funny as he thought he was, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him that.

'Come then Pear; let's get ya acquainted with the big bad Bats...' He grabbed onto her arse and squeezed it pushing her towards Batman. She wanted to swipe his hand off but she didn't want to attract attention, especially from Batman. She would be mortified if he knew what she had been up too with the Joker.

She felt like the ultimate betrayer.

As they walked closer her heart beat faster, she noticed all the goons laughing and pointing and whispering to each other like bloody kids on the playground. She felt totally humiliated.

'Ooooh Bats! I have a friend who wants to meet ya; now you be nice and remember your manners.' He taunted Batman and laughed again.

Lucy felt ashamed and terrible for Batman, 'How long to do expect he will stay alive for? He's going to die; you have to get him out of this ice.' Lucy pleaded to the Joker.

Joker patted her head heavily; she knew he was trying to keep in his anger. 'There there Pear, he's a big strong bats, he'll be alright for now!'

She rubbed her head and scowled at him.

He pushed her closer to Batman who now opened his eyes and looked at her. She knew he recognised her instantly.

'Now you two play nice for a moment, daddy has got one little thing he has to do first, be back in a flash.' He spanked her before he left.

Lily closed her eyes, embarrassed beyond belief.

But the Batman didn't say anything, only stared at her.

Lucy watched Joker leave the room; it was the strangest thing, why would he leave her alone with Batman? He was up to something.

She waited when the coast was clear and came close to Batman, 'I'll get you out of here, I promise.' She whispered.

'He's surrounded by an army of goons,' Batman grimaced, his voice was barely audible.

'I know I know, but I have gotten one of them to trust me already, I am sure he will help in time...' She hurriedly told him while looking out for the Joker behind her.

'Seems you have a talent for getting monsters to trust you...' Batman snided.

Unbelievable, Lucy thought, the man was freezing to death but he could still make such remarks to a woman who wants to save him...but who could blame him? She was a traitor...'I've had to do what I can to survive...' It was all she could say. In a sense it was true but then it wasn't, she craved that madman's touch and body like nothing she had ever felt before and it disgusted and aroused her in unison.

Batman grumbled but didn't answer her.

She looked over her shoulder again before asking, 'Is there anything I can do now to help? He is sending me out now so I won't be here for god knows how long...'

Batman moaned and tilted his head, 'There, the serum, the doctor dropped it; it keeps my body from slipping into hypothermia.'

She followed where he was looking and spotted the serum. She quickly picked it up, and tapped it like the doctors do on those shows she used to watch. 'Where?' She asked.

'The neck.' He said turning his head to the side.

She nodded and carefully lifted up the mask just enough to expose his neck. She carefully plunged the needle into it; Batman hissed in pain, it was s huge needle. She clenched her teeth hating the sound of his pain.

He seemed to calm down after a few moments, 'Thank you Lucy.' He said, his voice sounding a little stronger already.

She smiled and nodded.

'The needle, pull it out and hand it to me,' he said whispering.

She looked down and was surprised to see one of his hands was free of the ice.

'It's melting,' she whispered suddenly feeling hopeful.

'The needle!' Batman rasped angrily.

She jumped and quickly pulled out the needle and placed it in his hand, he clenched it tightly.

'He's coming, get rid of the syringe when he's not looking.' Batman whispered to her.

She froze when she heard the Jokers voice approaching them.

'Well we've gotten a little braver haven't we Pear, standing so close to the Bats, takes some balls.' He laughed as he draped an arm over her casually.

Her heart was racing, what if he had seen everything? He would surely kill them all.

'Now that you two have met it won't be so awkward around here will it?' He gripped her closer. What was he trying to do here she wondered? It's as if the psycho believed they were really a couple or something? Never mind what they have been getting up too. The reality was as soon as his back was turned she was going to run or inform the police. She couldn't wait to get out of here.

He looked at his imaginary watch on his arm, 'Well look at that the time, we best get you to the ball Pear!' He said while pulling her away from Batman.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes, but he gave nothing away.

'Excuse me Bats I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much while I'm gone.' He blew him a kiss. Again Batman's expression didn't change.

* * *

Lucy was tense, so incredibly tense as Joker walked her back and around to her room. 'Why are we back in here?' She asked casually as he shut the door behind them. 'I thought you wanted me to go tonight?'

He walked around her, seeming to stalk her as if she were his prey. 'And you will. I just wanted to have a little heart to heart before we are separated...'

'What do you mean by that?' She asked starting to feel nervous.

He stopped to look at himself in the mirror; He fiddled with his hair as he spoke. She watched him in the reflection.

'We have trust between us don't we Pear' He began.

She shuffled on her feet, 'yes, I'd say so...'

'And would you say you were loyal to me?' He asked again ever so calmly. She didn't like his calm tone, it wasn't what she had grown accustomed too, he seemed off. The tension in the air was building up.

'Yes I am. I've had no choice...' She mumbled.

'Oh, why do you say that? Have I not been a good host?' He picked up a pair of tweezers and started plucking at his eyebrows...it was the most surreal thing for Lucy to witness and she didn't even know why.

'You've hurt me, a few times now...it's hard to trust someone when you're in constant fear of being abused.' She said defensively.

He chuckled slightly, 'If that's what you call abuse...you wouldn't want to see me on a bad day.'

She thought she had, she swallowed nervously.

He stopped plucking and put down the tweezers on the battered old dressing table and then turned around to face her. He leant casually against the dresser.

'Still I think my greedy Pear has been given far more pleasure than pain...but if she isn't grateful then I suppose I can up the pain instead.' He gives her a sly smirk.

She was terrified then, she knew what this monster could do, even though he smiled it hid truly something evil inside. 'No no, I appreciate it, I do.' She spluttered out.

He didn't laugh, he didn't say anything for a few moments, but she couldn't ignore the greedy lust in his eyes, she was becoming very familiar with that look now.

'Show me...' He said after a few moments.

'What?' She asked but she knew deep down where this was going.

'I said show me, show me how much you appreciate the pleasure I give you...' He said again calmly.

She stood there for a moments, she didn't want this, not now, not when Batman was freezing to death and she was so close to getting out of here. 'But it's getting late, we should really get going don't you think?'

'Pear...you may not believe this but not many can match my intelligence, good looks and astounding humour. However I will always be the first to admit when I have met my match or have met someone who possesses such talents as I..'

She stood there in silence; she had no idea what he was on about.

He sighs and looks up to ceiling, 'Even though you're not showing it at this moment you Pear are quite the little brain box aren't ya?' He asked looking at her again.

She didn't know what to say, he was obviously waiting for her to answer, 'Um am I? I don't know.'

He pushes himself away from the dresser and holds his arms behind his back; again he started to circle her.

She really didn't like this at all. He was off, he was acting way out of character and it was making her edgy as hell.

'Let's think back shall we...first you tricked my goons to take you shopping. I was impressed so I let it go; they are morons after all so I didn't give you too much credit for that one.

Her heart was racing now. She tried to control her breathing, physically willing it to slow down.

He continued still circling, 'Then you go and befriend the big friendly giant...that's what I like to call him anyway...' He stops circling her and walk towards the dresser.

Her heart stops when she watches him open the drawers that contained the hidden sleeping pills and bottle of wine.

He holds them up and turns to her shaking them playfully flashing his huge smile. 'And then there are these. Somehow my Pear seduced the giant to fetch her some treats.' He walked up to hear slowly.

She braced herself thinking he would probably hit her with the bottle.

'So I came up with three reasons why my Pear would ask for such things. One, you have the hots for the giant and wanted a bit of a tumble with him over a romantic bottle of wine...then you'll probably want to kill yourself afterwards from disgust, hence the pills. Two you want to get drunk on your own and then top yourself.'

His smile disappeared and he walked straight up to her, bending down so his face as level with hers. His voice was now the menacing tone she knew all too well.

'...Three, you were going to seduce me, get me drunk and drug me up with sleeping pills while making your escape with the giant and taking Bats along with you.'

She felt herself pale, he really wasn't a fool and because of her own foolishness he was going to kill her, right here in this hell hole of a prison.

There was no point denying it, her body had given her away. She was shaking and sweating with terror. He knew everything.

He straightened quickly making her yelp. She braced herself again for an impact of some sort.

He shook the bottle inches away from her face, 'well tough luck toots, I only drink grape juice!' He laughed loudly and threw the bottle and pills down onto the bed.

She held back a cry, she had been so ready to be killed in that moment, now everything seemed so surreal.

'So Pear, you can understand my slight concern when I notice you whispering sweet nothings to the Bats and then to my utter shock you go and pick up the dirty needle off the floor and stick it in the Bats neck...'

She had to speak up now, she had to stop all this, she couldn't take it anymore, 'It was the serum the doctor dropped, he was going to die without it.' She speaks quickly.

'The Bats told you that I gather?' He asked not seeming the slightest bit bothered.

'Yes, he said it would stop his body from going onto hypothermia.'

Joker thought for a moment, he had completely forgotten about the serum and keeping the Bats alive. It was so boring having to keep thinking about all these things.

'And now there is no doctor to make the serum...' He realised. 'Which means I have to defrost the icicle Bats.' He pouts not liking that idea at all. 'Well that's no fun!' He moaned like a spoilt child.

He placed his hands on his hips and thought for a moment. Lily stood still hoping he would forget she was there as silly of an idea that was, but he didn't seem to care what was around him when he thought of Batman, he is completely obsessed.

He clicked his tongue and then looked in her direction again. His eyes seem to focus again on her, he smiled. 'You saved the Bats and because of that I now have him for longer to play with!' He laughed and ran towards her and scooped her up, twirling her around like a mad man.

She squealed and hung on for dear life, he was moving too fast.

He suddenly stopped and let her drop to the floor. She felt dizzy and sick.

'But…..' He pinched her chin so she looked up towards him. 'That still doesn't excuse you from sneaking about behind my back Pear. Like I said before it seems as if you don't appreciate my high quality hospitality.'

'I'm...I'm sorry...' She whispered.

His eyes flickered with lust again, 'and now we are back here.' He smiled.

He stood up straight and placed a hand on her head, 'Show me...' he ordered as he pushed down onto her head so that she eventually went down onto her knees in front of him.

She was so relieved to still be alive that she just knelt and looked up at him.

He rubbed his groin ever so slightly against her cheek, and then the penny finally dropped...that's what he wanted her to do? To Show him?

She could already see he was aroused, and again she cursed herself as her mouth suddenly watered to give him what he wanted.

She was going to end up in Arkham herself, there is no way a rational and normal person would react like this. She obviously had some serious issues herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your comments and your patience my lovely readers!**

 **Here is the next chapter I do hope you like it and was hopefully worth the wait!**

 **Please please review! As I have given you this so you can repay me with e comment or two? :P I'm joking but in all honesty I love hearing from you all. It means so much to me. X**

* * *

He expected her to do as she was told, after all he had demanded it of her...so why the hell was his feeling...nervous with the thought of her refusing?

Of course he didn't mind giving her his hand; spanking that sweet arse red raw if she dared to refuse him.

However he wanted her to want to do it...he didn't bloody understand why nor was he going to try and psycho analyse himself over it, he just felt it would be more...fun if she willingly did it without him having to force her...;what the hell was wrong with him?

He sighed and quickly threw off his jacket making her jump; he stood there with his hands on his hips looking down at her expectedly. She looked like a puppy from this angel, her eyes wide, innocently looking up at him, jesus he wanted that bloody mouth now. He couldn't get the image out of his head; her sweet mouth gobbling up his cock...

He sighed deeply, almost groaning with the thought.

Her eyes flashed suddenly, did she know he what he was thinking? He looked down at himself and noticing his cock had doubled in size now heavy and hard with want.

She looked at it and bit her lip in thought...go on Pear...he mentally ordered her, he didn't want to make a sound so not to disturb her...why the hell did he want this so much? They had things to be doing right now...

He almost buckled over as he felt her hand start to stroke him through his trousers.

She looked up at him and smirked a little; he pouted and looked away from her, he didn't want her knowing how she was making him feel and how much he bloody wanted it.

She rolled her eyes, even though he wasn't looking, she hated this damned freak...however her body seemed to hum with desire every time he was around her. And her heart? Well her heart seemed to keep out of it...probably for the best.

She slowly pinged his trouser button open then pulled the zip down releasing his pale but huge cock; she had grown very fond of it these past few weeks...or however long she had been here for.

She put everything out of her mind; everything that would convince her not to do this again, to hate him, to fight him off, to warn Batman and the police if she ever got out.

She had become quite proficient with blocking out these thoughts. She was a rational person and she was well aware of how monstrous he was and how disgusting and probably mentally unstable she was herself for willingly doing these certain things with him, but she couldn't help herself. The Joker was sexy...he was fierce, manic, dominant and of course totally insane...but damn it he was sexy to her, always had been...it seemed she had manifested everything that was happening to her currently.

He couldn't help the hiss that escaped his lips as she licked then sucked the end of his shaft. She didn't look up this time so he allowed his expression of pleasure to surface. He smiled widely; he knew she would do it. No matter how must she resisted him it seemed his greedy little Pear couldn't get enough of him either. Neither of them had said it to each other of course, why would they? They more or less hated each other and he loved that, he loved fighting with her, being brutal and showing her whose boss. He loved her resistance, her smart mouth and skilful hands.

Sometimes the more she fought him the more he wanted her, but sometimes like this moment right here he wanted her to submit to him, he loved the feeling of having power over her, he also got off on the fact he could lose his power if he didn't keep her in check, she was a feisty one and always excited and entertained him. She didn't know it but he was never going to let her go.

He gripped her hair, bunching it up in each of his hands as she slowly took him in her mouth inch by inch; he grunted, her mouth was hot and soft, his knees almost buckled again.

He didn't move, not yet anyway, he wanted her to do all the work, he wanted to feel like she was the one in control...for now. He would wait for his moment to switch it all around.

No matter how many times she had now had Joker's cock in her mouth, she always seemed to forget how big he was.

She was thankful he wasn't thrusting into her mouth; he would probably choke her to death and would laugh doing so...

So she did her best to take his as deep as she could, trying with all her might to keep her gag reflex under order...she remembered a useful tip one of friends had told her...breath through the nose it helps.

It did help indeed, she closed her eyes and concentrated, making sure the bastard was receiving the best damned experience yet...so then hopefully he would be sated for a while...but then why did that thought not sit well with her?

He groaned loudly and suddenly pulled her head towards him while thrusting his hips forward, not all the way but enough to make her mouth widen as much as possible.

He couldn't help himself, the feeling of thrusting himself deep within her mouth and down her throat was overwhelming, however he stopped when he felt her start to pull away...damn was she stopping now? Would he have to...?

He hissed loudly as he felt her hand cup his balls and give them a light squeeze while she carried on sucking but this time faster and harder.

'Ah that's my girl...' He rasped; he loved his little toy.

This was going to be over soon he thought; he was already so near to releasing.

He gripped her hair tightly again, 'Pear brace yourself...daddy's taking over.' He chuckled low in his throat; he almost didn't recognise his own voice.

Lucy's eyes widened as he felt his tight pulling of her hair, it was somewhat painful but it also felt good, she loved how he was gripping onto her, keeping her close.

She looked up and saw his face of anguish, he was almost there he wasn't lying...she suppose she could deal with what he what wanted to do for a few seconds. She nodded, her mouth still closed around his throbbing cock.

He smiled manically, fuck he was sexy she thought with his eyes alive with arousal and totally lost in that moment; he licked his lips.

She squealed as he thrust hard into her mouth, his cock pushing at the back of her throat.

He grunted with each thrust, he was rough her eyes started to water, but she took it, she kept her eyes on his, they burned into her, he bit his tongue between his teeth, his grin fading as he became rougher and faster.

She moaned and gripped his arse, digging her nails in, she hoped she could make the bastard feel pain...he was relentless. She was running out of breath but she kept attempting to breathe in through her nose, it was the only thing keeping her from passing out as he fucked her mouth.

He groaned loudly, 'Ah Pear!'

She closed her eyes, taking him, allowing him to fuck her mouth so hard now she thought she would pass out, her heart was beating a million miles per second. She was wet beyond belief between her legs. She moaned again, punching him on the arse, she couldn't take anymore, she was out of breath.

He seemed to take the hint and yelled loudly as he released himself inside her mouth. Because he was already buried so deep within her throat she no choice but to swallow his hot fluid, she gulped a couple of times, he had a lot to give.

He finally halted to a stop and bent over her, he was trembling. With a laboured chuckle he stepped back, taking his cock from her mouth. The greedy girl had sucked him dry.

His knees did buckle now sending him backwards towards the dresser, he fell heavily against it; he laughed again.

Lucy took deep breathes and leant her back on the bed allowing her head to fall on it. 'I hope that will shut you up now.' She said still catching her breath. She was throbbing with want between her legs, damn him.

He laughed tucking himself back inside his trousers, 'I find it amazing you can still speak Pear, I thought I did a good job destroying your throat and voice box.'

She tutted, 'It will take more than that to shut me up...' why was she teasing him? Stop being a smart mouth you silly girl she mentally scolded herself.

He coked an eyebrow, watching her catch her breath. He was hungry for her still. His own release had only made it worse; he should be happy using her for his own pleasure; however the thought of tasting her again overwhelmed him.

He growled and dropped down to his knees and gripped onto her ankle and pulled her closer to him, she fell to the floor with yelp.

He dragged her closer against the carpet, he grinned widely. His mouth almost drooling with anticipation, she was making an animal out of him.

He began to unbutton her jeans; she tried to stop him by gripping on his hands... 'why? You have got what you wanted!' She attempted to sound angry but her voice was laced with arousal, of course she wanted her turn, she just didn't want him to know it!

He chuckled and continued unzipping her jeans, 'now now Pear, I am not the selfish monster you think I am, let daddy make you feel good hmmm? Then maybe you can do a better job at keeping your eyes on me and no one else.' He almost growled the last part.

So this was all still about Batman she thought, the Joker was jealous...and yes that turned her on.

She still attempted to take his hands from her, she wanted to at least try and resist him, she was never one to give in so freely, but damned his long nimble fingers, plus he was fast.

He yanks down her jeans to give him just enough space to thrust his long finger inside her.

With a strangled moan she gripped onto his waistcoat, she wanted his mouth.

She lifted her head to lick his lips forcing a growl out of him.

He licked her mouth slowly in return and then a shot fired out.

Joker's eyes flung open, 'god dammit, the Bats...' He took his finger from out of her and sucked it; he jumped up quickly to his feet and adjusted himself. 'Aww looks like this isn't you lucky day eh Pear?' He pulled on his jacket quickly when another shot was fired and then a scream was heard that echoed from the walls.

Joker rolled his eyes, 'You turn your back for one second huh?' He looked at her cocking an eyebrow.

His faces grew serious then, 'stay here, don't come out until I tell you too.' He walks out slamming the door behind him.

Lily gets herself off the floor as quickly as she could, pulls up her jeans and puts her ear to the door. She jumped when more gun shots fired, then they were yells and another crash.

She could of sworn she heard the Joker laugh then yelled out as if he were in pain...did she care?

She looked at the door as she heard fast and heavy footsteps approaching the room she was in.

She stumbled backwards just in time to avoid the door as it slammed open. Batman was standing there, his breathing laboured, his mouth was bloody and he was soaking wet from what must have been the ice?

He threw a hand out to her, 'Come on now!' He barked at her.

She immediately put her hand in his and then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, she squealed and hung on for dear life.

She heard him grunt as he ran with her, throwing his random gadgets at the goons, one by one they fell to the floor. She saw poor Ape had already succumbed to Batman's rampage; she hoped he was ok at least.

She heard a loud bang and then felt his arm raise up and then they were being pulled from the floor, she screamed, as they landed on top of the warehouse onto one of it's many metal beams. He throws something else at a window in front of them, she could hear the glass shatter; her ears were ringing from the sound of it.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly noticed the Joker, he pulled himself off from the floor and wiped his hand over his bloody mouth. When he noticed it was her over Batman's shoulder his eyes widened with horror, 'No!' He screamed, 'Batman! She's mine! God damn it!' He pulled out his huge pistol and starting firing it towards them, she screamed, he was truly a mad man; he obviously didn't care if he hit her in the process.

Batman drops her down off his shoulder quickly to hold her against his body with one arm, 'Hang on!' He yelled.

They dropped down and out of the window onto Batman's zip wire.

'Oh shit!' Lucy screamed as she looked down to see how high up they were. The night air was cold against her skin; she could see so many lights down below her.

'It's alright hang on!' Batman grunted.

She closed her eyes as they landed onto another rooftop, he quickly released her and talked into his wrist thingy...It must have been some sort of communicator.

'Now Alfred!' He yelled.

Almost immediately the sky roared with thunder and then the Batwing dropped down from the dark clouds.

Batman grabbed Lucy again and shot his bat hook thing towards the plane.

'Oh god.' Lucy moaned, this wasn't going to be fun.

A surge of G-force hit her as the hook attached itself to the Batwing and flung them up into the sky.

She screamed and clung onto Batman as tight she should, she dare not look down.

Everything was so loud, the plane, the wind against her ears, she could hear some mechanical doors open and then felt herself being pushed up onto the plane.

The hatch doors closed quickly as Batman leapt up.

She shivered and fell back into a very comfy seat.

She looked towards the cockpit; no one was piloting this thing.

Batman quickly sits himself into the pilot's seat and takes a hold of the controls. 'I'm in Alfred, I'll send over the location of the Joker's hideout, alert the police, I have to get this girl to a hospital.'

Hospital? Why did she need to go to the hospital? She looked down at herself. There was nothing on her, nothing wrong.

She spoke up 'I'm fine Batman, you're the one who needs a hospital, you've been frozen, god knows what that had done to your body!' She yells a little panicked what if he bloody fainted? They would crash and die.

Alfred's voice spoke up from the speakers, 'She is right sir, I demand you come back the Batcave straight away, you are in desperate need of medical attention.

'I'm fine Alfred, she needs to...' Batman groaned and suddenly fell forward causing the plane to dip down, they were falling! She knew he would bloody faint!

She screams and runs over to him, she shoves at him roughly; he was out cold.

'Alfred! He is out! He has passed out, we are going down! We're gonna crash!' She cries still attempting to shake Batman awake.

'Press the green button in front of you!, it's the auto pilot, it will bring you here!' Alfred desperately orders her.

She looks around and spots it immediately, a large green button, she slams her fist down on it, some lights flash, she could feel the plane starting to straighten itself out then after a few moments it begins to ascend higher into the sky.

She cries out in relief and holds her chest collapsing back onto the seat she was in before.

'Are you alright Miss Stone?' Alfred asked concerned.'

'How...how do you know my name?' She croaked.

'We have been looking for you for a while now; I can only imagine it is you considering where you have both just escaped from.'

Escaped? Had she really escaped him? He was in her mind, rooted deep within her, she could still feel the heat from his mouth and his persistent fingers that had been deep inside her not too long ago...

She shook her head, looking over again at Batman, she put her hand over his mouth to make sure he was breathing, she sighed when she felt his breath warm her fingers.

She thought for a moment if she should remove his helmet so he could breathe better...but what if it was booby trapped? And if it wasn't would she really want to know who Batman was? It would be a major responsibility and she imagined he wouldn't be very happy with her.

She decided not to touch it, 'Alfred? Will he be okay? He was frozen for a long time...' She asked listening to Batman's heavy breathing; she was terrified he would die right here.

'He is strong Miss Stone, you will be arriving soon and I have everything prepared for him please don't you worry.'

She nodded even thought Alfred couldn't see her...or perhaps he could? There might be cameras in here. She suddenly felt exhausted.

'How long Alfred until we arrive?' She asked fighting to keep her eyes open.

'You are but a minute away, I can see you know. All I ask of you Miss Stone is to please remain calm and for the sake of Batman and everything he stands for and has worked for; you must keep what you are about to see a secret, I am a afraid giving the circumstances you will see things you aren't supposed to see...you will be learning the true identity of Batman. I'm afraid there is nothing to prevent it, you must be kept safe so you cannot leave, not until he has awoken...'

Lucy hitched in a breath; didn't she just talk herself out of wanting to find out about who Batman really is? She didn't want to bloody know!

'Alfred I...' She yelled out as the plane dropped a little and started descending slowly, she watched it fly through a waterfall and then it became dark, very dark...


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank so so much for keeping with this sotry.**

 **I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! I have been busy writing so many other things and this one always takes time to really think about.**

 **But I really hope ou enjoy it! As always comments are always gratefilly accepted! ;)**

 **Thank you again! :)**

* * *

He was pacing around like a wild animal, 'she's gone' he seethed to himself. The Bats snatched her from right under his nose! He will kill him! No he will kill them both! How dare she allow Bats to take her like that; she could of fought him off, told him she belonged to him and no one else...she didn't have to go.

A few of his goons had already been kicked while on the floor or punched in the face as he walked past them. Waste of space he thought and he kicked another goon in the face, the goon yelled out in pain.

'How the hell does a frozen Bats escape a ton of ice!' He screeches. 'With six of you guarding him no less...I mean I know the man is good with his hands, but this is ridiculous.' He walks over, hands on hips looking over the ice, it had been partially melted.

One the goons who has luckily missed the Joker's onslaught because he had been standing in the doorway spoke up, 'He managed to press something boss and then he went red, well his suit did, I think he melted it with his gadgets or something.' He scratched his head nervously.

'Oh that Bat and his gadgets; couldn't be without them...I've always told him that he was cheating, that he would be nothing without them.' He said more to himself.

He touched the ice causing more of it to crack and break away.

'You said he pressed something?' He said still looking over the ice, scanning it for any clues of how the Bats escaped.

'Yeah...well that's what I'm guessing, we saw his hands move around first then his arm broke free and then he turned red...'

Joker groaned, 'Somehow he always manages to escape...' He stops talking and he bends down and picks something up off the floor that had caught his eyes.

He holds it up and realises it was a needle, he starts laughing manically, 'This! This is what the Bats used to escape!' He laughs again, bending over holding his stomach. The Bats never ceased at surprising him, 'A needle!' He wiped tears from his eyes. Then he stopped suddenly giving the pointy object a closer inspection. 'But where did he get a needle...?' His eyes hooded and he smirked and clicked his teeth, 'Oh Pear, you've been a very naughty girl.'

* * *

Lucy gripped onto the seat in front of her while her other hands pressed against Batman's chest, she didn't want him smashing his head on anything as he was still completely out cold.

She couldn't tell what the Batcave looked up as it was still dark.

She almost yelped as Alfred's came through the plane speaker system again loudly making heart jump.

'Excuse the prolonged wait Miss Stone; I had to bring the gurney down.' He said so casually she couldn't help thinking this was a regular occurrence.

She didn't say anything as the Batwing door kissed open allowing the light to now stream in blinding her almost.

A king elderly gentleman in a tailored butler's suit came rushing in quickly. He smiled and bowed his head, 'Wonderful to make your acquaintance face to face Miss Stone, I'm afraid all expiations will have to wait until Master...is seen too.'

Lucy only smiled as they both lifted Batman with great difficulty onto the gurney that had been placed on the Batwings landing platform.

As Allred wheeled him away Lucy now began to look around her. The place was huge. She craned her neck and looked up, it was pitch black up there, she couldn't see how far it went up.

She followed Alfred slowly taking in as much as she could. The Batcave smelt of rubber and metal mostly.

She looked behind her and around. The Batcave was made up of five large platforms connected by metal pathways.

She peered down at the running water below and shivered inwardly, it was really high up and the water was black; she hated deep, black water.

'Miss Stone? If you would please like to follow me?' Alfred called out to her, his voice bouncing off the walls of the cave.

She nodded quickly and hurried to join him.

He smiled as she joined him and pressed a button on the wall. 'I must get some fluids in him, he is severely dehydrated and suffering from mild hypothermia it would seem.'

The elevator she noticed suddenly dinged and opened in front of them allowing more light to illuminate their faces.

'Will he be alright?' She asked assisting Alfred in pushing Batman into the elevator.

'Yes I believe so. I have seen him through worse, although am not sure how long he will unconscious for, his body has been put through dangerously low temperatures, he would have died of it wasn't for his suit.'

'They injected him with some sort stimulant to ward off hypothermia...at least that's what I heard, I could be wrong.' She looked down, guilt bearing down on her again.

'I cannot imagine what you have been through Miss Stone, but please understand you are quite safe here.' Alfred attempted to reassure her.

She forced a smile and nodded, 'Thank you Alfred, it's been a while since I've been spoken to so...nicely.' Her smile faded as she began to remember what her body had been through, how her mouth had been wrapped around his...making her...how his fingers had delved inside her, how his mouth had covered her sensitive spots. She shivered. How could her body betray her? She felt disgusted with herself; just the thought of their erotic endeavours had her body humming from the memory. What the hell had he done to her?

The elevator doors dinged and then opened slowly. Alfred went ahead pushing Batman out and walked quickly ahead of her. 'Please follow me Miss Stone; I must get him to the infirmary.'

She nodded even though he couldn't see and hurried after him. She almost swore as she looked around at her surroundings. It was more impressive than the Batcave.

She whistled under her breathe, this was a bloody mansion, Batman was loaded? Well obviously he had to be considering his collection of fancy gadgets and such...but this? This was ridiculous.

She had never seen ceilings so high, or so many paintings, sculptures and lavish rugs.

There were wooden floors and some marble floors that all shone pristinely. The place even smelt rich. She could smell delicious log fires and perfumed scents that lightly invaded her nostrils ever so often. She'd lost count on how many doors she had passed as they crossed hall after hall, room after room and corridor after corridor.

How the hell would anyone find each other in this house? They would have to call each other up to ask where they location was...or do it the old fashioned way and keep walkie talkies on them.

Finally they turned into a room. She had been praying the walk would end soon as her legs had begun trembling along with her feeling immensely exhausted.

At least this room or infirmary as Alfred has called it was warm. It was beautifully decorated as was the entire house. However instead of furniture it donned two huge hospital beds at one end of the room, whereas the other was filled with counters, sinks and trolleys containing god knows what...; probably all medical supplies she thought.

She watched as Alfred used a hoister to lift the unconscious Batman onto one of the beds.

She allowed herself to slump down onto the bed next to them.

Alfred turned to her and rushed forward, 'Miss Stone you look faint, please lie down.'

'I do?' She asked as she allowed the gentle man to steady her and hold her arm as she limply fell back sighing as her head melted into the softest pillow she had ever felt.

'Please rest Miss Stone, you have been through a lot I'm sure, everything is alright now, you are safe.' He smiled at her warmly.

She nodded before allowing her eyes to close falling immediately into a deep and restful sleep.

'This was a mistake to bring her here Alfred, what if she can't keep her mouth shut? There is something I don't trust about her...she seemed all too familiar and comfortable around him. She wasn't acting like a hostage; she didn't look at him with fear.

'People show their fears in all kinds of different ways, you of all people should know that.'

Lucy could hear them speak but she pretended to be sleeping still; Batman sounded pissed, but his voice was different now, more human in a sense. He must have had has mask removed.

'I know that but then you didn't see the way _he_ looked at _her_. I've never seen that expression on his face before Alfred and it shocked me. I thought I had seen that man through every expression imaginable...but this...this scared me.'

It scared him? Oh god what does that mean for her then? What does any of it mean? Lucy almost screamed this at the top of her voice. If it scared Batman then it terrified her.

'That's why I don't trust her. Nobody has ever enticed such a reaction from Joker ever. He was manic when he noticed I her with me. He said she was _his_. He had never claimed anyone as his before.'

'But surely Master Bruce this isn't the girls own doing? She is the victim in all this remember? She was the one abducted, taken from her life, her home. We can't begin to fathom what she has been through.'

Wait Master Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne...he...he is Batman? Holy shit. She stiffened in the bed, she really wished she had still been asleep, she realised this was one of the moments where the more she knew the more likely it was going to turn out badly for her.

'If the Joker has somehow...grown attached to her then it is imperative we protect her from him. He is a monster and would surely destroy her if he ever got to her again. She must be shown trust, kindness and friendship now. We don't know what being Joker's prisoner for so long has done to her psyche. She will need help.'

Bruce grumbled, 'You are always so eager to see the good in every situation but you forget I saw them together and something in her eyes had me on alert, dare I say it but I believe she could have grown some sort of attachment to him.'

'Stockholm Syndrome perhaps?'

'Perhaps and if that's the case she will need to see a doctor. They will have to evaluate her mental well being. Joker has a tendency to unleash the crazy side of people but never has he earned a sane person's trust or affection.' Bruce's voice faded out quietly.

She couldn't believe it, how could he think of her that way? Hadn't she gone with him when he came for her? Yes. She could have remained with the Joker; and she would have, right? If she had been oh-so attached to him? But no, she couldn't wait to get away and was so relieved when she saw Batman reaching for her. However, although she didn't want to admit it to herself she found herself aching for him already. She felt tense and anxious without his presence. She had grown so accustomed to seeing him every day, waiting to see what he would do next and loving, yes loving the sexual exchanges between them.

The one thing Lucy knew she was good at was evaluating herself and the time spent with the Joker had her doing it on a regular basis. Yes she admitted she pined for him, but not in a healthy or loving way. She believed herself to be suffering from Stockholm syndrome just as Alfred had suggested. Because she had been with him for so long and he in turn "rewarded" her with pleasure she must have developed some sort of feelings or dependency. He was the only form of human contact she had. Yes she befriended Ape but Joker had always been there watching. It's not as if she could have asked to hang around with the gentle giant to play games and watch movies together.

Even though the Joker had treated her terribly, hurt her and frightened her, the pleasure he had given her however seemed to have pushed all the abuse aside, only for a short period of time.

Either way Lucy knew he had fucked with her mind and she was a broken woman for it. She hated him but she found herself wanting to flee from here and run back into his arms. Bruce was right not to trust her, she couldn't even trust herself. But that didn't mean she didn't want to be saved. She didn't want to feel broken anymore.

'I think its best she is moved to the guest quarters and kept there for the time being. She can use the guest side of the house, I can't trust her with my identity Alfred, something about her doesn't sit well with me. When she is feeling better we can hand her to the police for questioning.'

'And what if she recognises where she is? There aren't many who live in such an obvious humble abode Master Bruce. '

'Tell her she's wrong, but I'm hoping it won't come to that. I do wish to question her myself, as Batman. There is a lot we can get from her regarding the Joker's next move and his weaknesses if he ever showed any to her.'

'Indeed that would help in the grand scheme of things. But you must remember Master Bruce the girl did come to your aid she not? You told me yourself you wouldn't have escaped if not for her helping you, so surely she has built up some trust with you.'

'...perhaps, but I still can't shake this feeling off, not until I have had the chance to speak with her properly.'

'I understand, are you strong enough to make it back your quarters?'

Bruce groaned, he must be attempting to stand up. 'Yes I'll be fine.'

She could hear his laboured footsteps slap against the floor. 'Remember keep her in the guest area until I'm ready to speak with her.'

'Of course.'

There was silence for a few moments. She wasn't sure however if she was alone or not.

'I know you're awake...; would I be correct in stating you heard a generous amount of the conversation between Master Bruce and I?' Alfred asked dryly.

She cringed but didn't move. Perhaps she could still act like she was asleep and fool him.

She could hear his footsteps walking towards her. Dammit! He so wasn't fooled.

'It was your breathing that gave you away; it suddenly changed from a steady rhythm to one not so steady. It's alright Miss Stone; there is no need hide from me.'

She sighed loudly and threw the cover off from her and sat up stiffly. 'You're good.' She mumbled.

Alfred shrugged slowly with a sly smile, 'So I have been so told on more than one occasion.'

She giggled a little already warming up to him.

'You strike me as an intelligent woman Miss Stone.'

She shrugged, 'I think I may have lost a few brain cells during these past few weeks...' She sad feeing a wave of guilt and shame surround her.

'Then let's put that to the test, tell me do you know where you are?'

She shuffled a little awkwardly, should she lie? 'Um Batman's house I'm guessing.' Could she sound anymore immature she thought.

'Indeed it is, however because of you overhearing the conversation I believe you now know the identity of Batman, is that not so?' He asked through his spectacles, raising his eyebrows at her. She felt like a child being scolded as a lie was on the tip of her tongue but she stopped herself as Alfred's serious stare was as overbearing as that of a parent.

She nodded slowly, 'I didn't want to know I promise you, I just woke up to the sound of voices...I'm a light sleeper...' And if they didn't want to her to know the why the hell did they speak so openly with her present? She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed at the dimness of them both, she had thought better of them.

'Indeed however Master Bruce didn't seem to mind at the time, I am sure he will when he realises you know the truth.'

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide with horror, 'No! You can't tell him I know Alfred he will be so angry.' She pleaded her heart racing.

'Please don't fret Miss Stone I have been told you keep you in the guest area of the house which suggests Master Bruce does not wish to socialise with you as himself. Still I cannot lie to him; he has to be aware you know of his identity.'

'No please Alfred, you don't have to lie but if he doesn't ask there is no need to tell him right?'

Alfred cocked an eyebrow at her obviously not amused at her suggestion.

She continued, 'Look I would never, ever reveal his identity to anyone. I respect Batman greatly, I owe him my freedom. You can trust me, he can trust me.'

Alfred sighed a little.

'I just want to go home now; everyone must be so worried about me.' She said sadly.

'I'm afraid you cannot leave until things have settled down a little, if you go home the Joker could very well be waiting for you.'

'Then...can I call home?' She said feeling her heart beat faster. The thought of Joker coming to her house to find her again filled her with dread but also she hated to admit excitement. But she would never endanger the lives of her friends.

'Of course you may, however you must not tell them where you are and keep what happened to you to a minimum. I understand it will be quite the task considering everything you have been through...But for their safety the less they know the better.'

She nodded slowly, 'I understand, thank you Alfred.'

'My pleasure Miss Stone.'

'Please call me Lucy; Miss Stone is too formal for me.' She giggled.

'I shall try my best...Lucy.' He smiled a little, 'I would suggest using the guest phone in the lounge room.'

It took her forever too find the bloody lounge room. Of course Alfred's directions hadn't helped her at all.

She had only managed to find it after asking the numerous housemaids that were scattering around the house where it was.

She opened the huge, wooden doors and walked in to a cream coloured room. It had white carpet and so many sculptures and paintings, it was quite the sight.

She cuddled herself into the soft and fluffy dressing gown that had been provided for her and sat down on the luxurious couch.

She could get used to this she thought to herself as she sighed and leant her head back resting deeper into the couch. This is how the other half live then...not bad at all.

She flopped her head to the side and spotted the golden, old fashioned phone sitting onto of a marble table. Of course it was marble she rolled her eyes at the thought.

She lazily picked up the entire phone and placed it on her lap, good thing she remembered her home phone number...; having a mobile tends to make people forget about actually memorising numbers, people rely on them too much she mused.

She dialled the number loving the old fashioned feel of the phone and its curved receiver.

It only rang twice until someone picked up. 'Hello?' She recognised the voice instantly.

'Chris?' She squeaked.

'...Lucy!' He gasped. 'Oh my god Lucy is that you?' He asked yelling down the phone.

'Yeah it's me.' She said attempting to swallow back a sob, she was so happy to hear his voice.

'Oh fuck, are you okay? Where are you? Are you hurt?' He asked manically.

'I'm fine, I'm fine. Um I'll be coming home soon.' She said hoping it was the truth.

'Bloody hell I'm so happy you're alright, what the hell happened? You just disappeared and then we got a call from the police, they told us you had been kidnapped, but they didn't say by who.' He was still yelling a little.

That was such a relief she thought, they didn't know it was the Joker; she wouldn't have to tell anyone about what she went through with him...any of it. 'I don't know who it was, they kept their faces hidden, but I'm not hurt, it had something to do with the museum or something...I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

He breathed down the phone suddenly, 'We thought you were dead...' He whispered.

'I'm so sorry Chris; I can't imagine what you and Jess have been going through.'

She said feeling her eyes sting with tears. They were the only people who cared about her, she had no family, no parents, she was an orphan and completely alone. Her two friends were the only ones who knew her, who loved her.

'It's not you fault god dammit, you don't have to apologise for anything.' He sniffled a little.

She shook her head, she had been so selfish, she didn't even think what her friends had been going through this whole time. And there she was fondling with that crazed lunatic, climaxing around his fingers and mouth...suckling him and swallowing his...she shook her head, stop thinking about all of that!

'How's Jess?' She asked finally.

'She's been in pieces, we both have but she will be so happy when she hears your voice.'

Lucy smiled, 'I'll be happy to hear hers too. Oh and how's David?'

The line went silent for a moment before he answered, 'David was hurt seriously, he is still in the hospital; whoever attacked you put him in a coma.'

'What? Oh fucking hell. I need to go and see him.' She said thinking of her jolly and happy go lucky colleague.

'He's stable but they don't know when he will wake up...if ever..., shit where are you? I can come and get you right now.' He said enthusiastically. She could hear him shuffling around on the other end.

'Umm.' Lucy looked around, she knew Batman wouldn't allow her to leave yet...but shit what was she going to say? 'I can't come home yet, I'm with the police and I'm working with them to help catch my kidnappers.' She cringed, she knew that sounded ridiculous.

'What? But you should come home; you have been through such hell I can imagine. Fuck the police; they can do their job without you.' He said angrily.

'No really it's fine, I want to help them, they deserve to be taken down...I promise I'll be home soon and I'll keep in touch.'

'This is crazy Lucy, at least let me come and see you.' He insisted.

'Err yeah okay, but I'll have to ask when I can get out of here and I'll call you with the details okay?' She said lightly.

'...fine, but you better call again tonight at least so you can speak to Jess when gets back from work.'

'Yes of course, I can't wait to speak to her.' She lied; she didn't want to have to go through awkward and emotional conversation again.

After she had hung up to a reluctant Chris she remained sitting in the lounge room for a while. She looked ahead of her at the huge TV.

She picked up the controller from the table at and turned it on; she hadn't watched TV for so long. She wanted to feel normal again and TV might assist in that...some good old brain numbing...yes that's what he needed.

She smiled as she flicked through the ridiculous ads and then stopped on a cartoon channel. She laughed at her immaturity but she felt comforted it by the familiar characters she had grown up with.

After an hour or so Alfred knocked on the door and walked in.

She sat up quickly and muted the TV. 'Oh hi Alfred, um I was just watching...' she looked to the screen a little embarrassed.

'That quite alright Miss...Lucy.' Alfred stuttered remembering to call her by her name.

She giggled a little.

'You have visitors.'

She frowned, 'visitors?' She asked confused.

'Yes Commissioner Gordon is waiting for you along with a psychologist; they wish to speak with you about your recent kidnapping.'

Her eyebrows raised up, 'What already?' She said feeling anxious.

'Indeed, it seems master Bruce has wasted no time, I am sorry if this is sudden, but I must insist you come with me.'

Shit! She wasn't ready to speak with anyone about what went on; she couldn't tell them _everything..._ some things she had to keep to herself for her own sake. Otherwise what would they think of her?

'Um okay.' She said getting up slowly. 'Do you at least have something I can change into?' She said gesturing down at her fluffy dressing robe.

'Of course, some fresh clothes and towels have been laid out for you in the guest room. You may join us when you have freshened up.

As she followed Alfred to the guest room she felt herself sweating, she felt so nervous; what would they ask her? How much...detail would they want her to go into? Would Batman be there? Listening to everything and judging her more?

She gulped; this was all because of that slimy, psychotic clown. If he had just knocked her out and left her there she wouldn't be in this situation! At least by bringing him down she could get some sort of revenge on him...but why didn't that thought delight her in any way or form?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know it's been like a month since I last updated but unfortuatnely i came down with horrible case of pnuemonia which put me out for a whiile, i'm still recoving from it now but thankfully I am well enough to start writing again!**

 **I hope people are still wanting to read this stroy until the end...I don't think it's that long to go now but I am determined to finish it! It's very fun to write.**

 **I would love some reviews! Just to let me know your're still there! And reviews are always the best motivator!**

 **Thank you all! :D**

* * *

She had been given a choice of dresses to change into. She chose a white dress with flower prints that came down to her knees. Not the sort of thing she would wear but it was the best choice given how awful the others were.

She knew it had to be of the finest silk as she slipped it on. It was so light and soft; it felt like she wasn't wearing anything.

She went to look at herself in the full bodied mirror which was framed in a beautiful gold hold with carvings of flowers and butterflies.

'I look old...' She mumbled to herself.

'You look sublime.'

She jumps and turned to find Alfred standing in the doorway. 'Forgive my intrusion but I have been asked to summon you...again.'

'No it's fine, I'm ready now...and thanks for the, you know...compliment.' She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly.

'It's my pleasure Miss Stone, shall we?' He gestured towards the corridor.

She forced a smile and nodded.

The walk down to the study where the... "Session" was being held felt like something out of a nightmare. Lucy had never felt so nervous...she didn't know why, she just had to tell the truth? But what was the truth when it came to him?

It hadn't been just a simple kidnapping and hostage situation...

What they had done to each other...and it wasn't as if he had forced anything on her...well not all the time.

She inwardly shivered remembering how she had begun to crave intimacy with him. She just put it down to he was the only one there...well the only one that she wanted to give her any attention. Being kept away from the world and others made one go crazy and any sort of intimacy was like a band aid for her...; she didn't have any _real_ feelings for him.

She held her breath as Alfred guided her in to an impressive looking study...was this Bruce's study she wondered? It was huge...of course, full of wooden furniture like the rest of the house, and the desk...well it was monstrous but beautiful, she wondered how they ever got such a big thing in here to begin with.

She let out a breath as she noticed a very attractive woman standing up from one of the armchairs and smiled at her warmly.

Lucy attempted to smile back as Alfred introduced her.

'Miss Stone this is Doctor Joyce, she will be asking you some questions today.'

'Hello Lucy, lovely to meet you.' She said extending her hand warmly.

'Hello...' Lucy said meekly and took her hand and shook it.

Joyce smiled and held Lucy's hand in both of hers, 'Now there is nothing to be nervous about, please trust me, you won't have to speak about anything you do not wish too.'

That seemed to ease Lucy a little as she nodded and took a seat opposite form where the doctor had sat.

'Thank you Alfred.' Joyce said again very kindly.

Alfred bowed a little, 'my pleasure, please call me if you require anything.'

Lucy turned and smiled back at the kind butler.

When they were alone Joyce sat down apposite her and took out a note book and placed it in her lap...Lucy started to feel anxious again.

'Please try to relax Lucy, is it alright I call you by your first name?'

'Yes it's fine, I prefer it.' Lucy said quietly.

'Good, well I have been briefed on your situation and I can honestly say I think you are an incredibly brave woman. Not a lot of people if hardly any come out of the situation you have been through alive.'

Lucy gulped. Yeah there was probably a reason for that she thought.

'I know it may be a silly question to ask but I want to know how you are.' Joyce asked tilting her head a little, watching her.

Lucy shrugged, 'I don't know, that's the truth. I suppose I'm happy to be away from...that situation. But all I want to do is go home; I miss my friends and my normal life.'

'I can understand how you want to go back to normality. Can I ask you, after everything you have been through; do you truly believe you can?'

Lucy scratched her neck nervously, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else that's for sure, no more dating for her, not more sleeping with the lights off, no more being alone...

'Um yes, I think I could adapt again.' She lied.

'Good, that's good to hear that you believe that.' Joyce said jotting down some notes. 'Oh please don't worry about the note books, its necessary as I haven't the best memory...why I picked to be a doctor I'll never know.' She said smiling a goofy smile.

Lucy chuckled lightly feeling a little more at ease. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

'Now, I am not sure if you're aware but I am working along with the police and they are recording this session, is that alright with you?'

Lucy thought as much, it didn't surprise her, 'Yeah I guess so, they have to right?'

'However because we are dealing with a sensitive topic, anything you would rather just keep between the two of us is permitted.' She looked at her seriously then.

Lucy was so very happy that she was dealing with a female doctor; perhaps she could help her understand why she had such conflicting emotions about everything.

Lucy nodded, 'I understand thank you.'

'Alright, so let's begin. Can you tell me in detail what happened to you? When and how were you abducted?'

Lucy had given as much information as she could about her abduction and what the reasons why she was used the way she was...regarding the precious stone that had been imbedded into her neck.

Reliving the entire beginning had drained her so she had asked for some water and maybe a few moments to compose herself as she knew...she knew she was going to have to talk about the other things he had done to her.

'Are you alright to continue?' Joyce asked her.

Lucy nodded.

'Alright so, you said the Joker had conjured up this whole thing just to capture Batman with Fries' ice gun? Is that correct?'

'Yes and he succeeded.' She shook her head guiltily.

'Why do you sound as if it's your fault?' Joyce asked her concerned.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, 'I should have killed him when I had the chance I guess...but I couldn't.'

Joyce seemed a little surprised by her confession, 'I am glad you didn't, you don't want blood on your hands Lucy. And if my knowledge is correct, Batman said you helped him escape, did you not?'

'Yes but...' She found herself choking up a little, 'He suffered so much before, I should have helped sooner but I was afraid.'

'Of course you were. Don't forget you were in such an awful situation yourself. Aiding Batman like you did was extremely brave of you; he might not be alive today if you hadn't been so brave. Please see this and give yourself some much deserved credit.'

Lucy nodded and wiped the tears that had started streaming down her cheeks. Joyce had leant forward with a box of tissues that Lucy accepted with a smile. 'Thanks.'

'Take your time, I can't imagine how hard this is for you to relive everything, but you're doing so incredibly well.'

Lucy took a huge exhale and let it out in a whoosh, 'Okay...I'm okay to continue.' She looked up at Joyce and smiled.

Joyce nodded. 'Alright so can you tell me if he had spoken to you about anything else he might have been planning? Anything can be vital to putting what sort of plan he was going to act on next.'

'Um...I remember he had wanted me to deliver a message to the mayor, he wanted me to deliver it by hand.' Her cheeks suddenly flushed pink as she remembered how he had made her come while agreeing to carry it out. She had agreed to do it because he was giving her pleasure. He threatened to stop what he was doing to her body if she didn't agree. God how she had been so weak and completely at his mercy.

'A message? As in a letter?' Joyce asked taking more notes quickly.

'Yes I suppose so, I never go to see the message, I was rescued shortly after I had that...conversation with him.'

'And did you agree to deliver this message?' Joyce asked looking up at her again.'

Now Lucy blushed furiously, she said noting but nodded.

'I see and can you tell me why you agreed?' Joyce asked quietly.

Shit! What was she going to say? Was she going to tell her the truth? How could she? She couldn't, everyone would be disgusted with her. 'Um...I was just scared; he threatened me and my friends if I didn't...' She lied again well the threatening part was true.

Joyce studied her for a moment then nodded seeming to believe her ruse. 'It's understandable Lucy.'

'Now I have been asked to ask you some more personal questions regarding your time with the Joker and his behaviour towards you.'

Lucy's stomach dropped, she fiddled with the tissue in her hands. No, no, no, she didn't like where this was going at all. She knew this was Batman's doing, he had obviously remembered how Joker had been with her, how he had spanked her in front of him...

'W-why is that important?' Lucy asked quietly. 'I don't see how knowing how he treated me can aid with anything concerning his capture if that is what Batman's plan is.' She said defensively.

Joyce looked at her and spoke softly, 'Batman had mentioned that the Joker had acted differently with you. He had never seen the Joker act like that with anyone else to his knowledge and he knows the Joker probably more than anyone...well perhaps not anymore.'

She knew she meant her, but she didn't say anything, she kept quiet.

'So' Joyce continued, 'We want to know why he had behaved differently with you and what went on between the two of you. Like I said it's very unusual for anyone to ever some out alive from Joker's onslaughts, it's even more unusual for him to take a hostage and then keep them when hasn't a use for them anymore. And there is the obvious fact that you are an attractive, young woman...perhaps that's why he had behaved differently with you.'

Lucy just wanted to bolt from the room, she didn't want to accept that the Joker harboured any sort of feelings for her, she didn't want to be his first...whatever she was to him.

'That side of the Joker's mind is a mystery Lucy and if he had acted out of character...in any way we would like for you're to share with us. We must learn everything about the Joker and we believe you are the key to breaking into his twisted mind, the part that he never shows to anyone.'

Lucy didn't know what it was but she really didn't like the thought of them knowing the other side of him. She didn't know why but she felt like that side was something secret, something he only wanted her to know. She trusted Batman, if course he had saved her. But something inside her didn't want to...just hand Joker over to them physically or mentally. It was this moment she realised that he had broken her, he had rewired her brain...he had made her care for him. She hated him yes but she also had feelings for him that went beyond something physical and this is what was driving her mad...

Because how could she? How could she have feelings for such a monster? Why was she going to protect him now? She wanted revenge but she didn't want him to get caught...she was going insane.

She shrugged, 'I don't know what you want me to tell you, I just want to forget everything that happened between us...' She blurted out.

'So something did happen between the two of you?' Joyce said leaning a little closer ready to take notes again.

Lucy held her head up high, 'I don't wish to talk anymore, I am done.' She said sternly looking the doctor straight into the eyes.

Joyce didn't even argue with her which was wise, Lucy was so done with this, with all of this. She was just happy Batman was safe and so was the Joker...for now.

'If Batman wants to go and take him down that's none of my business, he probably should giving what he had put him through. But me? I am done, I want to leave this all behind me and go home.' She said standing up.

Joyce stood up also and smiled, 'You have been a great help Miss Stone, thank you for speaking with me.' She outstretched her hand again for Lucy to take it.

After Lucy released her hand she turned towards the door and opened it. Alfred was already standing outside waiting for her.

'Alfred I want to go home, I am tired of being held against my will by anyone.'

'Of course Miss Stone, we will have a car ready and waiting to escort safely back home whenever you wish.

* * *

Lucy left that evening; she looked back at the mansion and inwardly thanked Batman for his rescue.

She walked up to Alfred who had been waiting by the car to see her off. 'Thank for everything Alfred, you have made me feel so incredibly welcome.' She said and hugged him tightly.

He smiled happily, 'It was my pleasure and perhaps we will see you again one day?'

'Maybe, it would be nice to see you and Br-Batman again. Please tell him I am so grateful for his help and that I'm sorry I couldn't have been more useful.'

'He is already very grateful for your help Miss Stone as am I, he might never have made it home without you; I am forever in your debt.'

She smiled shyly, 'As I am to you both.'

The journey home didn't take very long, she was surprised how close she lived to Batman; that thought comforted her in a way.

She was nervous; she didn't know what she would say to Chris and Jess. But she couldn't wait to see them.

She thanked the driver and walked up to her apartment building.

As she walked in and pressed the button on the lift her mind went to him. She wondered what he was doing, was he pissed she had gotten away? If he was would he come looking for her?

She froze with that thought...then shook her head; she didn't want to think of that now. She couldn't otherwise she would be scared forever.

She knocked on the door; she didn't have keys or anything on her. God she hoped someone was in...

The door swung open suddenly, Jess stood there in the doorway, her eyes wide with surprise.

'Hi Jess...' Lucy said with a smile.

Jess didn't say anything instead she wrapped Lucy so tightly in her arms Lucy thought she would pass out.

'Oh God Lucy!' Jess sobbed into her hair.

Lucy broke down herself as she hugged her friend back with everything she had.

Lucy and jess had spoke through the entire evening into the early hours of the morning.

Of course she didn't give Jess any indication of what she had done with the Joker. She couldn't and Lucy could live with that, she would have to carry that secret to the grave. She didn't want anyone to judge her or look at her as if she was as bad as him.

To everyone who knew her she would be the same old Lucy, smiling happily and never allowing anything to get to her.

'Look Jess I am so exhausted and I want to get some sleep before Chris comes back from his late shift, otherwise I'm gonna have to go through all this again without having some recharge time.' She said and yawned.

'Oh shit Lu I'm sorry, of course go to bed, you're probably gonna sleep for a few days now.' Jess giggled and stroked her cheek. She couldn't quite believe Lucy was sitting next to her. Her friend was home, safe at last.

Lucy hugged Jess again and stood up. 'Right well I don't have any energy or tears left so I'm going to just collapse now.'

Jess laughed, 'so you should. Oh and before you go I have to ask you something...'

Lucy froze and looked back at Jess, here it comes she thought...

Jess crinkled up her nose, 'Where did you get that hideous dress from?'

Lucy let out a laugh of relief. 'It's a present from Batman.' She winked.

* * *

Lucy had been home a week and no matter how much Chris and Jess doted on her, or how many smiling faces she saw at work, she couldn't quite get back into the swing of...life.

Everything had changed and everything was different. Even food didn't taste as good.

She didn't want to go shopping for new things anymore; she didn't even want to write.

Nothing in her life seemed to make sense or fulfil anymore and it was all because of him.

She hated that demented psycho; he had literally fucked up her life because she had been at the wrong place and the wrong time.

It didn't matter what she felt for him because she couldn't be with him. He was a monster, a criminal and they were worlds apart. He wouldn't change and she didn't think she could ever forgive the atrocities he had done over the years.

But damn it she missed him, maybe it was the Stockholm syndrome talking but she missed his touch, his mouth, his body, his smell, his face. She missed his dominance, she missed the pleasure he gave her, she missed the noises of pleasure he made as her mouth was wrapped around his cock.

She had never considered herself a nymphomaniac, but all she could think of was to have him. They never fucked and something about that made her feel empty.

She knew her mind was getting worse. She knew she needed some professional help but just thinking back to that session with Joyce was enough to out her off therapy for a lifetime.

It was just too hard to talk about this to anyone, they would judge her; think she was sick in the head. And yeah she was probably was but what could she do? She couldn't help how she felt, how he had made her care for him.

She could carry on with what she had been doing for the past week and a half and just act normal, like nothing happened, like he wasn't invading her thoughts every second of the day.

That's why she had wilfully taken back her old job even thought everyone including her boss had advised her not too or at least give it more time. But she couldn't wait; she had to be somewhere that reminded her of him. Even if was the place where her life had been fucked up beyond repair.

She hadn't even visited David in the hospital because of how guilty she felt.

The monster she was pining over had put her friend in a coma, which thankfully he had now awakened from, but she couldn't bear to look at him. She felt like such a traitor and so very alone.

No one would understand, no one could understand how he had made he feel. She didn't even understand it. She didn't know why she wanted to be back in his arms with everyday that passed.

She hated him still but she wanted him. She didn't know how long Stockholm syndrome lasted or even if it was a real thing. But she knew she couldn't keep up this charade without something bad happening.

* * *

She watched the news every day praying that he would show up somewhere. He had been on he run since the day she and Batman escaped his warehouse.

They still didn't know his whereabouts which made her fear for him more.

It had been almost a month now and she found herself hiding away in her room more often.

She would touch herself every night thinking of him. She could only come if she thought of him and him alone. His mouth, his smile, his voice, his eyes, his touch, his grunts and moans. She cried with shame the first time she had come thinking of him. She felt disgusted with herself.

But it soon became like a ritual; every night she would touch herself, every night she would think of him in every sexual way possible. It seemed like the only thing that kept her sane? If she could even call herself that anymore.

She had accepted that this would be the norm now, this would be her life. Pining after a psychotic clown who opened up her soul and battered it before putting it back together, moulding it just for him.

She was not the same person and she believed she had long passed the point of no return.

* * *

She returned home from work like every other day. Her car had finally been repaired so she had been driving to and from work for the past few days. It had been difficult to get used to driving again as she hadn't for so long. But her little car made her soon feel comfortable again.

She scanned her residence permit to enter the underground car park under her building.

She hated going in there, it was always so dark; she hated the dark more than ever now.

She parked in her number 41 and got out locking the car door with her key.

She dropped the keys and of course it decided to hide underneath the car. 'Fuck.' She muttered as she got down on her knees looking underneath her car. It smelt of petrol down there. Car parks always smelled.

She spotted it and reached for it.

'Now this looks very familiar of when we first met...'

She froze at the familiar voice. She started trembling, her chest burning, she was almost panting as she weakly stood up and faced him.

He stepped out of the shadows wearing a newly tailored purple coat. He smiled that hungry smile she knew all too well.

'Hello Pear.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey here's another chapter! I do hope you like it. I like where it's going with Lucy's own mental stability and well...lack there of.**

 **Please reviews if you can, jus a few words make all the difference!**

 **Thank you! :D**

* * *

She couldn't catch her breath, he was here, standing in front of her, after all these weeks of pining for him he was finally here.

But now she didn't know what to do; what was he doing here? Was he going to kill her for escaping him like he said he would if she ever managed to get away?

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as he walked towards her, his smile never faltering.

She could immediately tell he wanted her as he slowly stalked towards her; his eyes were hungry and predatory. His footsteps echoed throughout the large car park.

He kept his advance on her giving her no choice but to step back. She soon found herself pushed up against her car bonnet.

He cocked his head as he looked down at her, 'Well aren't you gonna give me a kiss?' He smiled wildly.

Her mouth went dry; she swallowed hungry for his lips.

He just stood there, waiting for her; he seemed calm and contained, quite unlike him she thought. Perhaps he was waiting for her to come closer so he could stick a knife in her side...but what choice did she have?

If she ran he could easily catch her, if she screamed he would probably slit her throat. He might not even be alone she thought; he usually took his goons everywhere he went.

She swallowed again and tentatively placed her hands on his chest, she almost smiled when she felt is heart was also beating at a rhythm that matched her own.

Did he really want her? Still? After everything? Well this would be a way to find out she thought.

She leant up, standing on the balls of her feet.

For a moment she could have sworn he looked surprised by her willingness to comply, but he soon composed himself and leant his head down towards hers.

She slowly slid her hands up his chest and proceeded to hook her arms around his neck.

He smirked before she pulled him down to smash their lips together.

A heat immediately started to build from within her very depths as he forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth to which she accepted with a desperation she had never felt.

They both moaned into each other's kiss. His hands held onto her so tightly that they were already starting to bruise her hips.

She didn't care, as for right now in this moment he could do whatever the hell he wanted to her, she was already lost and they had only just began.

They devoured each other. They had never shared a kiss like this before. It was on another level from what she was used to with him, but fuck it was the best kiss of her life.

They were ravenous for each other; he even seemed to be struggling to hold his hunger for her back.

She was mewling and moaning as he laid her down against her bonnet without breaking their kiss. There his hands started roaming her body. His long fingers lifting up her pencil skirt she wore for work.

Because it was however a pencil skirt it became stuck midway up her thighs.

She broke the kiss suddenly, 'Wait I can take it off...' She said it too late however as he had already ripped a huge slit down its side. A deep chuckle left his throat.

Her mouth fell open given him the chance to take it again, fucking her mouth with his tongue. She gasped loudly gripping onto his jacket and pulling him against her.

He bit her lip hard as he broke their kiss and began licking his way down her neck.

She could feel his hard cock grinding against her thigh, she wanted him, she wanted him to fuck her right here on the car. But instead she found that his hand had slid its way up her skirt.

He growled suddenly, 'Another barrier to keep me out Pear hmm?' He said into her ear as he scratched at her tights she wore. 'Such a poor attempt.' He smirked as he gripped onto the crouch part of her tights and tugged and tugged at it until it ripped revealing herself to him.

'They were for work...' She mumbled but who was she kidding? She didn't give a shit.

A laugh bursts from his chest, 'Good old Pear, still able to make her daddy laugh eh?'

She pouted up at him, 'I wasn't trying too...'

'I know and that's the point!' He laughed again and glanced down between her thighs. He cocked an eyebrow and looked up at her, a mischievous expression plastered over his face. 'Pear goes commando now does she?' He licked his lips hungrily.

She blushed furiously, 'It feels better...when I've got tights on okay.'

He chuckled, 'Oh don't you worry sugar you'll get no complaints from me.' He said before disappearing between her thighs.

She tenses and looks around the car park suddenly very aware that anyone could come by at any moment and what a sight they would behold. She closed her thighs together before he got too close. 'Stop, you can't not here, people...people might see...' She said panicking.

He frowns and looks at her with a murderous glare. 'I don't think you're in a position to order me about Pear and you are certainly in no position to keep this from me. I've waited a long time and you're not going to stop me from getting what I want...and you know I always get what I want.' He says with a dark tone to his voice, it truly scared her but excited her too.

Suddenly he grins like a madman, 'Plus if anyone does decide to interrupt us I'll blow their heads off..., simple.' He winked and then gripped onto her knees, his hands seeming like claws as he pried them apart. 'Now you be a good girl and open wide...' He grins down at her as he continues pushing her legs apart.

Her muscles start to tire and finally she submits earning an elated laugh from him.

She arches her back and sucks in breath that inflates her entire ribcage as his mouth begins to eat away at her.

Her hands fly to his hair to grip him tightly against her. His hands slide up her thighs to grip her arse, he digs his fingers in deliciously as he lifts her closer to his mouth.

Now he is able to bury himself into her, now he can plunge his tongue as deeply as he could, lapping up her intoxicating juices he had missed like a madman.

She couldn't believe he was doing this to her again, on the hood of her car no less! In the middle of car park! But as she listened to his slurps and moans against her she decided she didn't care. She would allow him to do whatever he wanted with her.

The Joker had fucked up her brain; that was plainly obvious given the current activity they were sharing together. So why should she fight it anymore? She could just enjoy the immense pleasure he was giving her. She didn't understand why he was doing what he was doing to her... She thought he would be seriously pissed with her, that he would want to kill her on the spot or at least fuck her mouth like he had done before.

But no here he was, his head buried between her thighs giving her the time of her life. And she wouldn't dare stop him.

'Joker, Oh fuck!' She moaned twisting her fingers into his hair.

'He lifted his head slightly, 'watch your mouth Pear, no need for such language.'

Oh shit she forgot the psycho clown wasn't into cursing...odd but true.

'I'm sorry, I just got carried away.' She breathed praying he would continue.

'Hmm.' was all he said before plunging his tongue back into her again.

She groaned loudly as the sensation of his tongue hit her full force. She began to pant.

His tongue was wicked; he hadn't lost his touch she smirked to herself.

She started to keen as he began to apply more pressure. She gripped at his hair tighter earning a satisfied groan from him.

'Ah Joker, Oh god...I'm so close!' She whispered her face pained with pleasure.

He grunted and lifted his head from her suddenly.

She gasped and moaned as she proper herself on her elbows to look up at him. 'No...Why...?' She whined like a little brat.

He licked his lips and around his mouth lapping up her juices. Then he loomed over her and delved two fingers into her instead inducing a strangled moan from her; she gripped onto his shoulders.

'Well, well, look where we are again...' He grinned down at her. His eyes seemed manic as his fingers began thrusting in and out at such a perfect rhythm and pressure. She almost came when his thumb rubbed her clit for a moment then carried on with his double fingered onslaught.

She cried now having to build up to an orgasm all over again. The pleasure was on the verge of painful, but she couldn't get enough.

'You think after everything I'd just reward you?' He licked up her neck and around her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth allowing her to suckle on it.

He closed his eyes for moment, totally lost in bliss and frustration as she suckled hungrily on his tongue while her walls clamped tightly around his thrusting fingers.

He took his tongue back and carried on speaking as casually as he could muster. 'I must say though I am a little surprised at your...willingness to cooperate.' He thrust his fingers into her roughly all the way to the knuckles and stopped suddenly. She cried out and tightened her grip on his shoulders.

'From what I witnessed it looked like my little Pear couldn't wait to get away with the big bag Bats...'

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, 'No...He came for me it wasn't my fault.' She whispered.

He removed his fingers and thrust them in again harder than before. She managed to keep her scream muffled by biting down on her lip. This was torture...she would lose it if he kept this up.

'But you went with _him,_ you locked eyes with me but you still went with him.' He gritted through his teeth. He _was_ angry...shit.

'I should kill you, that's what I came here to do, I still want to...' He snarled.

She looked at him then, his eyes were furious. Then suddenly they changed and he slowly pulled out his fingers again. 'But seeing you again, bent over displaying that delicious Pear shaped ass that I am so fond of...' He shrugged and chuckled, 'I'd admit it caught me off guard.' He chuckled again and looked down between them, obviously in deep thought.

She didn't know what to say, or do. She hardly breathed so not to anger him or to remind him of what he came here for. She could have been dead right now if she hadn't dropped her keys...she knew not to take Joker's threats lightly. She completely believed him when he said he had come to kill her. But something else had happened...so where the hell did that leave her? Was he going to have his way with her then kill her as planned?

Suddenly he gripped his fingers around her neck and squeezed. He wasn't smiling though no. His looked...hurt, as if he was battling internally with himself.

Lucy gripped onto his hand to try and pull him off, of course she couldn't.

'Joker please...' She begged as she gasped for air.

He just watched her, he was silent, he didn't make a sound.

She tried to kick out but it was fruitless. He was lying between her thighs so all she did was bang her heels against her car.

'I want you...I want you completely. I've missed you, I've been so lost without you...please, I want you...' she pleaded with everything she had. The words were true she couldn't deny it.

His eyes flashed suddenly at her words, she almost wept as she felt his fingers release their grip slightly giving her the oxygen she needed.

'Say that again.' He demanded; his voice was barely audible.

She coughed suddenly gasping in more air when his hand returned to its death grip.

'Say it!' He yelled.

She nodded frantically, scratching at his hand and amazingly he released her neck again.

'I want you.' She said truthfully looking him dead in the eyes. 'I have accepted that you have...changed me...I can't live a normal life anymore, you're always in my head.' She closed her eyes feeling utterly ashamed of herself but also she felt a sense of freedom. As if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Yes she should be terrified of the man that had just tried to strangle her on her car, but she wasn't. She didn't even want to try and psychoanalyse herself. She had accepted there was probably no going back after this.

He said nothing for a few moments then started to chuckle causing her to glare at him. 'What can I say it's just my charm? Makes me irresistible you see.' He clicks his teeth and winks at her as he does.

She glared at him; she knew he was attempting to cover up with what he truly felt. She had seen it in his eyes as she confessed her feelings to him. They had become as wide as saucers, his mouth had been tight and she didn't miss the nervous gulp that he also tried to conceal.

With a new found courage she cupped his package through his trousers that was still very much aroused.

That wiped the smirk from his face as he gasped and fell forward towards her.

He looked up at her, his eyes wide again with shock.

'I want you to fuck me...I need you to fuck me now.' She said, articulating every word.

Instead of smacking her around the face for the language he released a shuddered breath and closed his eyes as she stroked him.

It was her who took his mouth again and delved her tongue deep into it. She moaned as he sucked onto it. She would make this psycho hers. No matter how much he threatened her or hurt her, she would make him hers.

With a steady hand she began to unzip him when he caught her wrist and squeezed it.

He broke the kiss but still remained nose to nose with her. He was shaking as he spoke; his voice was so hoarse it hardly sounded like him. 'You'll have to wait...' He leant back and stood himself up. He straightened out his suit and unruffled his hair, stroking it back into place. He cleared his throat; he seemed embarrassed; he couldn't even look at her in the eye.

Had she broken him? She really bloody hoped so.

She slid off the bonnet and stood up beside him attempting to straighten herself out but to no avail, he had completely trashed her uniform.

'When then?' She finally asked him looking up with a smirk.

He glanced down at her, cocking up an eyebrow. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a card. 'Come to this address tomorrow night, 8pm.'

She took the card and studied. 'The docks?' She queried looking back up at him.

'Don't be late.' He pushed passed her and walked away.

She didn't want him to go, she was almost mad enough to ask him to just take her now. But something in his energy stopped her, he was acting strange now, quiet and...just weird.

He watched him leave, her body still throbbing with arousal.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around, 'If you don't turn up I'll kill you and your flatmates and I'll make you watch.' He growled.

Her breath hitched in panic but something about the solemn tone of his voice had her thinking that that had might have been an empty threat? Or was it because he really did want her to show up? Either way she was going to go, she couldn't resist him. She was a fool, a mad and unhinged fool.

'I'll be there...' She said quietly.

He said nothing else as he continued walking away from her.

She bit her lip before yelling out after him, 'Joker!'

He stopped again, turning his head around slightly.

'You'd better be prepared for me...I meant what I said.' She said her voice becoming husky. She had no idea where that had come from or where her sanity had disappeared too. But just being around him and having him touch her the way he had fired up the wanton need she had for him and her willingness to completely submit to him.

He turned around a little more to glance at her and with a small smirk he continued walking away until he disappeared completely from out of sight.

* * *

Lucy made her way back to her apartment without thankfully being caught by anyone. She walked into the empty flat and leaned against the door. Her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest as she tried to make sense of what had just happened down in that car park.

At least car parks didn't seem as bad now she thinks to herself as a smirk suddenly appears on her face.

She continues with her usual routine of changing from her uniform; what was left of it, then making something to eat, watching a bit of TV then retiring for the night.

She laid herself down on her bed, her body had been screaming at her for the release he never gave. She slid her hand down and felt around. She was still wet, she couldn't believe how much so even thought she had already cleaned herself up.

Instead of giving her body what it wanted she removed her hand from herself and closed her knees.

She wanted to save herself for him. She only wanted him to cause her to scream with pleasure. She only wanted his to release her. She had had enough of pleasing herself, nothing compared to him.

She didn't even feel scared. She didn't even try and talk herself out of it. She had accepted her life would forever change as she willingly wanted to return to the monster that had caused so much fear and pain. But she also knew how much ecstasy he could give and that was what had her going back. Call her shallow, crazy or stupid but that's what she wanted.

She would have to learn to accept him as a criminal...as a murderer but she doubted if she ever could. She wasn't kidding herself thinking she would be able to change him...but he was now wired into her subconscious.

There was so much such sickness in the world already...she couldn't do anything to help change it. And if she tried it would only cause her suffering.

So now she would give in, she would take from him and give herself back in return.

She wouldn't allow herself to get emotionally involved with what he did and she would certainly never interfere with his odd obsession with Batman ever again.

As long as she kept quiet and kept herself away from any crime they couldn't touch her.

She also understood that she could very well be a in a state of shock or PTSD. That perhaps one day something would snap and she would be herself again. That she would find him disgusting as she once had and would run from him.

But she lived in the present and that's that. She wanted a new life and she wanted to enjoy what he could give her with is body. No matter how long it was going to last for, she was determined to have her fill and enjoy it for however long it would be.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it takes me forever to update this fic but I am still enjoying it and it's still going and I will finish it I swear!**

 **Really hope there are some still reading and would love to hear from you if you are!**

 **Much love and enjoy some more sexy stuff! ;)**

* * *

She had hardly eaten or seen anyone. She had kept herself locked away most of the day ignoring when her roommates knocked to see if she were still alive.

When they became too frustrating she shouted out that she had diarrhoea and to leave her alone...thankfully that seemed too had done the trick.

As soon as seven came along she was out before anyone had the chance to stop her.

No one had realised either that early that morning she had packed a couple of bags of clothes and necessities and threw them in the trunk of her car...she was ready to up and go. She just wanted to be with that maniac...he was driving her insane and all she wanted was for him to finally have his way with her.

She giggled to herself as she followed her cars' GPS to the address he had given her. She liked how this all felt...and if this was what insanity felt like then she was all for it. She felt alive, free and excited.

She thought a good night's sleep would have calmed her down a little and perhaps made her rethink all of this...but that was not the case. In fact it just seemed to make her more determined and hyped about running away with the Joker.

Sure things like this were never meant to last...she wasn't completely stupid. But she was certainly going to have as much fun with it for however long it was meant to last.

* * *

It hadn't taken her long to spot a crowd of men hustled on one dock in the distance.

Her heart was beating rapidly as the silhouette of the Joker in his hat and coat combo became clear.

What is that psycho up to now? She thought. She guessed she would always have to wait for him to finish off with whatever scheme he was doing before they could be alone.

She hung back suddenly aware of how she looked. She had made sure his eyes would pop out from his skull when he saw her. So to do this she had found her Jessica Rabbit inspired, seductress dress with a delicious slit that went all the way up her thigh...easy access is a must...she didn't want him ripping this one. Her matching red stilettos were already hurting her feet though.

She had thought about styling her hair, perhaps curling the ends...but then she thought what's the point?

If she was going from what they were already like with each other she would be a complete mess when they were finished with each other. So there really wouldn't be any point in having nice hair.

She walked a little closer, close enough she could hear what was being said. She smirked as she watched the Joker laughing as usual while everyone else looked absolutely terrified.

'Listen Gustavo or whatever your name is...I have been planning this night for a long, long time and now you're telling me that it just can't be done? And why? Because you'll get into trouble with the big bad bats? Or is it because your insurance won't cover it?' He slaps his leg while he laughs.

'No sir...Mr. Joker it's just there will be people on that boat, they might get hurt.' Said the terrified Spanish captain.

Joker groans loudly leaning back exaggeratingly. 'So what is a little collateral damage? There has to be some sort of screaming and panicking involved right? Otherwise the bat won't show.' He said not realising that his words only ever made sense to him and him alone.

'I c-can't, it's not right.' Said Gustavo.

Joker sighed and stared at him, 'hmm, well then how about this, you'll be a good little sailor boy and let us drive the boat for a little bit...I'll swear we'll give it back after we are done...although I'm not sure if it will come back in one piece, but I am a man of my word and I swear to you will at least get a piece of it back...deal?'

Gustavo just stands there completely silenced by the Joker's insanity alone.

Joker rubs his chin in thought, 'you know what old boy, you need to laugh more...does the heart good.' He chuckles as a goon places a box into his outstretched hand.

Lucy watches as his three goons begin to put gas marks on...oh shit...what was he going to do...?

Joker chuckles and holds out the box towards Gustavo, 'a gift from one friend to another.' He winks at him.

Gustavo has no choice but to take the box handed to him. He looks back at his terrified crew mates both backing away towards their boat.

Joker tuts at them, 'now you don't want to be doing that, you're gonna miss the surprise.' He turns back his attention onto Gustavo, 'Press the little red button and you'll find yourself feeling much better...I swear.' He grins widely at him.

Lucy knew this was all going to end up badly...but what could she do to help? She had already made a promise to herself that if she was going to be involved with the Joker then she had to stay out of his...work. Still she wasn't heartless and she felt so sorry for the men in that moment...they should have just said yes.

After a moment of hesitation Gustavo presses the button immediately releasing green gas around him. He yells and throws the box towards where Lucy was standing.

She turns to run but trips over her ridiculous shoes taking a deep breath of the gas in as she falls.

She could hear Joker's maniacal laugh and the screams and then the laughs of the captain and his crew.

She screamed herself as her body began to stiffen up and for some strange reason her mouth morphed into a huge smile.

The last thing she remembers was the sound of her high pitched laugh and the Joker's face looking down over her...she will never forget his eyes...they looked concerned.

* * *

She groans and suddenly feels freezing cold.

Her body twitches as she begins to wake up and she suddenly gasps for her sitting herself upright.

She was completely disorientated and had no idea where the hell she was.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder pushing her back down, 'There, there love, lay yourself back down...you'll be alright.'

Lucy couldn't make out who was speaking to her so...gently. It was a woman's voice which was very usual but it had her instantly calming a little.

'There that's it; you'll better in no time. Was a good thing by Bobby had some of that Joker gas antidote thing on him...thankfully he didn't have to use it...we made sure to buy one of those new top of the range gas marks...money well spent I think.'

'Where...where is he?' Lucy mumbled.

'Who Bobby?'

Lucy shook her head, 'Joker.'

'Oh him...fink he's downstairs with the boys...they are trying to figure out how this boat works or something...although he didn't seem as interested as he was before...maybe it's because of you.' The women giggled girlishly.

The only thing Lucy wanted was to smack that grin right off his face...what the hell was he thinking? She had been there on time and he almost had her killed.

She groaned again trying to form some sentences.

'Now now love don't ya worry. When the boys found you all gassed up they brought you here as fast as they could...Joker even carried you up the stairs; couldn't believe it myself...I've never seen him touch anyone...except for when he cuts them or something. But a girl...in the Joker's arms? And one as gorgeous as you no less, I nearly had a heart attack. Anyway it was a good thing we don't live to far from the docks otherwise who knows where you would have woken up.'

Who knows indeed, Lucy was really starting to wish she had just stayed home.

'Anyway my name is Daphne and if you need anything just yell, or scream or bang on something. You've been out a few hours now so the gas is probably almost out of your system...the antidote just stops you from dying.'

What the hell! Dying? Jesus, this is what she got because she wanted a shag with a maniac...well what did she expect?

* * *

She must have dozed off because the when she opened her eyes again her vision was back to normal and she wasn't cold anymore.

The bedroom was painted bright yellow which didn't help her sensitive sight. Also the walls were covered in boat and ocean pictures as well as everything nautical. Even the duvet she was sleeping was patterned with little anchors.

Who the hell knew where the Joker was...all she knew was she was more than ready to go back home...; perhaps what had happened was all a sign that this was all just ludicrous which it obviously was and was not never meant to be. She should just be like any normal citizen.

She pulled back the duvets and swung her legs out noticing she was still dressed, well that was a relief at least.

She was about to stand herself up when Daphne's voice bellows up from downstairs. 'If you hurt that girl I'm gonna smack ya, I don't care how crazy you are!'

Lucy listened as approaching footsteps thundered up the stairs and after a moment Joker enters the room looking flushed...even for him.

They lock eyes for a moment before he enters the room and locks it behind him.

Lucy gulps...even after everything that had gone on she still wanted him...she was such a sick girl.

'You know those antidotes aren't cheap toots.' He smirked at her.

She frowned up at him, 'well perhaps if you had finished your...business on time I wouldn't have had to waste one.'

He snorts, 'sometimes things take a little longer, I am a master at my craft and perfection cannot be rushed.'

Lucy rolls her eyes, 'Whatever I'm done here. Thank you for the near death experience but I'm going home.' She stands herself up and wobbles a little before reaching down to grab her shoes.

Joker watched her with an amused expression as always.

She stomps towards him and looks him straight in the eye, 'move please, I want to get leave.'

He chuckles low in his throat, his eyes flare with arousal as he looks her up and down. 'I think we both know that's not gonna happen, not when you made such an effort...and all for little old me, I'm truly touched Pear.'

'Well enjoy that feeling because from now on you're only going to be touching yourself, I'm through with you. Kill me if you want but I'm getting out of here.' She tries pushing past him but he chuckles and remains standing in her way.

He grips onto her arms suddenly making her yelp, 'I don't you realise what trouble you caused me back there...you distracted me and now because of you...everything is ruined...my whole plan up in shambles because of you.'

'Why because I nearly died from your stupid gas!' She yelled at him.

'Yes!' he yelled back as he shook her roughly. There it was again, that look, he almost looks worried for her.

Still she glares at him seeming to snap him back into the monster that he was.

'What do you want to do to me Pear...what would you love to do to me right now?' He smirks at her releasing her arms. 'I'm just gonna stand here and let you do whatever you want and I promise I won't do anything to retaliate...you could even shoot me...' He winks at her.

The thought crossed her mind. She would have a better chance to return to her normal life if she just shot the bastard point blank in the head.

She lifts her eyebrows at him; he was so cock sure of himself was he that she wouldn't do it.

With that she quickly pulls out his gun from his holster and aims it at him...the bastard doesn't even flinch.

Instead he takes off his hat and coat and throws them on the floor then he proceeds to stand with his arms wide out beside him. 'If that's what you really want to do then do it, I won't stop ya, you have earned it.' He laughs loudly.

Her hand begins to shake as she truly contemplates shooting him. She should do it; the world would be a better place without him. He will never stop killing, never stop filling people with fear. And he will never let her go...she knew that he would follow her or keep her always as his hostage.

He signs loudly making her jump, 'Come on now Pear make a choice, my arms are starting to ache.' He whines.

He was actually whining while she had a gun pointed right at his head. She shook with rage but instead of pulling the triggered she instead hit him around the face as hard as she could with the gun.

He stumbled but begins laughing immediately. 'Whoa Pear! That's my girl!'

She pushes him against the wall gripping onto his waistcoat; he was making her lose her mind. 'You fucking psycho.' She sneers before pulling his head down to hers crashing their lips together.

She kisses him with a lust she had never felt before...even with him.

He returns her kisses just as hungrily. He groans loudly and bites her lip hard making her gasp. With lightening speed he grips her neck and pushes her back towards the bed letting her go as she drops down onto it.

He begins to unbutton his shirt and waistcoat before her, 'You're regret not killing me when you had the chance.' He said his voice had dipped into that deep, husky rumble she loved.

'I know...' She said breathlessly as she watched him rip his shirt off from himself revealing that lovely white skin of his.

She began to slip her dress off her shoulders but he quickly took her hand. 'No, I want you in it.' He growls.

She nods, 'I knew you would like it.' She smirks as she shuffles back onto the bed watching him unbutton his trousers.

'You know me too well it seems...that's never a good thing Pear.' He says flicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks.

She licked her lips; her body was humming and so ready for him.

He left on his trousers as he kneeled down onto the bed but her legs. 'You know...you're never getting away from me don't ya?' He smirked as he slowly stroked a finger gently between her folds.

She gasped, 'I know.'

He chuckled and pulls his finger from her inspecting her juices that had covered it. He smirked twiddling his eyebrows, 'I'll say this Pear...' He places his finger in his mouth and sucks at it; she couldn't keep back the moan from her lips. 'You taste just like fruit.' He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, 'stop stalling and strip will you...' She demands.

He cocks an eyebrow at her, 'you should know by now that tone doesn't work with me, now daddy's gonna have to be punish you.' He grinned licking the front of his teeth.

She squints her eyes at him then yelps as he rolls her over to her stomach and straddles her legs.

He chuckles as he pulls up her dress revealing her plump ass.

She tries to turn herself around, 'what are you doing?' She whines.

'Shhh sugar, just take it like a good girl.' He says while shoving her head roughly back down against the pillow.

She holds her breath as he gropes her cheeks with his long fingers. He stops suddenly huffing in frustration. 'This won't do.'

After a moment his gloves fly across the room and now his bare hands are massaging her flesh.

'You've been a pain in the ass since we met, I should have just killed you.' She stills not liking the way his voice sounded...it was too serious for him. She decided to keep quiet.

'Bats was the only one who ever got in my way, distracting me from what I had to do...then you came along with this Pear shaped ass and sharp tongue.'

She gasped as he tongue licks all over her cheeks, it tickles.

He moans slightly seeming to really enjoy himself back there, he starts laughing again this time with more control, it wasn't the crazed laugh she was used to hearing from him. 'I've always known I was wasn't the one who was insane...it was everyone else who just couldn't understand my level of intelligence...but when it comes to you, I-I feel you're the only one who can truly drive me insane.'

She stills again finding it difficult to believe what she was hearing. What the hell did that even mean? Coming from him it could have meant anything but...he has never spoken to her like that before.

Her small smile that had tugged at her lips quickly vanished as she felt his hand spank her hard on her ass. 'Ow! What the hell!' She cries out.

He chuckles, 'What? You think punishment meant you were going to get an ass massage?' He laughs again before spanking her again, again and again.

She grits her teeth; it stung but felt kind of...good. She wouldn't show him how much she was actually enjoying it...but it still hurt.

'This isn't any fun if you don't make any noise Pear.' He whispers down in her ear.

She turns her head away from him, she wasn't going to cave.

'Stubborn as usual...very well...we'll play it your way.' His voice again dipped into that deep rumble she loved.

She gasped and squirmed as he plunged a finger deep within her. She couldn't hold back the moan as he began slowly penetrating her.

She wiggled trying to move her body against it...one finger just wasn't enough, it was torture.

She cried out as he began spanking her again with his free hand. The sensation of pleasure and pain was intense...she didn't know how she should react...

A few more spanks lster and he stilled, breathing hard...even his finger had stopped thrusting.

She lay in silence eagerly waiting for him to do something other than more spanking, her ass felt raw and it stung.

She couldn't take the silence anymore...what happened? Did he change his mind? 'Joker?' She whispered softly.

He removed his finger from her slowly and shuffled himself backwards off of her.

She turned herself around and knelt up to face him. He was just sitting there...with a glazed expression, it was as if the power button had been turned off.

She shuffled towards him, 'Hey Joker...can you hear me? What's wrong?'

He kept his eyes on her but said nothing, he was starting to frighten her... what if he had just snapped and now had decided to kill her after all?

But she kept calm and after a inhaling a breath for courage she placed a hand on his cheek, 'I want you...Joker, I do.'

He blinked at her then, 'I don't understand why the hell would you, are you for real? Or has this been Bats plan all along?'

She frowned with confusion; he thought this had all been a plan? 'What? You're the one who kidnapped me remember and...things happened between us that...I can never forget, and quite frankly I don't want to.'

He didn't say anything just continued to stare at her with his piercing green eyes. She couldn't read his expression...because she hadn't seen it on him before. She had no idea what was going through that warped mind of his.

'I know who you are Joker...and of course I don't like what you do and I wish you would stop, but I'm also not an idiot and don't believe you'll ever do so. I don't know what that makes me...but all I can think about is you, you have truly messed me up beyond belief and all I want to do is...well I told you what I wanted on the hood of my car.' She smiled slightly.

He blinked a few times again and snorted, 'I can't remember, what was to you said again?' He smirked slyly.

Jesus that smile she thought, 'Um well...I said I wanted you to...fuck me.' She said blushing but knowing full well he didn't like foul language.

His eyes flared for a moment before her gripped onto her neck and squeezed, 'What did I say about the language?' He growled before pinning her back down onto the mattress, he didn't let go of her neck but he wasn't trying to choke her either.

Her heart was beating a million miles per second as he slowly ground his hips into her sweet spot.

With shaking hands she slowly fiddled round with his zipper and pulled it down, she licked her lips, he was hard as rock.

'Would you like to rephrase that sentence?' He said licking along her lips slowly.

She shook her head, 'I can't, nothing else will fit the situation.' She said breathlessly.

He chuckled deep in his throat, then...I'll suppose I'll let you off the hook, just this once; so Pear, tell me again, what do you want from me?'

'I want...you to fuck me Joker.' She said with a whimper.

'Such a dirty girl you are, you know there's no turning back now...' He growled as he released himself and pushed her legs open with his body.

'Do it.' She pleaded and gripped onto his shoulders.

With his hand still wrapped around her neck he finally plunges into her. He was huge and stretched her almost painfully, but it was such a relief at last to feel him inside her.

They moan in unison and she has to admit hearing the Joker moan with complete abandonment as he buries himself inside her was probably her favourite sound now.

He holds himself still for a moment seeming to compose himself and allow the pleasure to wash over him. He looks up at her, 'I'm not going to hold back.' He says through gritted teeth.

She nods, of course he would want to fuck her fast and reach his climax as quickly as possible...always so impatient, but there was no way she was going to allow this to be the only time this happened tonight, she was going to have him fuck her until they both can no longer walk.

She clamps her legs around his waist pulling him closer; he gasps obviously not expecting it. 'Well neither am I, you're mine just as much as I am yours and you've got yourself a long, long night ahead of you.'

He chuckles and with a growl thrusts back deep within her making her cry out. He kisses her; fucking her mouth with his tongue again...she loved when he did that. 'You're gonna be one bruised Pear when I'm done with you.'


End file.
